


one day i'll come into your world and get it right

by themilktea



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themilktea/pseuds/themilktea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing sat on the bed beside him. “Someone from management informed me that the media people already figure out that he’s apparently a writer for Rolling Stone magazine. Fancy. Should I mention the great article he wrote for your last show of the tour?”</p><p>Lu Han sent Yixing a death glare. “Fuck off” he muttered. “We know each other after he wrote that”.</p><p>“Oh, so he’s the reason why you ask me for a paper and pen in the middle of interview?”</p><p> </p><p>or Lu Han is in a world-famous pop rock band called Escapade and Kim Jongin is a writer for a music magazine, Rolling Stone. They met, they flirted and they might as well fall for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one day i'll come into your world and get it right

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This work is a complete fiction. No offense is intended. I only owe the plot and its characters. You might find some quote references in this fic. And I will also put the link to the songs mentioned in this fic for credit purpose/helping you to feel the story. This is also just meant to be fun. The title is from One Direction's Something Great.

 

[ *in case if you need a playlist for this fic](http://8tracks.com/themilktea/one-day-i-ll-come-into-your-world-and-make-it-right)

 

 

Kim Jongin stepped out of his editor’s room with a pout drew on his gloomy face. He looked at the note that he wrote while his editor was talking just now and let out a heavy sigh.

 

“What’s with the long face?” Oh Sehun, an officemate, a best friend and also self-proclaimed soulmate, asked while touching Jongin’s chin. The brunette frowned, obviously not liking the contact from his blonde friend. “What do you have to do this time mate?” Sehun asked while trying to take a peek on Jongin’s notebook.

 

Jongin led his way to his table with Sehun following him. When he settled down on his seat, Sehun had already threw him a look. An ‘I want the answer right now’ look. Jongin sighed again before he rubs his temple. “You know Escapade is coming to New York this weekend for the last show of their tour right?”

 

Sehun nodded and stayed silent, giving Jongin a full access to explain himself.

 

“So apparently I have to go to there, watch the entire show and write a review of it”, he clicked his pen on the table. “Not only that, I might have to do a brief interview with them backstage”, he looked up to Sehun, waiting for the blonde to react.

 

Sehun drew a frown on his face, not understanding the gloomy look on Jongin. “That is… great?” He took a moment of silence before giving Jongin a look. “I mean mate, you got to see Escapade live. They are like the trend pop-rock band or whatever other name people call them, they are a big name also massive on stage. Not forget to mention that they are all hot”. He looked at Jongin who is still obviously gloomy and didn’t buy any of what Sehun just said. “I honestly don’t see the reason why are you pulling that kind of face when you just get a great opportunity. And you will be writing about Escapade, meet them backstage—“, he chuckled “—what kind of luck you are having right now”.

 

“Sehun, you know I don’t do rock show”.

 

“Says the one who once assigned for The Rolling Stone’s anniversary concert and wrote a massively good article about the show” he wiggled his eyebrows at his best friend. “Or on the other words, get your indie ass to Escapade’s show and do your damn work, darling” he patted Jongin’s cheek. “I’d sell my apartment to be in your position”.

 

“We can switch if you want”.

 

“Did you used to fuck one of Escapade’s members that you rather burn in the deepest pit of hell than attending the show and do your job as the writer for Rolling Stone?”

 

“Sehun!” Jongin hissed. He knew when Sehun got on that side of him, he’s uncontrollable.

 

The brunette sighed for God knows how many times. “I don’t know. It just— I barely listen to their music then I suddenly have to attend their show then write a review on it, after that I have to meet them and do a short interview. It just going to be so awkward I guess”.

 

“Not that you are a fan of every artistes you used to interview before. I mean the non-indie artistes that you’ve assigned to for a few times. You are professional, you’re going to search and study about them, and you will listen to their music. Just like what you always do. Well, at least you can search their setlist for this tour on internet and listen to those songs. Oh come on, I have listen to them and they’re good. Even Indie Goddess can fall for it, trust me”.

 

●●●●●●●●●●●●

 

Jongin arrived at the venue of Escapade’s last show of their The Red Code Tour with Rolling Stone’s very own photographer, Kim Jongdae and saw a long line of fans awaiting to enter the stadium. They wore their tag before approaching one of the guards and showed their ‘Press’ tag so they could enter the venue. After that, one of the muscular guards guided them into the stadium and led them to the section that’s been spared for press. It was indeed huge and he had been informed that this is a sold out show. As much as he didn’t really want to attend this show, he couldn’t deny the excitement in his self. He’s going to witness the world famous pop-rock band from Asia who has claim themselves a place in Hollywood scene. He’s going to search for the x-factor of this band which he believed the key to be at where they are right now.

 

“Excuse me, they have done the soundcheck and all?”, Jongin asked the nearest guard, wondering why the stage was empty except for the drum, mic-stands and some of backstage staffs. Jongdae was already wandered around the front stage to search for good spots for photos.

 

“Yeah, they did. The band is getting ready”, the guard answered him back.

 

Jongin nodded and flashed him a line of smile before he took out his phone, deciding to study a little bit more about the band, before he had to give a hundred percent of his attention to the show. He checked the one text message that he received forty minutes ago. It’s from Sehun. Who else he could expect.

 

 **_From: Sehun  
_ ** _Hope you somehow leave your indie ass at home and actually have a good time there! Text me if you turn to be a fan after that two hours and thirty minutes of show. Send all my love to them. Xxx_

****

He chuckled before typing _‘New phone, who is this’_ to Sehun and hits ‘Send’.

 

 

 

 

After it felt like hours and an opening act’s show, the band Escapade finally showed up on stage and started their show with their own cover of The Romantic’s [What I Like About You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7soHdAsUAAQ) which also included in their latest album. Just from the first song, Jongin knew he was hooked already. He bopped his head throughout the song, swaying his body along with the music (and still claimed he didn’t do rock) and somehow singing along with the band. After the first song, the band’s front man who introduced himself as Lu Han, greeted the crowd, expressing how thankful they were to be there and promised that they’re going to have a massive time at their show. It’s soon followed by the rest of the band introducing themselves.

 

While eyeing the band on stage, Jongin also did not forget to look at the fans who obviously having such a great time at the concert. He noticed a lot of them bringing signs expressing their feels for the band and/or their favorite members. Some of them wore shirts with the band’s face on it, probably the official merchandise for this tour. Some fans were also bringing their dads to the show which surprisingly also bopping their head to the band’s performance. One of the dads who wore a _‘This Dad is Lu Han AF’_ written on it definitely catch Jongin’s interest. He’s sure took note of that. He wrote something on his notebook before back to focus on the band.

 

When his focus was back on the band, he realized that he probably had missed whatever joke the band had made on stage as he saw all four of the members were grinning towards each other and he clearly heard some fans were laughing along. He hoped he didn’t miss a great point to be included in his article. They moved to the next song, titled as [English Love Affair](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fcx592Krk2w), which Jongin admitted that it was quite a jam. The more they’re into the show, the more Jongin noted that Escapade had such a great dynamic between the members of the band. They were the best friends, they were each other’s family. Beside their musical talent, ear-catching songs, great fanservice, (and a very nice looking front man), Jongin believed that this band’s dynamic is one of their strongest factor. Fans believed in this dynamic and they’re looking up to it. That dynamic is also what hold the band together.

 

Lu Han had already announced that they’re going to perform their last song for the night, also for the whole tour which called as [Starlight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pgum6OT_VH8). Jongin could hear the audible “aww” from the fans who refused for the show to end. The red hair guitarist alias vocalist of the band mocked the fans by aww-ing back at them. They might be those witty boys who liked to joke around and act silly, but once the first note of their song was played, they are Escapade, the foursome of a world famous pop-rock band. They definitely gave their extra best into Starlight, the encore song for the show, also for the tour and Jongin admitted they’re a band that hold onto their promise. They promised a massive time to the crowds, and that was exactly what they gave to them.

 

 

 

 

After people slowly leaved the stadium and Jongdae finally returned to Jongin, they’re both led by one of the guards to backstage as they still have a task to do; a brief interview with Escapade. When they reached backstage, the band just done with the meet and greet session with two lucky fans who won the contest for it. The guard that led Jongin and Jongdae introduced Escapade to them.

 

“Wow, an interview with Rolling Stone on our show now?” exclaimed Park Chanyeol, the drummer of the band, who is obviously being blessed by joy after the guard just told them that Jongin and Jongdae were both from Rolling Stone.

 

Lu Han chuckled when he looked at Jongin. “I saw you from stage. You’re so into both the performers and the crowds” he let out a light chuckle. “Thought you’re a fan, silly me doesn’t realize that you’re in the press section”.

 

Jongin suddenly at loss of words. The front man of Escapade (whom he thought very nice looking) was actually recognized him. In the middle of actively singing, strumming his electric guitar and interacting with his fans, he actually caught Jongin. And no, Jongin was not flustered. At least that was what he told himself.

 

Byun Baekhyun, the bassist, also the vocalist of the band, gave the red head a look before nudging him. “You don’t hit on a guy like that on a first meeting”, he whispered before clearing his throat. “I’m sorry on his behalf, he’s always this ecstatic when he saw—people”, he smiled sheepishly at the two Rolling Stone staffs.

 

“I’m just being thankful, what is wrong with that?”

 

“Quit being a kid yeah? We actually have an interview to make. We might not want to waste these mates time watching you two kids bicker with each other”, an another Escapade’s guitarist/vocalist, Do Kyungsoo, actually had to stop them and Jongin was thankful for his existence.

 

Jongin proceeded with the brief interview asking how they’re feeling performing in a sold out show in front of 86,000 of crowds. He also asked the band’s plan after the tour ended. They told him that they’re going to take a short break before probably start writing for new album. They might also write for other artistes so that is one of what people should keep their eyes on. Jongin knew well there were few scandals surrounding this band but that was not his concern, not Rolling Stone’s concern which made the interview easier to do. He could sense that the band was relieved that he didn’t ask personal questions to them. Even though he was curious as to why Lu Han suddenly asked their manager to pass him a small piece of paper and a pen.

 

After the interview ended, they proceeded with the photography session. Jongdae insisted for Jongin to take at least a picture with the band and after three times of refusal and a nice invitation from the band, he agreed to take a picture with them. He stood at the center, in between of Lu Han and Kyungsoo. It was not just one picture, it’s more, he knew because why else there’s time for someone to actually slip his hand in one of Jongin’s back pocket. He stiffened before eyeing the band members. None of the acted suspiciously then eventually, Jongin brushed it off. Probably he was too tired that he was imagining things. Jongin and Jongdae bid a goodbye to Escapade and when they’re on their way to Jongdae’s car, Jongin slid his hand on his left back pocket and turned out there’s a piece of paper in there. He took out the piece of paper and his eyeballs nearly popped out of his eyes when he reads what was being written on it.

 

_010 xxx xxx  
L.H :)_

 

●●●●●●●●●●

 

After Jongin got the permission from his editor to release his review article on Escapade’s last show of their The Red Code Tour, he immediately logged in to Rolling Stone’s site to publish the article. Jongin claimed that it was a work of tears and blood. He definitely poured extra energy working on that article which took only a few simple correction to be made before he got the green light to publish it on their website. He rather got only three hours of sleep then screwed up on a review article of one of the biggest shows he’s ever attended (and still claimed he didn’t do rock).

 

When he clicked the the ‘Publish’ button, he stared at his Mac screen with a satisfying smile. Few minutes after his moment of victory, his eyes dropped to the small piece of paper which had a certain L.H’s number (no he did not carry it everywhere he went. It just kind of happened he guessed).

 

“Why would he gives me his number?” he asked no one.

 

“So is talking to air is one of your talent now?” Sehun approached without warning (when did he ever honestly). Jongin shot him a death glare but the blonde just returned a wide grin at him. “Have a massive time last night? So who’s your favorite member?”

 

At time like this Jongin would question his decision on picking Oh Sehun as his best friend. What have he done in the past to deserve Sehun’s witty remarks every day? “It’s good”.

 

“Oh come on—”, Sehun threw his hands in the air “—I just read the concert review that you wrote and let me be honest with you, if I am an Escapade’s member, I’m already at the lobby’s door crying on my knees begging the guard to let me to see you just to thank you—“ Jongin gave him a look. One of Sehun’s natural talent was being dramatic. “—right, that is a great article. Watch it got a massive hits on our website and also retweets on Twitter”. He patted his best friend’s shoulder. “You’re going to be loved by the Escapade’s fandom for the next 86 years”.

 

“God, you are so dramatic Sehun. Why are you even my friend?”

 

“Mate, I’m telling you the truth. Just keep an eye on your article. Their fans are going to love it so much”, he grinned, obviously happy for his friend. “But to answer your question earlier, it’s because we are mean to be. Soulmate, remember?”. And he could see the sense of regret (for asking) on Jongin. “Ay, got hook up last night eh?” he said, pointing out at the small piece of paper beside Jongin’s Mac. The latter quickly grabbed the piece of paper before his best friend could do anything.

 

“Don’t you have work to do you little shit?” he asked while keeping the paper in his jeans pocket. “I—I just happen to saw it. Thought it’s useful turn out—“

 

“A small piece of paper with a phone number on it yeah totally nothing. Nice try anyway”, Sehun cut off knowing well his best friend couldn’t lie for life. It’s not like he knew Jongin two days ago. They’re attending the same high school and fate put them to study journalism in the United States then working under the same roof after they finish their study which explains the self-proclaimed soulmate title from Sehun.

 

“Jongin!” Alice, once of the clerk in Rolling Stone, was calling his name out of nowhere.

 

The best friend pair turned their head at her. “Yes?”, Jongin asks, confusedly.

 

“Someone is here to meet you. He’s in the Meeting Room 1”, she informed the confused brunette. “You better hurry”.

 

Jongin looked at Sehun and vice versa. “Just go, call me if you need anything. I can still manage to save your ass”, Sehun pushed Jongin towards the direction of Meeting Room 1.

 

Nervous was an understatement of what Jongin was feeling right now. He’s not sure who is coming for him but he’s sure about this person is someone important. Why else would this person wanted to meet him privately? He took a deep breath, looking for a sign of Sehun’s existence and knocking the door before he entered the room. A guy in a black Adidas hoodie with the hood covering his head was sitting with his back facing Jongin. The brunette frowned. He definitely expected someone with suit and tie but this guy was a completely opposite of what he expected.

 

“Um—“, he cleared his throat “—sir?”

 

“I’m waiting for the whole night for you to at least text me ‘Who is this?’ “, the guy spin his chair and showed his face to Jongin. Taking the sunglasses off his face and lets the hood fall off his head, revealing the soft red hair, he grinned at Jongin. “I thought I make it clear that the number is belong to me”.

 

On the other hand, Jongin almost collapsed right there and then. His first reaction was to shriek. Because why would Lu Han, the front man of world famous pop-rock band called Escapade, who just entertained 86,000 of crowds on their last show of their world tour last night, being in Rolling Stone’s office early in the morning to see him. Also, he just confirmed that he’s the one who slides his hands in Jongin’s back pocket, to give his number. Jongin wished he’s already collapsed.

 

“God, you should look at your face”, Lu Han let out a soft chuckle. “I’m sorry, shouldn’t surprise you like this eh?” he drummed his fingers to an unknown melody on the table. He was at loss of words before he got himself back on track. “But the phone number is truly mine. L.H stands for Lu Han. Obviously” he finished while ruffling his red hair. That’s probably the best thing he managed to say at the moment. He bite his pink lips, probably feeling guilty for scaring Jongin, or because the air of awkwardness was super thick in the meeting room. “I am truly sorry I guess”.

 

Jongin blinked his eyes at Lu Han. That’s the best he could do, really. “Whatareyoudoinghere?”

 

Lu Han blinked at him back. “Excuse me?” he chuckled. “I don’t think I get that”.

 

Jongin took the deepest breath he’s ever take in his life. “What are you doing here?”. He waited for the answer before gasping loudly. “Oh no! I don’t mean to be rude I’m just oh my God—I—“

 

“Okay, relax—“

 

“I really have no intention to be rude I am hon—“

 

“Yeah o—“

 

“You know I’m just as—“

 

“Okay, Jongin listen” he stood up and Jongin immediately fell silent. For some reason his cheeks felt hot at the sound of his name coming out from Lu Han’s mouth. “I—I just want a copy of our article that you wrote. You know, I want to read about our concert from your perspective”.

 

“Um—“

 

“You didn’t write about that?”

 

“Actually, the printed version of our magazine is not supposed to be out until the end of the month”.

 

“Oh” Lu Han drew a shy smile. He felt like he had been caught. He hoped he wasn’t that transparent in Jongin’s eyes. “So we have to wait until the end of the month then?”

 

This time, it’s Jongin’s turn to chuckle. “Actually, I already publish the article. You can check our website if you want to read it. It’s just the concert review, the interview will be in the printed version” he giggled when Lu Han quickly took his phone out. “Anyway, the latter one, it’s considered as company’s secret, don’t leak it”.

 

Lu Han laughed while scrolling his phone and Jongin thought it’s beautiful. “Yeah, no worries”.

 

Then it struck Jongin that Lu Han actually read the article that he wrote about his band’s concert, from Jongin’s very own perspective. Jongin was this close to actually call Sehun and asked him to take him away. Too many thoughts that’s been playing in his head. Will he like it? Will he love it? Will he disp—

 

“Wow” the Escapade’s front man was actually smiling at his phone screen and chuckled in disbelief. He looked up and his sparkly eyes met Jongin’s confused one. “This is probably one of my favorite article about us, ever. I’m sending this to my band mates”.

 

“Do you like it?”

 

“Do I look like I despise this article?”

 

“It could be sarcasm”.

 

Lu Han shook his head. “Nope, I sincerely love the article you wrote. About our musical talent, fan services, our band’s dynamic, my stage present, thank you. I appreciate it” his face soften. “Also, this article is a scandal free article. It feels so refreshing to read a journalist writing about our band without mentioning any of our scandals. Really”.

 

“Well, scandal isn’t our top priority. We’re a music magazine. Not—“

 

“You could’ve mention it but you didn’t”.

 

“Like I said—“

 

“Thank you”.

 

Jongin rolled his eyes. “Yeah, okay, whatever. So—“ he raises his eyebrows at Lu Han.

 

“So?”

 

“Do you have any other intention to come here? Besides trying to get a copy of our magazine that isn’t supposed to be out yet?

 

Luhan awkwardly rubbed his temple before answering Jongin. “Honestly, yeah” he continues rubbing his temple. “I think you deserve a treat for writing such and incredible review on our concert”.

 

“No”.

 

“Actually, yes. Look, I won’t beat around the bush yeah? I want to ask you out, for lunch”.

 

For the second time of the day, Jongin just wanted to collapse right there and then. He’s thinking of calling Sehun but it would be a bizarre if Sehun knew Lu Han of Escapade was in their office to meet Jongin, privately. Jongin won’t risk his life to let the King of All Drama knew all of this.

 

“Are you ok, Jongin?”

 

Jongin really wished he would collapse for real. He thought he’s liking the sound of his name coming from Lu Han’s mouth too much. “Not really”.

 

“I’m really bad at confronting eh? No wonder Baekhyun always make fun of me”, Lu Han started to feel guilty looking at the pale color on the brunette’s face. Baekhyun always pointed out on how too straightforward Lu Han could be when he’s confronting someone. Sometimes he was too blunt for his own good. Lu Han thought Baekhyun was probably right.

 

Jongin shook his head at the quickest speed. “No! It—it just—why?”

 

Lu Han smiled at him. “I’ll tell you why if you agree to spend your lunch time with me”.

 

 

 

The hardest thing that Jongin had to do was to actually convince Sehun on why he couldn’t make it with him for lunch. He knew well if he lied, Sehun absolutely has no problem to detect that he was actually lying. He had decided to go with “I’m too tired to go out and have a lunch. That Escapade article is the reason why I got to sleep only for two hours. I think I’m just going to sleep here. I promise you I’ll make it tomorrow yeah?”

 

To his surprise, Sehun actually bought it which is why he was on his way to a certain café in a quiet street of NY. He nervously entered the café and looking for the familiar red head that he just met three hours ago. It’s not that hard to find that certain someone was sitting one of the quiet corner of the café. He walked towards it and tapped the person’s shoulder.

 

“Hey”.

 

Lu Han looked up and flashed Jongin a wide grin. He was absolutely enlightened at the fact that Jongin agreed to spend his lunch time with him. “Hey, please take a seat”.

 

“You’re not being disguise? Really?” was the first thing that Jongin asked when he settled down on the seat opposite of Lu Han’s. He looked at the elder with a frown drew on his face. Apparently Lu Han was looking too chill like he didn’t care if he’s being recognized by anyone. “A day after the last show of your tour and you’re already seeking for attention?”

 

Lu Han’s mouth fell agape at Jongin’s accusation. “Whoa there, chill out” and he actually let out a small laugh at the sight of Jongin’s pout. He tried to not to reach forward and pinched the hell out of the brunette’s lips. “This café is one of the place where we choose to chill out if we’re in NY. Quiet, not crowded and people barely recognized us. Even if they are, they mostly just shrug it off and let us have a time for our life”, he handed Jongin the menu. “Order whatever you want. My treat”.

 

Jongin mumbled a slow ‘I’m sorry’ and it earned a soft chuckle from Lu Han. He eyed the menu and—“Actually, we can pay separately if you want to. You don’t have to pay for what I eat”.

 

Lu Han rolls his eyed and laughed. “Oh come on, you just give us a great promotion with your article and also, I don’t know if you know this but your article on our show last night is the second most viewed article in Rolling Stone’s website” he wiggled his eyebrows at Jongin. “Which is really great”.

 

“Really?”

 

The red haired celebrity nodded his head. “You can check on your website if you want. I’m sure it’s still there. So now pick whatever you want okay. This is sort of a thank you and congratulations treat from me, on behalf of Escapade”.

 

After the waitress, who is a fan of Escapade and Lu Han had made her promised to not to tell anyone that he’s with someone else here, had finished taking their orders, Jongin looked at him with a scrunched face. Lu Han arched his eyebrows, confused as to why Jongin was looking at him like that.

 

“You drink coffee?”

 

Lu Han nodded. “Absolute favorite if I have to say”.

 

Jongin scrunched his face more. It might look a bit ridiculous to other people but Lu Han found it endearing. Not many people would dare to make that kind of face on their first meeting with Lu Han. They usually tried to maintain their image by acting all formal or classy. But apparently Jongin gave no damn about that.

 

“That is one poisonous taste of drink” he shook his head as if he’s disgusted at the idea of Lu Han’s favorite drink being coffee.

 

“Did you realize that you just insult something that I personally like?”

 

“I’m sorry but I can’t imagine how you can drink it and claim it as your favorite. I try to drink it once and end up throwing out”.

 

Lu Han laughed at the bizarre look on Jongin’s face as the latter remembered his one hell incident with coffee. “Well, people have different opinion on different things. When you think coffee taste like poison, I think coffee taste like heaven”.

 

Jongin grinned at Lu Han when he heard his last sentence. “You are truly a songwriter eh? You can come up with such a beautiful remark for a coffee”. He leaned forward and looked at Lu Han right in the eyes. “I’m not surprise if later I’m going to find out that one of your song is written based on your love to coffee”, he grinned wider than before after he finished his sentence.

 

Lu Han thought this was ridiculous, absolute worst. Sometimes Jongin grinned too much and he was afraid he couldn’t control the fond look he drew on his pale skin face. Who is he kidding, even when Jongin was making a witty remark on him, he had an endearing feeling instead of being offended. It’s been awhile, he thought, that there’s someone, instead of his band members and crews, who is genuinely treated him as Lu Han, a person and not the front man of Escapade. It somehow worried him that he warmed up to the Rolling Stone’s journalist this fast when he thought he shouldn’t have to. It’s not even 24 hours since he met the brunette.

 

“Well, there might be one. You don’t know?”

 

Jongin widened his eyes before slumped on his seat. “Let me be honest with you yeah? I’m actually not a fan. Even barely listening to your music”.

 

And again, Lu Han didn’t take it to heart, not even thinking of feeling offended. This was way better than people faking to be the fan of the band just to get close to him or the rest of the band. “I see. But you looked ecstatic last night”.

 

“Well, you guys give such an incredible show, who wouldn’t be entertained?” he smiled sheepishly at Lu Han. He felt a tad bit guilty for being too blunt on him not being a fan but looking at Lu Han’s soft face, he brushed the feeling off. Jongin is always a sucker for truth rather than a beauty lie. “But when I say it’s an incredible show, I really mean it”.

 

Lu Han nodded. “Can’t expect everyone to be our fan anyway”. They fell in silence when the waitress came to serve them. After a few moments, Lu Han drew his attention back to Jongin. “So, what kind of music that you like?”

 

“I mostly listen to indie music”.

 

“That’s—“ Lu Han chuckled “—far from what we make”.

 

Jongin nodded and smiled widely. He looked at Lu Han who is obviously enjoying his food. “What’s your plan after this?”

 

“Is this supposed to be a continuation from last night’s interview?” he teased Jongin and did not miss the pink shade on his cheeks. “I thought we’ve told you last night”.

 

Jongin rolled his eyes. “Whatever”. He looked at Lu Han again. It kind of freaked him out at the amount of him kept on looking at the Escapade’s vocalist. Yes, he’s out with him so it’s normal if he had to look at him. But what bothered him was he couldn’t stop himself from wanting to look at Lu Han. There was definitely different between have to look at him and wanted to look at him.

 

“You said you will tell me why you’re insist on asking me out for lunch if I agree to do so. I’m honestly a curious person right now”.

 

Lu Han chuckled. He’s actually waiting for Jongin to bring it up. He knew the brunette won’t let it slide like that. He was a curious person.

 

“Right—“ he put his spoon and fork down the plate “—aside from this being a thank you and congratulations treat, this is also an apologize treat”. He smiled nervously when Jongin raised his eyebrows at him, out of confusion. “Well, I kind of tease you when I saw you’re being so into our show and observing the crowd. Like—I said you’re so into both us and our fandom. I said you’re probably my next favorite person”.

 

Finally, Jongin understood why the band members were grinning with each other and some fans found it amusing. It’s about him. Jongin couldn’t help but to feel embarrassed. “I—“

 

“I am honestly, terribly sorry for what I said. I didn’t realize that you’re actually sitting in the section for press. Turn out you’re just doing your job. Also, thanks for writing nice things about our fans. That’s worth a tease” Lu Han tried to light up the atmosphere around them. “I thought you would feel embarrassed so according to my lovely band mates, I should apologize, seeing you seem lost after what I did last night”.

 

Jongin blinked his eyes at him. “Honestly, it’s not a big deal. I really don’t know what you’re saying at that moment until you told me just now. All I remember is seeing you and your band mates grinning at each other and some of your fans joining in”. He took a sip of his hot chocolate, which is not really hot at this moment. Frankly speaking, Jongin did not feel offended at all. “I am so into your fans at that time”.

 

“Is that sarcasm that I just hear?”

 

“No! I really want to write something about Escapade’s fandom since it is indeed a big fandom. 86,000 of crowds, that’s not a joke”.

 

“So we’re fine now?”

 

“Very” Jongin grinned widely. Lu Han wished he could beg Jongin to spare him some mercy, if it’s not too odd to do.

 

“So, what’s your next task?”

 

Jongin clasped his hands together and his face lighted up 102 times than before. Lu Han knew the fond was visible on his face.

 

“Well, The 1975 is coming to Manchester this weekend so I’m going to fly there on Friday, watch their show and write another review article due on Sunday. Cross the writing part and just focus on the fact that I’m flying to Manchester and watching The 1975”.

 

Before he could ask, he knew why Jongin was so ecstatic about flying over to Manchester and watching The 1975. It’s his kind of music. “Cool. Are you flying alone?”

 

Jongin nodded. “Yeah. I thought I’ll be going with Jongdae, our photographer, but apparently not”.

 

“Are you allowed on bringing someone else to fly with you?”

 

“As long as our company doesn’t have to pay for that person and I actually do my work, it’s fine”.

 

Lu Han nodded and gave Jongin a look at the latter couldn’t figure what it meant. “I’m in need of a vacation since we’re already officially on our break”.

 

“Yeah, you should. You guys have been working pretty much nonstop this past few years”.

 

“And Manchester sounds like a nice place”.

 

“Yeah, sure I’ve been th—“ Jongin almost splashed the remaining of his chocolate drink on Lu Han’s face when the realization hit him. He didn’t want to sound like a hopeful person but—“Are you saying you want to fly to Manchester with me on this Friday? Correct me if I’m wrong”.

 

Lu Han laughed at how pale Jongin looks at that moment. “There’s nothing to be corrected there”.

 

“Wait, but why?”

 

“I thought I told you that I’m in need of a vacation?”

 

Jongin blinked his eyes rapidly. “But to Manchester? With me? Watching The 1975? I’ll be back to NY on Tuesday. I don’t think—“

 

“Chill out, Jongin” Lu Han sipped on his Iced Americano before looking back at the (cute) brunette in front of him. “I just want to relax that’s all. How long will I be there is not important as long as I’m having a good time and also, I can pay the trip’s expenses by myself”.

 

●●●●●●●●●●●●●

 

So, Lu Han was actually serious about flying to Manchester with Jongin which is why he was walking his way to Jongin with his all black outfit and a shade and a snapback on his head. “Sorry, have to face my nosy band mates before I could go out of my hotel room”, he settled down beside Jongin. “They are changing their profession for this break I guess. Too many fucking questions on why I want to fly to Manchester all of sudden”.

 

Jongin just giggled imagining Lu Han being questioned by his band mates. He could already imagine the annoyed look on his face. He didn’t know Lu Han that well yet, but he could definitely imagine it. “If I were them, I would ask you too many fucking questions too” he said, clearly mocking the elder. He eyed Lu Han up and down. “Lord, are you on a secret mission on something? And a skateboard? Really? Are you planning on changing profession during this break too?”

 

“Why are you asking me that?”

 

“All black, a shade, snapback to cover your face. If I didn’t know you, I would already expect you are a famous figure” he said as his eyes were still on Lu Han. “No wonder your band mates are nosy about this”.

 

“Oh shut up. And for your information, I do skate” Lu Han rolled his eyes behind his square shade. “Anyway, I can’t risk people finding out I’m flying somewhere with someone. Don’t want people to get you on tabloid as my possible next man eh?” Lu Han looked over at Jongin as the brunette just chuckled. “Don’t get me wrong. I just—I just want to get you away from scandal and all. I’ve had enough with people romantically linked me with my friends. I don’t think you deserve your name to be out there for something you didn’t do or maybe don’t even like it”.

 

Jongin nodded as he’s fully understood what Lu Han mean by it. If people asked who the most scandalous member of Escapade is, the answer would be Lu Han. As the front man of the band, of course his name was being called out there more than the rest of the members. Being linked to various people from fellow celebrities to his non-celebrity friends, he understood why Lu Han refused to have another one especially when the band was going into their break after few busy years.

 

Jongin knew Lu Han used to have a romantic relationship going on in his life. He might barely listening to their music, it’s his choice, but as a person who works in media, he couldn’t help but to know what’s happening within the industry. Who didn’t know that Lu Han just broke up with his longtime boyfriend, Kim Minseok three months into their recent tour? There were too many speculations on why the break up was happening but Lu Han never gave any statement except for confirming the break up. Rumor had it going on for months that Lu Han purposely hooked up with groupies or anyone he met while he’s partying, just to get on his ex-boyfriend.

 

“I understand. No worries, I’m not offend at all”, he looked at Lu Han. “But can you at least take your shade off? You kind of give me the celebrity vibe if you wear it while you’re walking with me”.

 

Lu Han laughed while taking his shade off before putting it into his backpack. He’s relieved that Jongin understood. Well, of course he would, he’s someone who’s working in media field. He knew what’s happening. “Okay, so can we move now? Pretty sure you don’t want to miss the flight”.

 

 

 

 

“Lu Han” Jongin called as he appeared at the door that connected their room. They just let it unlocked, knowing it’ll be easier for them to find each other. He shook his head at the sight of the red haired man sprawled on his bed covered with blanket still sleeping peacefully. Jongin shook his head before walking towards the queen size bed where Lu Han is currently sleeping on. “Lu Han” he called again, this time shaking the elder lightly.

 

Lu Han stirred from his current position and his eyes were opening slowly. “What a beautiful day” he thought as he’s greeted with Jongin sending him a small smile when he fully opens his eyes. He shuts down the thought. “What do you want Jongin? You are supposed to be jetlagged”.

 

Jongin giggles and Lu Han was already regret everything he said. He seriously needed Jongin to stop giggling or grinning too much around him. He needed some mercy to be spared on him. He’s just a man who wanted to have a good time.

 

“Hey, I used to fly around too you know? Even not as often as you do” he looked at Lu Han who is currently sitting up and faced him. “Do you want to wander around or something? We have few hours before we have to head to the show”.

 

Lu Han was obviously half asleep when it took him a few minutes before he could respond. “Wait, I have to go to the show too? I don’t have a ticket”.

 

“You don’t have to worry about that, I’ve sort it out for you” he gave Lu Han a flirty wink which earned a big laugh from the elder. “You don’t want to ask how I sort it out?”

 

“Geez, okay. How do you sort it out for me?”

 

Jongin grinned, again. “I have Sehun, my best friend also my life saver, called the organizer to add another seat in the Press section for a press from Rolling Stone. Last minute addition, I said”.

 

Lu Han shook his head. “You’re ridiculous but thank you. So, do I have to pretend to be a journalist now?”

 

“Depends but you could just sit there and enjoy the show. But, you have to be proper in disguise. Having you sitting with people who are working for media outlets, you definitely have to. They might just figure out who you are by just your eyebrows” Jongin tried to fix the crumbled blanket on Lu Han’s bed. “Make it worth, I owe the whole story to Sehun for doing this. He asks me too many fucking questions”.

 

“You know what, if I were him, I would ask you too many fucking questions too” and they ended up sharing big laugh.

 

Probably, it is indeed a beautiful day.

 

 

 

 

Lu Han and Jongin entered the venue after showing off the ‘Press’ tag to the guard. It’s all familiar to Jongin, he’s been doing this too much after years of working for Rolling Stones but definitely not for Lu Han. He found it funny that no one actually recognized that he is Lu Han, a member of a famous pop-rock band called Escapade. He guessed the snapback and nerd glasses do the wonder.

 

“Hey mate, you okay there?” Jongin whispered to Lu Han as his eyes wandered around, try to see if anyone recognized Lu Han. Apparently, there seemed to be none.

 

Lu Han nodded ecstatically. “Yeah, I’m great. No worries”. This is also the first time he sat just few feet away from the stage watching a show of other fellow artiste. He usually had to take a far seat to watch a show but apparently not this one, not when Jongin sorted everything out for him.

 

After few moments, the band was up on stage. They started the show with their hit titled ‘[Girls](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FXYSD65UpSg)’ and the fans start to scream and singing along. Lu Han took a glance on Jongin, who is observing every members’ move on stage. He’s looking so serious but at the same time he’s singing along. He’s definitely a fan. Lu Han smiled all alone thinking this was how Jongin watched him on stage last weekend. Except Jongin wasn’t singing along. He made it clear he isn’t a fan.

 

And Lu Han thinks, Jongin is beautiful when he is focusing on something.

 

●●●●●●●●●●●●

 

“Wake up sleepyhead” Lu Han sat on Jongin’s bed, trying to wake up the brunette. It’s kind of amusing how they’re so used to invading each other’s personal space and none of them was bothered by it.

 

“Oh come on, I am not spending my last day in Manchester watching you sleeping all day” he shook Jongin who is obviously not even slightly bothered by Lu Han’s presence. Lu Han had no choice but to bounce on the bed. It worth it. He heard a loud groan coming from Jongin.

 

“What do you want Lu Han? Waking me up in this godly hour?” he grumbled when his eyes met with Lu Han grinning widely, obviously happy that he’s successfully waking Jongin up.

 

“It’s already 10. You are supposed to wake up” Lu Han crawled closer to Jongin. “You need to get up, take a bath, get yourself ready and we’re going out. Getting some foods to eat, wander around Manchester and also, I want to skate” he let out a small laugh when he earned a look from Jongin. “If you don’t want to accompany me skating, it’s fine. I can do it by myself. You can go anywhere you want as long as you’re safe”.

 

Jongin shook his head. “It’s not that. It’s—you know where the skate park is?”

 

“This isn’t the first time I’m coming here, Jongin” he said while jokingly pinching on Jongin’s left cheek. “Now, get out of your bed and get yourself ready. I’ll be in my room, okay?”

 

 

 

 

After wandered around, buying some stuffs and settled down with their brunch in Chinatown, they’re taking a bus heading to Piccadilly Station which according to Lu Han, is near the skatepark that he wanted to go. After they hopped off the bus and traveled around the station and down the London Road, they finally reached their destination. Jongin looked up at the sign ‘Projekts Skatepark’.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this with me? You might get bored”.

 

Jongin looked at him, contemplating what to answer Lu Han’s question. “I guess. It’ll be way more boring if I wander around alone”.

 

Lu Han nodded while taking out his wallet. “If you insist. We’ll take the 2 hours pass yeah? Is that okay with you?” he asked with concern. He looked at Jongin and saw the brunette nodding his head and taking out his wallet. Lu Han held his hand and shook his head. “It’s okay, it’s on me. You’re here because of me anyway”.

 

“Are you sure? You shouldn’t waste your money on me. You paid for almost everything”.

 

The red haired man chuckled. “I spend it on you, I wouldn’t call it a waste anyway” he sent a flirty wink to Jongin before proceed to pay the passes.

 

They entered the skatepark after Lu Han was done with the passes. There’s not many people at that moment since it’s a working hour which Jongin is thankful of. He probably looked really awkward sitting there watching a certain (gorgeous) red haired man with a pale skin skating, among the people who go there genuinely to skate. He couldn’t believe he’s doing this. He’s going to sit somewhere and just watched the famous front man of Escapade skateboarding in his leisure time. Honestly, who else living this kind of luck aside from his band mates and Kim Minseok? Bonus point, the famous figure also paid for him to enter this skatepark and watch him. Ha.

 

“You okay there?” Lu Han called loudly and when Jongin looked at his direction, the elder was already grinning while throwing his flannel away, leaving only the white Vans shirt.

 

Jongin almost lose himself. “I’m fine. Please, just start skating. Don’t mind me here”. Although he thought he might sound a little desperate for some hot skater Lu Han, but did he give a damn? No.

 

“Okay. If you’re recording anything, just don’t spread it yeah?” Lu Han laughed while fixing his snapback. His right leg was already stepping on the deck, followed by his left leg. Then, he slide down the ledge and Jongin could clearly see the thrilled look on his face. He really wanted to do this.

 

Lu Han was definitely having the time of his life. He kept on doing various skateboarding trick. Jongin almost feared for his life when he saw Lu Han was doing the 360 Flip trick because what if Lu Han didn’t land on the right way? What if Lu Han didn’t land back on his skateboard? Honestly he almost feared himself every time Lu Han was doing a trick. Let it be Ollie, BS Noseslide trick, Heel Flip trick or even at any freestyle trick that Lu Han did. Sometimes he just wanted to scream stop but Lu Han was having too much fun doing it. It’s okay, he guessed, this is his thing. Sometimes Lu Han would stop and talked with the other skaters there. From what Jongin observed, the other guy was praising Lu Han’s skateboarding skill since the red haired cheeks turned red (not as red as his hair) and he ducked his head down and muttered lots of ‘thank you’ (apparently Jongin can read lip movements).

 

After an hour and half, Lu Han skateboarding himself to where Jongin was sitting. He approached Jongin with the widest smile the brunette had ever seen since he hang out with him. “Having the time of your life there?” Jongin teased.

 

“It’s wicked” Lu Han laughed. He reached for the water bottle beside Jongin and drank it. “It’s been awhile since I do this. I usually only skating around the stadium, wander around, messing with the staffs” he chuckled at the memory of touring. “But this is the real shit. Got to imply what I’ve seen on internet”.

 

Jongin widened his eyes. “You only learn all those tricks from internet?”

 

“What else do you expect from someone who have been touring all around the world and having a pack schedule?” he’s taking off his white shirt and start wiping his sweaty body with it. “Can’t manage to attend any session, so that’s the best I could do”.

 

Jongin was not bothered by the sight of shirtless Lu Han beside him. Or was he. He tried to not to glance too much at the guy beside him. “Since when did you start skateboarding? And how do you find interest in it?”

 

“Geez, you do sound like a reporter” he chuckled. “Well, I’d like to try an extreme sport. In-line skate, BMX is pretty mainstream I guess, so I try skateboarding. Skateboard is also easier to carry everywhere” he wiped his body some more and Jongin tried to not to be bothered by it (for the nth time). “Also, Chanyeol is sharing the same interest. So I have a mate to skate around with”.

 

“How about injury? I don’t think you can get away and master all those tricks without getting any injury”.

 

Lu Han offered him a soft smile before chuckling. “Plenty of times honestly. Do you see the scar here?” he pointed to the visible scar near his right eyebrows. “I got this when I try the Noseslide trick for the first time. I wasn’t able to balance myself so I feel and this—“ he pointed at the scar “—reach the rail I slide on” he laughed while remembering it. Jongin scrunched his face. “Luckily we’re on our break or specifically on writing session for our third album so this injury wasn’t all over the media. I’m not allowed to post any recent selfie on SNS and the rest also can’t post any of their recent selfies with me at that time” he laughed some more. “Besides worrying, they’re also pretty stoke to see me get injured. They said, ‘at least the pretty boy is not that pretty anymore’ “.

 

“They’re wrong I guess”.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Yeah, the scar doesn’t affect how you look”.

 

“So you’re saying I’m still pretty then?”

 

Jongin scoffed. “Geez, interpret it in any way you want”.

 

Lu Han buttoned up his flannel after he sprayed a body fragrance on him. “I notice you don’t really ask me a lot of questions since we— we know each other”.

 

“Out of all things you could notice about me, you notice that one?”, Jongin chuckled.

 

“Yeah” Lu Han ran his fingers through his hair. “I know you are working in entertainment media. Honestly, I expect you to ask me a lot of question. It doesn’t matter about the band, our management or just me. Like—aren’t you curious? You have like a week to ask me anything but you don’t”.

 

Jongin chuckled and his fingers fiddled with the hem of his shirt. “Asking you a lot of questions isn’t the reason why I’m here”.

 

“It doesn’t have to be specifically when we’re here”. Damn, Lu Han thought he made it sounds like they’re secret lover. “Like I said, you have a week—since we know each other. You could ask when we’re texting, but you don’t”.

 

“I don’t see why I should ask you a lot of questions. If you lost track a bit, let me remind you, I am not working for a gossip magazine. I don’t write that stuff”.

 

“I know”, Lu Han licked his bottom lips. “But I’m sure you’ve heard a lot about the band. Or about me” he chuckled. He knew how much headlines he had for himself regardless it’s a good or a bad headline. “Or did you just beli—“

 

“Right, listen” Jongin turned himself facing Lu Han. “I admit I heard a lot. I’m in media entertainment industry, I can’t help but to know all those stuffs. But frankly speaking? I don’t believe what they say about you. Except for the break up. Your reps confirm it” he offered Lu Han a small smile, trying to light up the environment. “But on the lothario image of yours that they’re trying to push, I don’t believe them”.

 

Lu Han arched his eyebrows. “Why’s that?”

 

“You could’ve take advantage on me, but you don’t”, Jongin said boldly. He hoped he didn’t cross the border. Seeing Lu Han was smiling, he’s relieved.

 

Lu Han nodded. “Okay”. He looked at Jongin. “But you still don’t want to ask me anything? It will be an exclusive interview you know. I might have to remind you that we’ll be back to New York tomorrow and after that I’ll go back to Beijing to spend my break there. This may be your golden chance”.

 

Jongin frowned at the mention of New York and Beijing. He didn’t know if he liked the idea of being ocean away from Lu Han. “If you insist” he giggled before asking. “When will we go back to hotel, wash up ourselves especially you, who need it the most and grab our dinner? Then we have to pack our things because as you mention just now, we’re heading back to New York tomorrow”.

 

Lu Han laughed loudly. “That is one good question”.

 

●●●●●●●●●●●●

 

It’s a Saturday night and Jongin crashed into Sehun’s apartment. He threw himself on the couch in the living room before Sehun could say anything. He just grinned when Sehun was offering him a death glare. “What’s with that look?”

 

Sehun walked towards him and pulled him up. “At least wash yourself and change your stinky clothes before throwing yourself onto my couch”. Sehun met with Jongin’s puppy eyes. “Yeah, okay you may borrow my clothes”, he pushed Jongin while muttering “not that you never do that”.

 

After both of the young men finished washing themselves and their dinner, they settled down in the living room, trying to find any fascinating tv show to watch. “Jongin—“ Sehun turned to watch his best friend who just arched his eyebrows in response “—you know you owe me something don’t you?”

 

“Oh, I do?”

 

“Oh come on” Sehun rolled his eyes. “Don’t put that act on me. It has been two weeks of me purposely not asking you a single thing but I don’t think I can hold it inside anymore”.

 

Maybe Jongin started to regret his decision to have a sleepover at Sehun’s place. He should see this coming. He honestly thought Sehun let it slide this time but he was wrong. “I don’t know what you’re talking about” is the best he could say at that moment.

 

“You don’t know huh?”, the blonde wiggled his eyebrows. “Manchester. Who’s going with you to Manchester two weeks ago?”. He put his index finger on Jongin’s lips before his best friend could say anything. “I know you know I know. There’s reason why you suddenly ask for an extra place in the name of Rolling Stone’s staff—“, he pulled his finger from Jongin’s lips, “—when it’s clear that you’re supposed to go there alone”.

 

Jongin sighed. “Okay since I owe you I guess but—“, he looked at Sehun, “—do you really want to know?”

 

“Do I look like I’m not interested at all?”

 

“But I need you to be able to keep a secret. This time, please, I’m begging you”.

 

Sehun blinked his eyes rapidly. “Whoa there, it’s nice to hear you beg me. But no worries, you know it’ll be safe with me”, he patted Jongin’s back softly. As dramatic as Sehun can be, all Jongin’s secrets are safe with him. He might be a little shit, dramatic most of the time and throwing witty remarks on Jongin is his favorite activity, but he’s the best Jongin could ever ask to be his friend and Jongin knew that. There’s reason why their best friend for a decade.

 

Jongin nodded, trusting Sehun on this one, he considered, big secret. He took a deep breath before he said, “It’s Lu Han”.

 

The two young men were having a staring contest for a solid five seconds before Sehun laughed out loud. “Right, Jongin. You should find a better lie”.

 

“Did I stutter just now, Sehun?”

 

Sehun stopped laughing and looked at Jongin, who’s looking so serious. If Jongin lied, he’ll stutter and ducked his head to the ground, but Jongin didn’t do those things just now. “Which Lu Han?”

 

“How many Lu Han that you know?”

 

“Only one”.

 

“Then the only Lu Han you know, I guess”.

 

Sehun narrowed his eyes on Jongin “Is this the same Lu Han that I’m thinking right now?”

 

Jongin arched his eyebrows “Right, which Lu Han?”

 

“Escapade’s Lu Han?” Sehun slowly raised his eyebrows, anticipating an answer from Jongin.

 

Jongin arched his eyebrows before nodding. “Escapade's Lu Han, it is”.

 

On the other hand, Sehun was obviously needed some times to process everything. He shot Jongin an intense stare, trying to detect any lie in his best friend but he found none. “B—but—how?”

 

“Remember the day someone wants to meet me in the meeting room?”

 

No response from Sehun.

 

“The day I publish my Escapade article”.

 

Sehun nodded. “Wait, are you telling me—“

 

“Yeah, turn out the person who wants to meet me is Lu Han. On that day, he asked me out—I mean, to have the lunch with him”.

 

Sehun widened his eyes. “You little shit. Is that why you turn me down that day?”

 

Jongin let out a small chuckle. “I’m sorry, but yeah. I’m really sorry, but hey, isn’t it worth?”

 

“Right, Lu Han over your best friend for a decade. Fantastic. Glad to hear that” he shot Jongin a death glare. “So, why he’s asking you out and how in Earth he’s interested to fly to Manchester with you?”

 

“Well, apparently he kind of tease me during the concert but I didn’t realize that since I’m so busy observing his fans. So it’s his way to say sorry I guess. He thought I’m embarrassed for what has happened but turn out I have no idea about it” he looked at Sehun and from his look, he wanted Jongin to continue. “For the rest—I think it just kind of happen”.

 

“What do you mean by it just kind of happen?”

 

Jongin shrugged. “It just—I told him I’m going to Manchester for The 1975 show and he said he need a vacation and Manchester sounds like a great place then it just kind of happen. Everything”. He looked at his best friend, still “And before you’re going to assume anything, no, nothing is happening between us. Just two lads hanging out together like the lads we are”.

 

Sehun chuckled. “I haven’t assume anything yet but thanks for clearing it up”. He looked at Jongin, this time he’s looking serious. “And are you okay with anything that’s going on between you and him right now? I mean you know how it’d turn out when the media find out”.

 

“I know”, Jongin offered Sehun a soft smile. “But he’s trying his best not to let any media find out about me. I mean, that I’m actually hanging out with him. Don’t want to risk me as something I’m not slash I don’t like”.

 

“Aw, that is really nice of him. I like him already”.

 

●●●●●●●●●●●●

 

It’s two in the afternoon and Jongin watched his best friend preparing their lunch. He had no idea what Sehun was preparing but he hoped they’re edible anyway. He rested his head on the kitchen counter and checked his phone. He had been texting with Lu Han since they’re ocean away. Just lads asking how each other doing. No text, so he opened Twitter, scrolling past his timeline and stopped at the tweet from a familiar username.

 

 **_@Lu_Han_ ** _: Family dinner! *is buzzing*_

It was posted four hours ago. He chuckled before choosing to favorite the tweet. Less than two minutes later, his phone rang and he almost threw his phone on the floor because hey, he’s shocked. Looking at the caller ID, he drew a widest smile ever.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Just favorite it? No reply?”

 

Jongin giggled adorably. “That’s a very nice way to greet me over the phone. I’m buzzed”.

 

Lu Han laughed out loud on the other line. “Right, hello there New York people. How are you doing?” he said, still laughing.

 

“Very fine. Just watching my friend preparing our lunch”.

 

“Bad boy. Just watching and no helping eh? Next time, remind me that I shouldn’t invite you to my place if I want to do so” he teased over the phone. Jongin knows he’s enjoying it and he let Lu Han have it.

 

“It’s his house—“ Jongin cleared his throat. “Anyway, I told him about us since—remember I told you about Sehun right? Yeah, it’s him and well, is that okay?”

 

There’s a pause from Lu Han and Jongin thought he’s already sweating out of nervousness. “Lu Han?”

 

“Yeah” another pause. “Yeah, sure” and another pause. “Sure it’s fine. I remember you told me you owe him the whole story and he’s your best friend. It just—“

 

“Just what?”

 

“He can keep it as a secret right? Temporarily or something”.

 

Jongin wasn’t sure what Lu Han meant by the latter part but he didn’t ask. “Yeah, I told him to and no worries, he knew how to keep a secret. So far, mine is safe with him”. Jongin looked at Sehun to find the blonde was already looking at him and raising his eyebrows. He saw his best friend mouthing ‘Lu Han?’ and he nodded.

 

“Really?” Lu Han chuckled and no more tense in his voice. “He sounds like someone that I should meet” he ended it with a yawn.

 

Jongin glanced at the wall clock in Sehun’s kitchen. It showed that the time is 2:00 PM. “You are supposed to sleep. It’s already late in Beijing”.

 

“Really?”

 

Jongin clicked his tongue. “It’s already 2:00 PM here so that’s mean it’s already 2:00 AM there in Beijing. I know how much the time different between New York and Beijing okay”. Jongin shot Sehun a death glare when he caught his best friend rolling his eyes at him.

 

“Aw, that’s so sweet of you” he yawned again. “I am not that sleepy—“

 

“Said the one who keeps on yawning over the phone”.

 

Lu Han chuckled softly. “You know, it’s a family dinner. Even my extended family is attending so it’s pretty tiring. You know, too many fucking questions being asked”.

 

Both of them shared a laugh. “Of course they will do that. It has been a while since they meet you”. Jongin paused. “But you are having a great time right?”

 

Lu Han nodded before he realized that Jongin couldn’t see his gesture. “Of course, it’s been a while, like you said. But can’t help to be tired. Some are bringing their grandchildren and you know how kids act. Also I have to avoid the love life question like 10 000 times, in this night alone” he chuckled. “Tell me how is that not tiring?”

 

Jongin giggled. He could imagine Lu Han mentally rolling his eyes every time people drop that question to him. “Considering it’s you, you should get used to it already”.

 

“True, but I should also remind you that it’s my reps that give the statement to media—“

 

“But without your permission, they don’t do it. Also, you’ve been asked in interviews”.

 

“Whoa, I thought you aren’t a fan”.

 

“Oh shut up” Jongin rolled his eyes. Without Lu Han knowing, Jongin was starting to search and listened to Escapade’s music. He downloaded all their songs from the first album to the latest one, including their live album. Watching some of their interviews. Jongin had also downloaded the songs that Lu Han wrote with/for other artistes. He’s bringing admiring to the new level.

 

“So, anything interesting that I should know?”

 

Jongin shrugged. “Nothing I guess” he paused. “But hey, you know what?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Some of Escapade’s fans were sending me presents. They really like the article I wrote about your last show” he sighed. “I don’t know if I deserve it. I think it’s too much?” he smiled. “I mean, I’m just doing my work and your show is indeed great so—“

 

“You deserve it” the smile on Lu Han’s face could be heard through his voice. “So that explains your tweet on thanking our fans”.

 

“Yeah. And you know what, they’re giving me a deer antler”.

 

Lu Han offered a soft laugh. He knew well what it means with the antler. But he asked anyway. He wanted Jongin to continue talking. He just wanted to hear Jongin. Period. “Really? Why a deer antler?”

 

Jongin frowned. “You don’t know?”

 

A wide smile was formed on Lu Han’s face. “I don’t recall”.

 

“Well, according to the letter from the fan who gave the antler, your name means ‘deer of the dawn’. So, it’s you. Kind of. Ha”. He grinned when he heard Lu Han’s chuckle on the other line. “Also, according to their letter, I look cute standing beside you aka we look cute together”.

 

This time, Lu Han laughed out loud and slowed down when he realized it’s midnight in his place. “They mention that? How do they kno—“

 

“I can show you the proof later” Jongin cut before Lu Han could continue. “I posted the backstage picture that we took after the interview, on my Twitter. That’s how they know I guess”.

 

“Hmm, do you think they’re right?” Lu Han asked, some of his words was muffled by yawn.

 

“Seriously, go to sleep”.

 

Lu Han refused. “I’m fine”.

 

“We can talk later. There’s this thing called tomorrow”.

 

“Talk more”.

 

Jongin looked at Sehun who’s already finished preparing their lunch. He mouthed a ‘wait a minute’ to Sehun and the blonde replied with a silent ‘take your time’ while patting Jongin’s cheek.

 

“You’re weird when you’re sleepy”.

 

Lu Han hummed through the phone. “More”.

 

“What more?”

 

“Talk more—“ he paused “—Jonginnie”.

 

Jongin giggled but he’s trying to fight a laugh at the same time. “Seriously? Jonginnie?”

 

“Stop with your short reply, Jonginnie”.

 

Jongin giggled more when Lu Han called him with that name. He probably wanted to change his name after this phone call. “We should hung up. This is an international call. It would cost a lot”.

 

“It’s affordable”.

 

“What a cocky rock star you are there, young man” he tsk-ed at Lu Han. “As much as I want you to pay lots of money because of me, I also need to eat. My friend is finished with it”.

 

Jongin swore he heard a heavy sigh on the other line.

 

“Right, we’ll talk later I guess” Lu Han clicked his tongue over the phone. “Send my warm regard to your friend and eat well yeah?”

 

“Sure. Bye, Lu Han”.

 

Lu Han chuckled. “I’m not going to say goodbye because this isn’t one. So, have a nice day. Talk to you later”. With that, both of them hung up.

 

Sehun was already giving him a look. Jongin knew well he had to struggle for the whole day with Sehun.

 

●●●●●●●●●●●

 

Jongin rushed to his apartment since the day was getting cloudy and according to weather report, it might rain this late evening. He wouldn’t want to catch up in the heavy rain and having to stick somewhere waiting for the rain to stop. He’s definitely not going to sacrifice his resting time for that. When he finally reached his apartment, he took of his shoes, heading straight to him room, keeping his bag in there. When he’s about to change his shirt, the doorbell was ringing. He frowned in confusion since he barely got guest at time like this and if it’s one of his friends or colleagues, they would inform him first.

 

He walked towards the door and trying to figure the guest by looking through the small hole on his door. Unfortunately, the guest was letting his back facing Jongin’s door so he couldn’t see him. Jongin took a deep breath before slowly opening his door, peeking his head out. “Um, may I help you sir?”

 

The man was obviously shocked after Jongin approached him. He slowly turned around and reveal his true form to Jongin.

 

“Lu Han?!” Jongin shrieked.

 

The guest widened his eyes and looked around to see if there’s anyone beside them. Jongin giggled as he looked at the way Lu Han reacted.

 

“Lu Han?!” this time, he let out an excited whisper. “What—how do you know my place?”

 

“My bodyguard told me it might be raining soon, so can you please let me in? I’ll tell you when we settle down inside”.

 

Jongin liked the idea of having Lu Han in his apartment. It’s unexpected but definitely not unwanted. “Sure, come in”. He opened the door wider and gave Lu Han space to walk inside his place. He followed behind and asked Lu Han to sit on his couch. “I just got back from work, so—“

 

“I know” Lu Han said as he take his sunglasses and snapback off. He ruffled his red hair and fixing it after. “I saw you. I’ve been waiting with my bodyguard down there”.

 

Jongin realized he missed to see that bright red hair around him. He actually smiled at the sight of it. “Oh, how do you know the address to my place anyway?”

 

Lu Han rested himself against the soft couch. He closed his eyes and let out a breath of relief. “I had to pull the same old shit that I pulled when I first meet you personally” he opened his eyes and met with the confuse look on Jongin’s face. “But this time with Oh Sehun”.

 

Jongin widened his eyes. “When did you drop by our office?”

 

“It just kind of happen I guess” he shrugs, leaving Jongin clueless than ever. “Nah, that’s when you’re being called into your editor’s room, well that’s what Sehun said”.

 

“Did he know that he’s giving my address to you and not any random Lu Han?”

 

Lu Han looked at the brunette. “You could ask any other important question but you’re up for that. Seriously?”

 

“What else that could be important than that?”

 

“Like—“ Lu Han looked at Jongin “—what I’m doing in New York?”

 

“Ah” Jongin scratched his head. He’s still surprised at the fact Lu Han showed up in front of his place. It still felt like a dream. “That’s right. What are you doing here, in New York? I thought you’re on break and supposed to spend it with your family and friends?”

 

Lu Han offered Jongin a small laugh. “That’s what I’m waiting to hear”. He straightened his back before turn himself a little bit to face Jongin who sat beside him. “I’m here with the rest of the band actually. We got called by SiriusXM to their place, performing obviously”.

 

“And I thought you guys are supposed to be on break after the tour”.

 

Lu Han nods. “That’s true, but our management wouldn’t like it if we just go under the radar. We haven’t really been on anywhere since the break start what— like five or six months ago except the headline where Chanyeol was in Australia, surfing in wetsuit which apparently is hot—“

 

“And about Kyungsoo house hunting in London” Jongin cut off.

 

“And you’re actually keeping up with the band’s news. Welcome to the fandom”.

 

“Back to the actual story”.

 

“Oh yeah” Lu Han pursed his lips. “So when SiriusXM invite us to come to their show, our management couldn’t turn it down, they want us to do something so, ta-da” he opened his arms and smiled widely while widened his eyes at the same time.

 

It gained Jongin a good laugh. It’s unbelievable to see someone who’s being called as the hottest rock star, was doing that kind of gesture in front of him. “Okay, so you’ve answered one. I have another question”.

 

“Go on”.

 

“What are you doing in my apartment then?”

 

Lu Han played with his snapback before shrugging. “I don’t think I have a very solid reason but I can say that—I don’t know, when we landed all I know is I want to meet you”.

 

Jongin cheeks was burning and he hoped it wouldn’t be too obvious. That was a nice answer. “You could’ve just call me and meet up somewhere”.

 

Lu Han covered his face with his snapback and groaned. “Where’s the fun in that? I love surprise—“

 

“And surprising people, I guess” Jongin looked at Lu Han. “Like how many times have you surprised me since we meet?”

 

Lu Han nodded. “That’s true” he grinned. “Anyway, just so you know, I’m staying at the hotel with my band. Also, you don’t have to worry, I’ll leave by tonight considering we have a band practice tomorrow morning but I probably will be having my dinner here. Is that okay with you?”

 

Jongin nods frantically. “Sure, I’m okay with it. You’re my guest so, yeah, suit yourself. Um, so do you want to wash up or something?”

 

“Sure. Some warm water hitting my body would be nice. I haven’t wash myself for three days”.

 

“You stink”.

 

“Just kidding, love”.

 

Jongin laughed it off. He’s already used to Lu Han calling him by that name. “Whatever, I’ll get you a towel. Do you want a change clothes too or—“

 

“Very domestic, I love it” Lu Han offered Jongin a flirty wink. “But it’s okay, I’ll just wear my clothes. I have no time to deal with my frantic band mates if they see me in a different clothes later at the hotel”.

 

After Lu Han finished his shower, he walked around the house, looking up close to Jongin’s very own personal space. There were picture frames of himself, his friends and his family. He also took time admiring the simple yet neat interior design of Jongin’s apartment. He then walked towards the kitchen and found Jongin there who looked like preparing something.

 

“What are you up to?”

 

“Our dinner” Jongin answered while chopping something looked like mushrooms. “I plan to make spaghetti for dinner. Are you okay with that?”

 

“Sure. I would like to taste your cooking”.

 

“I promise you no regret”.

 

“I’ll hold onto your words”. Lu Han walked near Jongin and leaned his side against the kitchen counter. “Is there anything that I can help?”

 

Jongin chuckled. “Yeah, just sit down somewhere. You’re my guest, there’s no way I would let you do the work” he said after finished with the mushrooms. “Also, I’ve watched the interview where you admit you’re a bad cooker after your band mates pointing it out to the interviewer”.

 

“Ah, keeping up with my old interviews eh?”

 

“Got to know you better since we’ve been separated after a week and half of knowing each other”.

 

“Ouch, that sounds like a tragic love story there”.

 

Jongin giggled before turning his head toward the kitchen stove. “Hey, can you check if the water is boiling? I’d like to put the spaghetti in”.

 

Lu Han turned around to check on the water. “I think you can put the spaghetti in already. The water is already boiling. Or do you need my help?”

 

“Nu uh” Jongin said as he walked towards the stove with a packet of spaghetti in his hands. “Like I told you, I won’t let you do the work. You can suit yourself somewhere, watching television or something. I’ll call you when I finished”.

 

“Geez, what’s the point of me coming here if I just end up spending my time alone watching television in your living room?” Lu Han rolled his eyes while Jongin tried to fight a smile. “Never mind, I’ll just settle down in the kitchen until you finished I guess”.

 

Jongin shook his head. “How does your band mates stand you?”

 

“The question should be the other way around”.

 

“Whatever, Mr. Always Right” Jongin said and proceed to make the spaghetti sauce. “Anyway, when are you supposed to go to SiriusXM?”

 

“Next Monday” Lu Han answered while watching Jongin expertly switching between making the spaghetti sauce and checking on the spaghetti. He found himself liking the domestic side of Jongin. It’s really endearing.

 

“So you’re going to do band practice for the whole week?”

 

Lu Han nodded. “Yeah, that’s the plan. But if we catch up on it earlier, then we might have one or two day to rest before final rehearsal”.

 

Jongin nodded, still focusing on the sauce. “You guys are going to make it just fine. Great dynamic there”.

 

“You and your obsession with our dynamic”.

 

Jongin giggled. “Anyway, if it’s okay for me to ask, what songs are you guys going to perform there?”

 

“I don’t know yet” Lu Han shrugged. “We’ll decide on the songs tomorrow. The only thing I can tell you is, we’re going to cover a song from another artiste”.

 

“Tell me it isn’t What I Like About You”.

 

Lu Han laughed. “It’s not What I Like About You. I can promise you that”.

 

“Don’t let me down”.

 

“Alright, love” he looked around the kitchen. “Where do you keep your plates and stuffs?”

 

“At your right”.

 

Lu Han bent down and opened the cabinet before took two plates for Jongin and himself. Jongin was probably too busy with the sauce that he didn’t realize he just let Lu Han did the work. But Lu Han didn’t mind. He genuinely wanted to help. He proceeded to take spoons and forks before setting the dining table.

 

“Lord, why are you setting the table? I thought I tol—“

 

“It’s okay. I want to help. You’ve been nice enough to let me stay for a while, allowed me to wash up myself here and even cook for me. It’s uncomfortable if I just sit and watch”.

 

Jongin put the sauce on the table. “If you insist. But you can sit down now. I’m done with everything” he said as he walked back to the kitchen for the spaghetti.

 

They started eating and Lu Han praised Jongin’s cooking. “This is way better than the foods at the hotel. I’m being honest here”.

 

“You’re such a sweet talker eh?”

 

“I told you I’m being honest”.

 

“Thank you” Jongin smiled widely. “Anyway, I’ve been wanting to ask you this since you arrive here”.

 

Lu Han looked up from his plate. He raised his eyebrows at Jongin. “Go on”.

 

“Um” Jongin pursed his lips. “Aren’t you scared if anyone found up that you’re coming here? It could bring another rumor about you”.

 

Lu Han drank his water before he answered Jongin. “If someone find out, I’ll get either Sehun or Patrick, my bodyguard. Not even my band mates know I’m here meeting you. They don’t even have any idea if I keep in touch with you”.

 

Jongin’s face dropped at the latter fact. What if Lu Han was ashamed of being friend with him that he kept it from his band mates, who is like brothers to him? He’s just a write for a music magazine, not another world famous rock star.

 

“Are you okay there?”

 

Jongin nodded and continue to eat, ignoring whatever Lu Han wanted to say.

 

●●●●●●●●●●●●

 

Lu Han walked into the studio with the rest of the band after having their lunch and walked straight to his guitar which he put on a chair in the room. It had been three days the band practiced for their SiriusXM performance. “I’m too full to sing properly honestly”.

 

“You got to control your appetite mate. You looked like you haven’t eat for a weak”, Chanyeol teased him.

 

Lu Han chuckled while playing with his guitar string. He looked at his band mates and met his eyes with Baekhyun who looked at him questionably. “Do you have anything to say, Baekhyun?” he asked.

 

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows. “Actually, I do. But I want you to know if you mind me asking”.

 

“You know I don’t mind”.

 

“Right” Baekhyun nodded and biting his bottom lip. “Are you seeing someone right now?”

 

Lu Han widened his eyes. Out of all question, he didn’t expect this one would be coming from Baekhyun. He acted cool. “Why are you asking me that?”

 

“You insist to cover Sweet Disposition for our SiriusXM performance. I know you listened to it but it’s not one of your absolute favorite”.

 

“It just a song, Baekhyun” he smiled and ducked his head to the ground.

 

“Yeah, but you turn down Chanyeol’s idea to cover Fall Out Boy’s [Miss Missing You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UVOBh7ItPFI)” Baekhyun folded his arms against his chest. “Which if I’m not mistaken, FOB is you favorite band. You always insist to cover their song if we have to”.

 

Lu Han chuckled, still trying to act cool. “You can’t assume I’m saying someone just by the song I insist for us to cover”.

 

“Honestly, we expect you wanting to cover any The 1975’s song” Kyungsoo butted in spontaneously.

 

Lu Han widened his eyes before he remind himself he had to act cool. He had no idea why he had to calm himself. Not that something serious happened between him and Jongin.

 

Jongin.

 

The 1975.

 

Wait—

 

“Why would you guys expect that from me?” he eyed his band mates.

 

The three of them shrugged. “They’re having a show there the same week you’re going to Manchester two months ago. After that I saw you kept tweeting their lyrics” Chanyeol answered before settle down behind his drum set.

 

Lu Han frowned. “How do you know that?”

 

“Rolling Stone’s article” Baekhyun answered shortly and offered Lu Han a meaningful smile. “It’s written by the same writer who wrote the article for our last show. Turn out he’s there too” he wiggled his eyebrows while Kyungsoo and Chanyeol chuckled looking at Lu Han who is currently plastered by Baekhyun answer.

 

“I’m not seeing him!” Lu Han insisted.

 

“Whoa there chill” Chanyeol said while trying to fight a laugh. He already had a palm covering his mouth.

 

Baekhyun laughed out loud while Kyungsoo patted Lu Han’s back in a mocking way. “We didn’t say you’re seeing him but thanks, that’s pretty clear I guess”.

 

Lu Han glared at his band mates. “You little shit, why am I in the same band as you guys?”

 

“We would like to meet him personally, again” Baekhyun teased as get his bass.

 

“I told you I’m—“

 

“Aw, let’s continue the practice, we’ll sort it out later—“ Kyungsoo send Lu Han a wink “—loverboy”

 

●●●●●●●●●●●●

 

Escapade did their best on SiriusXM and on the next day, they are all over the media outlet again, claiming that the band hadn’t lose their dynamic over the break. Most importantly, they got massive praises for covering The Temper Trap’s [Sweet Disposition](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jxKjOOR9sPU), proving that Escapade isn’t a same old pop rock band. They proved themselves to be versatile.

 

●●●●●●●●●●●●

 

 **_@kimjongin_ ** _: A moment of love, a dream, a laugh, a kiss, a cry, our rights, our wrongs._

Jongin tweeted that as an appreciation for Lu Han. He knew Lu Han knew Sweet Disposition is his all-time favorite song.

And that tweet had been favorited by all the members of Escapade.

 

●●●●●●●●●●●●

 

Jongin ran into Endlessly Café when he knew he was late. He got a meeting to attend and turn out it’s longer than it should be. He pushed the door opened and walked straight to the hostess. “Hi, um, I have um—to meet someone here and he already made a table reservation under—“ he looked at the hostess and bit his lower lip. _‘He visited this place often’_ Jongin told himself. “—um under the name Lu Han”.

 

“Oh” the hostess nodded and smiled at Jongin. “This way, please” she said politely and led Jongin to a table where a familiar figure was having his back facing them.

 

Jongin drew a wide smile at the sight of him. “Thank you” he said to the hostess after she led him. “Hey” he said while settled down in his seat and put his backpack on an empty chair beside him.

 

“Hey” Lu Han replied, obviously enlightened at Jongin’s presence in front of him. “Busy day?”

 

Jongin fixed his flannel before looking at Lu Han. “Yeah, got an article to finished also a sudden meeting—“ he picked up the menu “—which is why I’m late. The editor turns out has a lot to say today. I’m sorry”.

 

“It’s fine, I understand. Just pick whatever you want. I already decided while waiting”.

 

Jongin laughed out loud before covering his mouth. “That’s smooth”.

 

After the waiter finished taking their orders, they fell into silence before Jongin spoke up. “So, why do you want to see me?”

 

Lu Han chuckled. “So now I need a reason to see you?”

 

“I’m a busy person. Next time you probably have to make an appointment to see me and state your reason there”.

 

Lu Han clicked his tongue. He liked it when Jongin is having fun around him, picking himself. Lu Han crooked his head left and right before giving Jongin an answer. “I just want to see you that’s all” his fingers played with the napkin on top of the table. “Also, I need to tell you something”.

 

Jongin straighten his back. “What is it?”

 

“I’m going to LA on Wednesday”.

 

“That—“ Jongin cleared his throat. He’s clearly taken aback by Lu Han’s announcement. He should see this coming. Lu Han is on break, he won’t stay in New York for long. “—is the day after tomorrow”.

 

Lu Han arched his eyebrows and nodded. “Unfortunately, yes”.

 

“But why LA?”

 

Lu Han pursed his lips. He took off his snapback and placed it on a chair beside him. The sunglasses that he put on the table, he rested it against his chest, with one of its arms stuck in the deep vee of his shirt. “Got some songwriting stuffs to do”.

 

“On a break?” Jongin asked confusedly.

 

“Yeah” Lu Han nodded. “I already got some stuffs wrote for our new album which we haven’t discuss yet, but the reason why I’m flying to LA is to write with another artiste” he looked at Jongin. “Remember we told you this in our interview with you right?”

 

Jongin offered him a smile. “Ah, I forget that”. He ducked his head before looking back at Lu Han. “So, if you don’t mind me asking, you’re going to write with whom?”

 

“Trying to get an exclusive eh?”

 

“Not that I’m going to write it”.

 

Lu Han moved forward so his face got closer to Jongin. He flashed Jongin one charming smiled before he whispered “Echosmith”.

 

“Really?” he widen his eyes out of surprise. “Whoa, I already anticipate what it’s going to sound like”.

 

“Chill there young man” he patted Jongin’s cheek before straighten his back against the chair. “Maybe I’ll send you the demo once it’s finished”.

 

“Really?! Well—“

 

Jongin was cut off when the waiter served them. He put Lu Han’s Americano and Jongin’s Hot Chocolate on the table followed by their meal. After they confirmed they don’t want to add anything, he leaved.

 

“How long are you going to be in LA?”

 

Lu Han shrugged. “Depends. Can’t say how long” he smirked at Jongin. “Why? Afraid you’re going to miss me a lot?”

 

“You wish”.

 

“Also, I have something to give—“ Lu Han slided his hand into the pocket of his black skinny jeans. He took out a necklace with a guitar pick clung on it. It’s obviously a handmade necklace. “This is for you”.

 

Jongin puts down his spoon and fork before reaching for the necklace. He examined it before lifting the red guitar pick on his palm. It had Lu Han’s initial on it. He smiled widely before it turned to a grin. “What is this for?”

 

“That—“ Lu Han took a deep breath. “We’ve been known each other for quite some time so I guess you should have something that reminds you of me”.

 

“Why does this sound like a proposal?”

 

“I promise you it’s not”.

 

Jongin nodded and chuckled. “Okay”. His eyes were still on the guitar pick. “And this?” he referred to the guitar pick and looked at Lu Han confusedly.

 

“Oh, that” Lu Han scratched his head and rubbed his temple. “That guitar pick is the first guitar pic that I used as an Escapade member. I’d say it’s a lucky charm”.

 

“I can’t—“

 

“No, please” Lu Han wrapped his palms around Jongin’s. “Please don’t refuse it. You—you are pretty much one of an important figure in my life now. Great friend, lad, whatever. You deserve this meaningful stuff of mine. Plus, I have lots of other guitar pick that I can use. I know it doesn’t matter but I really want you to own this”. He looked at Jongin with a hopeful look. “So, please? If you don’t want to wear it, it’s okay. Just keep it yeah?”

 

Jongin blinked his eyes at Lu Han before nodding. “I’ll wear it. It such a waste for a beautiful thing like this to be keep in my drawer”.

 

Lu Han slowly unwrapped his palms from Jongin’s. He drew a soft smile on his face and looked at Jongin struggled to wear the necklace around his neck. “I hope you won’t take it off no matter what happen”. His smile turned to a huge grin after Jongin was done with it. “Great. It looks great on you. My band mates will like it”.

 

“Your band mates?”

 

“They kind of help me with this”.

 

“They know?” Jongin widened his eyes.

 

Lu Han shrugged. “I wouldn’t say they know but they kind of figured out. It’s kind of surprising that I haven’t kill them yet” he chuckled. “They keep bugging me with every article that you wrote, saying it’s their aesthetic”.

 

Jongin laughed and Lu Han thought it’s beautiful. “Thank you” the brunette said while his fingers played with the guitar pick. “Tell them I said thank you too”.

 

“I will” Lu Han smiled and drank his Americano. Suddenly, they’re being surprised by some camera flashed. Lu Han quickly looked outside and his eyes met with somehow three or four paparazzi outside of the café. They’re hiding behind some of the trees but still visible. Some of the visitors outside of the café immediately turned to look inside. Fuck the transparent glass. “Shit” he muttered behind his gritted teeth. He looked at Jongin who’s pretty clueless at what just happened.

 

“Are we—“

 

“Shit, Jongin take your stuffs now and go—“ Lu Han took his snapback and put it on. “—Go to the restroom, kitchen or whenever but don’t leave this café”.

 

Jongin nodded and immediately took his backpack with him, heading to the restroom. Lu Han paid at the nearest staff and told them to keep the change before heading to the restroom, trying to find Jongin.

 

“Jongin?”

 

No answer.

 

“Jongin?”

 

A silence.

 

“Damn it, Jongin! Don’t scare the shit out of me!”

 

“I’m here”.

 

Lu Han heard. It’s such a soft and delicate sound. He let out a heavy sigh. “Right, you can come out now. It’s only me”.

 

The door of the toilet croaked slowly. Jongin took a peek before walking out of it. “Paps?”

 

Lu Han rubbed his temple. “Yeah, I’m sorry. It’s—“ he sighed “—usually no paps followed me here. I’m terribly sorry. Fuck, this will—“

 

“It’s okay. I understand” Jongin rubbed Lu Han’s back slowly. He draw a circle on his back. “Not your fault, I know. Paps are indeed pain in the ass”.

 

“With their stupid camera flash” Lu Han chuckled. “That one pap probably forgot to turn off the flash but I’m kind of glad they do that”.

 

Jongin let out a small laugh. “So what are you going to do?”

 

“I’m going to call Patrick, my bodyguard and we’ll take you home yeah? Sucks that this meeting has to end like this”.

 

Jongin nodded. He trusted Lu Han. He knew Lu Han knew how to handle a situation like this.

 

●●●●●●●●●●●●

 

Lu Han should see this coming. He kind of expected this but it still pissed him off because this is not how he wanted for whatever happened between him and Jongin to work out. The band was circling the newspapers that Zhang Yixing, their manager, had bought when he’s getting breakfast for the band.

 

“They are obviously thirsty over your love life” Chanyeol looked at all the headlines and shook his head.

 

Baekhyun picked up a newspaper which had pictures of Lu Han trying to close the gap between Jongin’s and his face with a headline **‘ESCAPADE’S LU HAN SECRET NEW LOVE INTEREST?’** A secret since they never found out about Jongin for these past few months. Not even his band mates. “I guess we can sort out about the person you’re seeing at this moment?”

 

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol and Kyungsoo shouted in unison.

 

“It’s kind of clear isn’t it?” Lu Han said, rubbing his face.

 

Baekhyun arched his eyebrows. “I don’t know if I should asked this but I am a curious person. And we’re in the same band, we’ve been friends for years, even before we have all this fame” he’s getting into his serious side. “I—scratch that. We all know each other too well. We know you well. And all I want to ask is—“ he scratched his chin and look at Lu Han “—what is Jongin to you?”

 

The only reply Lu Han could give is looking back at Baekhyun. He stayed silent.

 

“I’m not going to beat around the bush yeah. When Kyungsoo saw the headline on the internet, he told me and Chanyeol. We’ve talked about this before we decide to look on you. We just—“ Baekhyun bit his bottom lips. “You just broke up with Minseok about seven months ago. It’s a five years relationship that just broke. We saw how you’re struggling with the break up whilst we’re on tour. We saw how screw you are while dealing with it. Life on the road itself is hard and you’re struggling with a break up from a longtime relationship. What I’m trying to say is—“ he took a deep breath and closed his eyes “—are you looking for something serious with this guy or he’s just a rebound?”

 

Lu Han rubbed his face and ruffled his hair. He looked screw up. He released a heavy sigh before his fingers fiddling with his shirt. “I—I don’t—I guess he’s just a friend”.

 

“You guess” Chanyeol repeated his answer. “But you look absolutely happy with him” he made a remark and the other two members we agreeing. “Hell, you even fly to Manchester with him a week after we finished our tour”.

 

“And according to what I saw on the internet—“ Kyungsoo frowned while scrolling through his iPhone “—our fans already figure out that the guitar pick on the necklace is the first guitar pick that you used as an Escapade member. The one you used to brag in interviews”. Kyungsoo looked up from his phone. “It’s pretty hard to convince them that Jongin isn’t tight with you”.

 

 “God bless Kyungsoo”.

 

“It’s hard to convince us too” Chanyeol shrugged.

 

“They did?” Lu Han asked and took Kyungsoo’s phone. He scrolled through it and returned it back to the owner. “How the hell did they manage to get a clear picture of that necklace?”

 

“They are being hired as pap for reason”.

 

Lu Han looked at all the headlines in front of him. When the news broke, he already told Jongin to stay away from internet, or from reading any entertainment website. He even asked Patrick to pick Jongin and send him to work. He wouldn’t risk him being harassed by paparazzi. “Shit, I don’t want him to be out in tabloid. Fuck, what I’m supposed to do?”

 

Before any of the members could answer him, the door for Lu Han’s room suddenly flied open. All four of them looked at it in unison and they saw with Yixing walked into the room.

 

“I’m about to run there and kick whoever that’s entering I guess you are lucky” Baekhyun snickered.

 

Yixing just smiled but it was washed by the serious look on his face a second later. “Right, I’m sorry but I got to tell you guys something”.

 

Lu Han, Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo looked at each other. They obviously have worried drew on their face. They feel into silence, anticipating what Yixing about to tell.

 

“Well—“ Yixing took a deep breath and look at each of the young men in front of him “—I just got a call from our management and Lu Han will be flying to LA tonight while the rest of you will follow tomorrow just like what we’ve scheduled”.

 

“But that’s not what we’ve scheduled for me” Lu Han said, obviously confused.

 

Yixing nodded. “Obviously. They asked me to change your flight schedule and for your information I have sort it out for you and the rest of the band”.

 

Chanyeol rubbed his temple. If he’s being honest, he wasn’t comfortable at how this is going. He knew there must be a reason why they decide to reschedule Lu Han’s flight. But he asked anyway. “Right. At least enlightened us on why Lu Han has to fly separately from us?”

 

“Guess he has something to do”.

 

Lu Han let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his face. He knew what Yixing mean by something. “A PR stunt?”

 

Yixing gives him a sympathy look. All he did was nodded. “I’m sorry”.

 

“With whom?”

 

“You’ll figure out once you’re in LA”.

 

Lu Han sighed for the God knows how many times for that morning. “But it isn’t necessary. A PR stunt isn’t necessary. I’ve come out as a bi for so long. People know my story. People know who I’ve been in a relationship with. They dig everything even the relationship I had before Minseok. Why do I need a PR stunt to cover this rumor?” he rubbed his face. “People don’t care if I’m going out with a man or a woman or anyone who walk on Earth”.

 

“I’m sorry that I have to point this out but if you can see in front of you, they care” Yixing said, referring to the newspaper.

 

“That’s not what I mean—“

 

“I know” Yixing interrupted before Lu Han could continue. “Look, considering how you keep this guy under the radar and apparently even your band mates have no idea that you’re going out with him, I’m pretty sure you want to protect this guy so bad, keeping him away from all this fame light”. Yixing sat on the bed beside him. “Someone from management informed me that the media people already figure out that he’s apparently a writer for Rolling Stone magazine. Fancy. Should I mention the great article he wrote for your last show of the tour?”

 

Lu Han sent Yixing a death glare. “Fuck off” he muttered. “We know each other after he wrote that”.

 

“Oh, so he’s the reason why you ask me for a paper and pen in the middle of interview?”

 

Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo knew it was not a suitable time for having a good laugh but they kind of want it. They tried their best to fight it anyway, in the name of true friendship.

 

Lu Han rolled his eyes. “Honestly, fuck off. Stop analyzing when I started meeting him”.

 

“Honey, you got to know you are transparent as hell” Yixing offered Lu Han a playful smirk. “Okay, back to the actual issue. Lu Han, if you want media to stop mentioning his name in their articles, you got to distract them with something new”.

 

“Right, but why can’t it be about me writing with Echosmith? The exact reason on why I’m going to be in LA? Why do I have to distract them with another relationship rumor?”

 

“Because you know what they want”.

 

“Okay, but when are we going to stop—“

 

“It’s either you do it or you’re going to see the Jongin’s name on tabloid for the rest of—I don’t know, months, years?”

 

●●●●●●●●●●●●

 

It had been wild days for Lu Han after he’s getting himself into another PR stunt. All the media outlet did not seem to stop talking about Lu Han with a Korean beauty who’s making it big in Hollywood, Im Yoona. There’s no single article about him where they did not mention Yoona and vice versa.

 

**‘IM YOONA; THE REAL ESCAPADE’S LU HAN LOVE INTEREST?’**

**‘LU HAN GET IT ON WITH KOREAN BEAUTY, IM YOONA’**

And the latest is, **‘LOVERBOY ASIDE, ESCAPADE’S LU HAN IS HAVING A SWEET ESCAPE WITH IM YOONA IN LA’** with the pictures of them going out and about in LA. There’s picture of Lu Han had his arm around Yoona while her giggled over him. That was a convincing picture if he had to say.

 

And there were another hundreds of different headline but offering people the same story to read. Yixing was right, this stunt definitely shift people’s attention from Jongin, to Yoona. There were still some media outlet get Jongin’s name in it (apparently they revealed Jongin’s identity) but it’s getting lesser each day. This stunt was big because he had been linked to Yoona few months before, when the actress was spotted attending Escapade’s show in New Jersey and paparazzi were spotting them having a drink after the show. People were bound to believe that they were real since there’s a follow up after two months.

 

Lu Han had known Yoona when they’re guested on Ellen DeGeneres show. The rest of Escapade knew her too. They met when they’re preparing themselves before get it on the show. They exchanged numbers and all but they are nothing more than friends. Lu Han admit, she is a great person. Beautiful, mature, wise and respectful but it never crossed his mind to be more than a friend with Yoona.

 

But there’s other thing that bothered Lu Han.

 

“Hey mate, looking gloomy there. Something wrong?” Chanyeol approached while take a sit beside him. They’ve been staying in an apartment that they bought together if they have band activities in LA. Chanyeol glanced at Lu Han who kept on glancing on his phone. “It’s either you’re Google-ing your own name on Google search or you are waiting for someone to—I don’t know. Text you, or call you. Perhaps?”

 

“Nothing” Lu Han replied shortly.

 

Chanyeol chuckled before shook his head. “I’ve known you for so long. I know between you are up to nothing and you are down with something” he leaned his back against the couch. “Jongin? Or Yoona?”

 

“Not Yoona”.

 

“Jongin then”.

 

Lu Han let out a heavy sigh. “I don’t know mate. I don’t know if I should talk to him, at this moment. I—“

 

“Wait” Chanyeol raised his hand. “Wait, wait, wait—“ he turned himself to have a better view of Lu Han. “Are you telling me that you haven’t talk to him after the thing with you and him broke?”

 

“Well, practically I did. I asked him to not to look after anything on inter—“

 

“After that?”

 

Lu Han bit his bottom lip and glance at Chanyeol. “I guess you could have expect the answer, mate”.

 

“Fuck—“ Chanyeol rubbed his face. “I’m sorry but—ugh what are you even thinking Lu Han?”

 

“I—don’t know?”. He pulled his red hair out of frustration. “Look, I really don’t know, okay. I’m confused. I’m afraid he’s mad. I’m afraid if he thinks the reason why I don’t allow him to look over any article on internet because I don’t want him to find out about me and Yoona”.

 

“There is no fucking way he haven’t figure out about you and Yoona” Chanyeol palmed his face. “He works in entertainment media. People around him will talk. His friends, his officemates, his neighbor, and people in the café he visited. Anyone. Have you ever think how he faces all the attention he never want, alone in New York?”

 

“He could have call me or something” Lu Han looked at his band mate. “He should have known this is a PR stunt”.

 

Chanyeol groaned behind his palm. If he could throw Lu Han a punch and it won’t create a problem, he probably would at this point. “And it could be real too. Anything is possible. Even if he know this is a stunt, I’m sure there will be a bit of doubt grow in him. With you go all silence on him, he could think that this is real. You don’t think he deserve at least one simple explanation?”

 

“You have no idea how much I want to tell him everything”.

 

“Then why are you here, sitting while doing nothing?”

 

Lu Han rubbed his face and put the back of his palm against his forehead. “I—I don’t want to act like I’m too attached to him yeah? I mean, I’m not his boyfriend or even his best friend and this thing have to be so complicated like this. Like, it wasn’t this hard with Minseok okay?”

 

“Mate, have you seen how you act around this Jongin guy?”

 

“Fuck you” Lu Han hit Chanyeol lightly when he saw a huge grin on his face.

 

“We literally laugh it off behind you” Chanyeol giggled. Lu Han missed Jongin’s giggle. “You are looking so damn smitten”.

 

“Honestly—“ he shoot Chanyeol a death glare “—isn’t it amazing that I haven’t kill you guys yet?”

 

Chanyeol nodded. “Thank you for still being considerate” he giggled some more. “But honestly, whatever happened between you and Jongin I will support you. Just so you know there are people wrote accounts on you and Jongin, claiming they have met you guys in person. We know not everything would be the truth but when some mentioned they met you guys in Manchester and walking out of a skate park we know it’s reliable”. He place his longs arm around Lu Han’s shoulder. “From what we’ve read, he seems like someone who can make you happy. You are happy with him. Stop grieving over a broken relationship. You can start over, you know that”.

 

“There are really accounts on us?”

 

“If you want to read it, you could ask Kyungsoo the link” Chanyeol patted Lu Han’s shoulder. “Well, even if you decide to be just friend with him, we will support you. I will. You can do whatever you want as long as you’re happy with it. And I know you’re not happy with this stunt”.

 

“When did I ever happy with PR stunt? But it’s better this time because Yoona is a friend”.

 

“Yeah, I guess you should—“

 

“Lu Han!” Kyungsoo and Baekhyun called in unison, cut anything Chanyeol about to say.

 

“Did anyone ever told you guys not to interrupt anyone who’s having a conversation?”

 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun gave Chanyeol a sorry look before they turned to a confused Lu Han. “Have you seen anything past two minutes?”

 

Lu Han chuckled and shook his head. “I’m busy having a heart to heart conversation with my mate here” he patted Chanyeol’s shoulder and the latter rolled his eyes. “And why are you asking me that?”

 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun nudged each other.

 

“You told him” Kyungsoo said to Baekhyun.

 

“You’re the one who found it. You just show it to me. You tell him!” Baekhyun hissed.

 

“Tell me what?”

 

Kyungsoo quickly passes his phone to Lu Han and the letter looked hesitate before reaching for it. He unlocked the phone and his eyes focused on whatever on the screen. Chanyeol looked over his two beast friends and giving him a questioning look. Both of them ignored him and waiting for Lu Han to react.

 

“What the fuck is this?” Lu Han said behind his gritting teeth, his hands are shaking, almost letting Kyungsoo’s phone on the ground. “What the actual fuck is this?” he looked at Kyungsoo and Baekhyun.

 

Chanyeol, who is still clueless, slowly take the phone from Lu Han’s hold and read the content. He frowned the entire time he read it. It took him a few moment before he could react. “Is this real?”

 

“Well, you just read it” Baekhyun shrugged.

 

“But why would Minseok gives an exclusive to The Sun? Why is he speaking up now?” Chanyeol questioned.

 

“I’m going to call him”.

 

“Lu Han no!” Chanyeol reached him before he could take his phone. “Shit, chill. It’s not going to work out well if you talk to him in a condition like this”. They all knew well what kind of person Lu Han will be if he’s mad. No one wanted to see a mad Lu Han. No one.

 

Lu Han took a deep breath. “But what is he—“

 

“Lu Han!” another familiar voice is calling for him. It’s Yixing. Shit definitely just got real. “What did I just read? Your ex-boyfriend give an exclusive to The Sun? And this so-called exclusive only tarnishing your image”.

 

“As if I have any image left” Lu Han muttered. He looked at Yixing. “Did management have something to do with it?” he narrowed his eyes at Yixing.

 

“Hell, no! I caught off guard by it too. The management just called and all I could have say it I have no idea about this because I truly am”. Yixing gave Lu Han a concerned look. “Did you have a fight with him or something lately?”

 

Lu Han chuckled and looked at the ceiling before turning his attention to Yixing. “Are you kidding me? I haven’t talked to him after we broke up. You can check my phone record. As much as I’m dying to do it, I don’t because I respect him. I do what he wants me to do, to cut off the contact with him. It’s hurt but I fucking love him so I do that”.

 

The room fell into silence. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun pulled Lu Han into their hold. Yixing still looked at him with a concern look. “I’ll figure out what should I do to stop it”.

 

“No” Lu Han said. “Don’t. I want to see how far he’ll go with this. For God’s sake I never cheat on him! That’s not the reason why we broke up! We broke up because he can’t fucking stand being constantly away from me while I’m on the road!” he said out of frustration. It’s clear from his face. “Just because the news about me and Yoona broke two days after the one with Jongin, that doesn’t make me a cheater. Just because I’ve been linked to various people on tabloid, doesn’t mean the lothario image of mine is real why can’t he understand that I’m in a fucking entertainment industry?!”

 

“But if you let that happen, it will just hurt you, Lu Han” Baekhyun said, squeezing his shoulder.

 

“Then do you think I’m happy all this while?” Lu Han responded. _“Except the time you spent with Jongin”_ a voice in his head said. He tried to brush it off.

 

“We’ve decide you’ve had enough. Stop hurting yourself. Step up and show them Minseok is wrong”.

 

 

 

 

It’s three in the morning and Lu Han was tossing on his bed. He picked his phone and turned it on. He had it off for the whole day, not allowing any direct access to him. When it’s on, he waited for any notification to pop up. A little while tons of notification popped up but he choose to open the text first.

 

_‘You have 46 missed calls from 011 xxx xxx’_

That’s Jongin’s number. He had it crafted in his mind. Lu Han knew Jongin probably had read the latest headline about him. Apparently Jongin had sent him text messages too. He’s worried as hell.

 

 **_From: Jonginnie_ ** _  
‘Lu Han, I’m sorry I haven’t be in touch with you. Are you okay there?’_

**_From: Jonginnie_ ** _  
‘Look, I’ve read it. I’ve read everything. I just want you to know if you are okay’_

**_From: Jonginnie_ ** _  
‘Why would you turn off your phone? Don’t make me sick worried’_

He’s amused at how much text Jongin had sent to him. He scroll the unread messages from Jongin _._

**_From: Jonginnie_ ** _  
‘If you read this, call me back! Or at least reply my text’_

**_From: Jonginnie_ ** _  
‘Lu Han :(‘_

He sighed and look at Jongin’s contact number on his phone. His thumb hovered the name ‘Jonginnie’ on the screen. He wanted to talk to Jongin so bad, he wanted to do it. He wished he could fly to New York right at this moment but that wouldn’t be a wise thing to do. He shouldn’t drag Jongin into the mess he’s in. He pressed ‘Back’ and turn off his phone again.

 

●●●●●●●●●●●●

 

It’s been a week and people still talked about Lu Han possibly being the biggest cheater anyone would’ve ever known.

And Lu Han still ignored Jongin.

 

●●●●●●●●●●●●

 

It’s seven in the morning and Chanyeol had to wake up to the sound of their doorbell ringing. He groaned before he dragged himself to the band’s apartment door. He twisted on the doorknob. “I swear we aren’t supposed to head to the studio at—“ he stopped when he’s done rubbing his eyes and focused on the person in front of him. “Can you please tell me that I’m not dreaming right now?”

 

“You are not dreaming right now”.

 

Chanyeol fixed his bed hair. “You’re—“ he took a peek inside before his attention is back to the guest “—Jongin, right?”

 

“Yeah” Jongin nodded. “I’m terribly sorry for having to wake you up at this godly hour. I hate it too but I honestly just landed from New Yor—“

 

“You’re really flying from New York?!” Chanyeol widened his eyes. He looked beyond Jongin. “My bad, come in. Sorry, I’m kind of surprise to see you here”.

 

Jongin stepped inside the apartment after Chanyeol gave him some space to walk in. He waited for Chanyeol to lead his way. “I suppose” he mumbled.

 

“Honestly, this is not how I plan to meet you. Could’ve asked Lu Han a better way though. Please, take a seat” he offered Jongin. “Obviously, the others, including Lu Han, is still sleeping” he offered a smile at Jongin. “So, I guess Lu Han have told you where we usually stay when we’re in LA?”

 

Jongin nodded. He’s always awkward with strangers.

 

“Honestly, I’m kind of curious how did you manage to sneak from the lobby to here? Paps are always down there since—“ Chanyeol eyed Jongin. He didn’t really want to talk about it right now. “—you know”.

 

Jongin chuckled. “There are paps down there. Not many of them but there are” he straighten his back. “Well, I purposely took a night flight so I could arrive early in the morning. Thought I could avoid the paps but I was wrong. I have to walk in disguise so they won’t recognize me”.

 

“That explain the snapback and long coat” Chanyeol smiled. “That’s great. I can’t even pull that shit on paps. They can always recognize me”.

 

“That’s probably because you are tall”.

 

Chanyeol chuckled. He can feel that he’s already warmed up on Jongin. He’s no longer surprise why it didn’t take much time for Lu Han to become close with Jongin. “That’s what our fans said. I guess it’s true then”. He scratched his head. “Do you want something to drink? You just land I believe you don’t even have a breakfast yet”.

 

“I’ve bought sandwich right after I land. Thanks for the offer”.

 

“Oh come on” Chanyeol threw his hands in the air. “Not a lot of people can get an offer for a drink from me”.

 

Jongin doubted there would be hot chocolate at their place. “Tea would do”.

 

“Tea it is. You can rest, I’ll be in kitchen” Chanyeol rise from his seat. “Oh, they probably will wake up soon. I’ll warn you, if you see Baekhyun grins widely or giggling like a lunatic, you better stay away from him yeah? For your own safety”.

 

Jongin offered Chanyeol a smile and took off his long coat and place it on the coach. He looked around the apartment. There must be someone who constantly clean this place. It looked like there’s always people in this house when the band constantly travel here and there. There’s a huge frame that have the band’s picture in it. He looked towards the hall where it led to the bedrooms and it all closed. Obviously none of them, except Chanyeol, woke up.

 

“There you go” Chanyeol walked cheerfully from the kitchen. “Your tea. Enjoy”.

 

Jongin smiled shyly. He took a sip of it. It’s really nice to have a hot drink in the middle of Los Angeles cold morning. “Thank you, it tastes great”.

 

“I know” Chanyeol wiggled his eyebrows. “I assume you’re taking a leave?”

 

Jongin nodded. “Yeah, I’m—“

 

“Chanyeol, I hear the doorbell ring just now and why are you talking alone what’s got into you?”

 

“This little shit” Chanyeol muttered under his breath.

 

Jongin and he both turned their attention to Baekhyun, who walked towards the living room, rubbing his eyes, oblivious at the fact that Jongin was there.

 

“How many times that I told you, never—“

 

Chanyeol was cut off by Baekhyun’s shrieked. “Am I seeing the right thing right now?!” he rubbed his eyes even more.

 

“I don’t know what you’re seeing but I guess—“

 

“Jongin?! Kim Jongin?! The Kim Jongin from Rolling Stone Magazine?!”

 

Chanyeol palmed his face. “I shouldn’t hold Lu Han back when he’s about to kill you every time you’re being annoying”.

 

“God, Baekhyun, why are you— what the hell?!”

 

Chanyeol looked at his other band mate and wished he could shrunk into the couch. He shoot Jongin a concern look and mouthed “Sorry on these morons’ behalf”.

 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo squished Jongin between them. “Are you real?” they said in unison.

 

“Right. I should’ve let Lu Han kill both of you”.

 

“Right. No one talk to you, Chanyeol”.

 

Jongin froze between the two Escapade’s members. He looked at Chanyeol who’s already giving up on his band mates. Then, he looked at Baekhyun and Kyungsoo back and forth before letting out a nervous laugh. “Yeah, I’m real?”

 

“Did Lu Han ask you to come?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

Jongin froze again. This time, even Chanyeol turned back his attention to him. That’s a question that he never asked. Jongin looked at the three Escapade members, and he wished another one will walk out and save his sorry ass. “Well, I—“

 

“Since when did you guys turn into an early bird and create a noise at this godly hour?”

 

Well, probably Jongin’s wish just came true.

 

“And why there’s four of—“ Lu Han tried to fixed his sight “—you—Jongin?!”

 

Jongin raised his eyebrows while the other three looked between Lu Han and him. “Um, hi?”

 

“Shit, are you for real?” Lu Han walked towards the foursome in the living room. “Are you for real?”

 

“Even Lu Han can’t believe he’s real” Baekhyun made a remark before his thigh being slapped by Chanyeol.

 

“He is. I touch him already” Kyungsoo said.

 

“Oh, fuck off” Lu Han said, shoving Kyungsoo and Baekhyun away from Jongin. The two cooed him but he ignored them completely. He settled down beside Jongin. “What are you doing here?”

 

Jongin blinked at him. It’s pretty obvious now that Lu Han never asked him to fly to LA. He sighed. “I guess you should—you know, wash yourself or something? I’ll explain later?”

 

Lu Han looked at his band mates. “Yeah, but I am not leaving you with these guys” he took a hold of Jongin’s wrist. “You’re going to follow me” with that, he pulled Jongin towards him bedroom.

 

 

 

 

After Lu Han had done washing himself and wearing his clothes, he took a seat beside Jongin, on the bed. He turned to look at him. “So, I guess—“

 

“Okay”, Jongin ducked his head. “I’ll explain” he took a deep breath and his fingers fiddling with his flannel. “I’m here because of you”.

 

“But I never ask you to come”.

 

“I never said I come because you ask me to” Jongin looked straight into Lu Han’s eyes. “I genuinely worried about you, alright? I know you’ve read my text, but you didn’t reply. Every time I call you, it’s either you didn’t pick it up or you’re turning off your phone. I am worried, Lu Han”.

 

Lu Han sighed. “You could’ve worried about other things but you’re worried about—“

 

“You” Jongin interrupted. “You. Yes. Look, I know it’s been really hard for you. After your scandal with me, then with Im Yoona, then recently with—“

 

“Yeah”.

 

Jongin nodded, knowing well he shouldn’t mention that one scandal in front of Lu Han. “I know it’s hard. I don’t know how should I mention this in front of you, but—“

 

“Are you okay? I mean, after I leave. I’m sorry, the management scheduled me to leave early than I should” Lu Han said. He wanted to hold Jongin’s hands so bad. He wanted to hold someone, he wanted to hold Jongin. But he fought the desire.

 

Jongin nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s quite hard at first, I’m not used to attention but it’s been decreasing since—“ he pursed his lips “—you and Yoona. Also, I have Sehun to go through it with me. My colleagues also told me not to mind about what people are saying”.

 

“That’s good. Glad you have supportive people around you”.

 

“Yeah” he looked at Lu Han. “How about you?”

 

Lu Han chuckled and offered Jongin a line of smile. “The band have my back. They’ve been behind me all the time. No matter how much I said I hate them—“ he chuckled “—they’re the best I can ever ask. I don’t know how I’m going through this with other people around me”.

 

“They are nice”.

 

“But very annoying”.

 

“It’s cute”.

 

A chuckled came from Lu Han. “Honestly, you shouldn’t do this. You shouldn’t report yourself, flying—“

 

“I want to do this okay? No one force me to. My editor give me a permission to take a leave because he’s afraid I’ve been working under pressure. I am worried about you so I use this opportunity to see you. Hell, you’ve been avoiding me since you reach LA. How do you think I’m okay with that?”

 

“Then why aren’t you reaching for me?”

 

Jongin chuckled in disbelief. “Should I tell you what I get in return when I’m trying to reach you?”

 

“That’s when you know—“

 

“Because I know you are truly affected by that one scandal where I’m not supposed to mention!” Jongin exclaim, his voice was getting higher. “I want things to cool down after we got caught, then the news about you and Yoona came out. I know it’s probably a stunt, I know it’s already hard on you” he took a deep breath. “Then, come out the recent one. I know that’s the last straw for you. I know that’s—“

 

“Why are you talking as if you know me so well?” Lu Han said, raising his voice.

 

“You’re so fucking transparent and I think you should know that. Stop acting like you’re tough when you should know it’s okay to break down sometimes. I genuinely want to support you but I guess it’s pretty clear that you never want me to”.

 

“I—“

 

“It’s fine. You got work to do. I’ll be leaving” Jongin rise from the bed and walk out of the bedroom. When he’s out, he’s met with Escapade’s members and manager, looking at him.

 

“Hi, I’m Yixing, manager of Escapade”.

 

Jongin smiled but it can’t appear as a genuine smile. “Jongin”. He took his backpack. “I’m sorry I’ve bothered all of you but I got to go”.

 

“Where will you stay?”

 

“No worries, I’ve already booked a hotel before I come. Thank you for having me”. Chanyeol led him towards the door and watched Jongin leave.

 

When he walked back into the living room, he saw Lu Han who is obviously full of regret. But if he asked, he’ll never admit. “Seriously Lu Han?”

 

“I never told him to come”.

 

“Stop fucking everything up. Can’t you see how genuine he’s being?”

 

Kyungsoo nodded. “I know things have been hard on you. But you shouldn’t treat him like that. I don’t want you to lose something while you’re gaining other. Stop straining yourself. If you want to go to him, you should. You’ve had enough. Jongin is not Minseok. I can see that he’s being really honest with himself. Nothing is clear between you guys but he’s taking his time, flying from NY to LA just to check on you what kind of selfless person is that?”

 

“So you guys decide to take on his side now?”

 

Baekhyun walked towards Lu Han so he could stood beside him. He put his arm around Lu Han’s shoulder and squeezed it. “This is not about taking side. This is about we want you to be happy. You have him running away from you now, but if you look in the mirror, you won’t find happiness on your face”.

 

●●●●●●●●●●●●●

 

The next day, someone knocked on Jongin’s hotel room and he had to check out right at that moment.

 

●●●●●●●●●●

 

Jongin pursed his lips and walked into the apartment that he just visited the day before. Patrick, who insisted on helping him with his stuff, entered and led him to the living room. He followed. He saw a familiar figure sleeping on the couch in the middle of the living room. He looked at Patrick. “Why is he sleeping on the couch?”

 

The elder turned to look at Jongin. “He fell asleep again I guess. When I walked out this morning, he’s still awake. Claim that he wants to wait ‘til you arrive”.

 

Jongin nodded, taking off his varsity jacket and wrapped it around Lu Han’s torso. He waited until Patrick come back to living room. Jongin approached the elder when he saw him coming. “So, I can use the kitchen right?”

 

“Yeah, suit yourself. Guess they’re lucky to have you here” Patrick patted Jongin’s shoulder. “Anyway, I’m going out. I hope you can deal with them just well” he squeezed Jongin’s shoulder before letting out a teasing laugh.

 

After Patrick walked out of the apartment, he took the things he bought on his journey just now and head to the kitchen after taking one last glance on Lu Han who’s still sleeping on the couch. He’s somehow glad that he’s so used to live alone that he can suit himself at the kitchen. He busied himself making pancakes for the band.

 

On the other hand, Lu Han stirred from his short nap. He looked over himself and found his torso wrapped with Jongin’s varsity jacket. He smiled and took a smell of it. He always like the way Jongin smell. He looked around to find his guest and he smiled wider when he saw the familiar tall figure in his kitchen. He carefully tip-toed his way to the kitchen.

 

“That’s very nice of you” Lu Han said, it came out almost as a whisper.

 

Jongin jumped out of surprise. He heard Lu Han’s soft chuckle and turned around. He’s relieved that it’s not a robber or someone dangerous that just approached him. “That’s very nice of you and good morning”.

 

“Morning” Lu Han chuckled and he slowly turned Jongin around, let the brunette face the kitchen stove. “I refuse to eat a burnt pancake, so is the rest of the band I guess”.

 

This time, it’s Jongin’s turn to chuckle. He’s still confused as why he suddenly had to check out of his hotel and headed to this apartment. Apparently, according to Patrick, Lu Han demanded him to stay here with the band. Which is why he had been woke up at early in the morning, much to his disgrace. Lost in his thought, suddenly, he felt another body pressed against his back and a pair of arms snaked around his waist. “What the—“

 

“Shh, let me” Lu Han snuggled closer to Jongin, as if he can get any closer. “Fuck, you’re so warm Jongin. Very good for morning cuddle”.

 

Jongin frowned. “Are you on drug or something? Did you drink a lot last night?”

 

“Keep your focus on the pancakes” Lu Han said. “And no. I’m not on drug nor drink last night”.

 

Jongin shrugged and shifted his focus back on the pancakes. “I guess you do you then”.

 

“Hmm” Lu Han hummed and tighten his hold around Jongin’s waist. He’s probably enjoying Jongin’s warmth a little too much. He felt like he never want to let this boy go. “Sorry, if I interrupt your sleep”.

 

Jongin flipped the pancake in the frying pan. “Glad that you know that”.

 

“Geez, what do we have here?”

 

Lu Han immediately let go of Jongin (much to his dislike) while the latter almost dropped the cooking utensil that he’s holding. They turned around in unison and saw Yixing sat at the kitchen’s island, grinned widely at them. He had his chin rest at the back of his palm and gleefully watching over Lu Han and Jongin.

 

“That’s a really nice morning greet. Thank you for not surprising us” Lu Han threw a sarcasm at Yixing while Jongin looked at him and chuckled in disbelief. As if he had a really nice morning greet before.

 

“I like the way you said ‘us’” Yixing frantically wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“Stop distracting Jongin. He’s making us breakfast. Spare him. Go wake the others up or something” Lu Han tried to shoo Yixing out of the kitchen.

 

Yixing raised his eyebrows at Lu Han. “Why don’t you help me then? I’m pretty sure that you don’t even help Jongin preparing breakfast. Can’t remember clinging—“

 

“Okay, okay I’m going to wake them up why do I have to put up with you early in the morning?” Lu Han distanced himself away from Jongin (and he hated Yixing for it), and walked towards his band mates’ room.

 

Jongin was already done getting the table ready when the members of Escapade filled the table, with Yixing’s help. “Jongin?” Chanyeol said, quite surprised at the brunette’s presence. He eyed at Lu Han who immediately took his place beside Jongin. He arched his eyebrows, understand that probably Lu Han was the one who asked Jongin to be there.

 

“Jongin will be staying with us, apparently” Yixing announced all of sudden and that’s when Kyungsoo and Baekhyun finally no longer half awake.

 

“Really?” they asked in unison.

 

“Ask your lovely band mate here” their manager pointed at the red haired boy.

 

Meanwhile, Lu Han was muttering something about his band mates and manager in Chinese. Jongin who looked at him giggled because he knew if Lu Han was annoyed, he’ll be speaking in his native language. Jongin thought it’s such an endearing thing to see. He liked it when Lu Han is just Lu Han. Not the Lu Han that people made him to be in media.

 

“Answer us, Lu Han” Baekhyun and Kyungsoo demanded.

 

Lu Han rolled his eyes. “Yeah, he will. Satisfied now?” After his band mates cooed at him, he shifted his attention to Jongin. “We have to be in the studio today. Got some songwriting stuffs to do. Do you want to follow us or you prefer to be at home? I’m afraid we won’t be back until late evening or at night”.

 

Jongin scanned each person on the table. “I guess I’ll just stay here. Don’t want to distract you guys”.

 

“What kind of distraction you can do to us?” Lu Han asked.

 

Before Jongin could answer, Baekhyun did it for him first. “You know, a lot. A lot of distraction. At you, alone” he cackled after receiving a death glare from Lu Han. He bumped his fist with Kyungsoo, Chanyeol and even Yixing, obviously enjoying teasing the Escapade’s front man.

 

Jongin ducked his head to the ground. He hoped the pale red shade on his cheeks wasn’t too obvious. “If I got bored, I can take a walk around here”.

 

“I am not letting you have a walk alone. You know paps could have recognize you” Lu Han said defensively. The whole table was quiet and their attention was on Lu Han and Jongin. “Look, I just don’t want you to get mobbed by them. I couldn’t care less if they know you are here. I got no image to protect anymore but at least, please, let me protect you while I can”.

 

It’s still quiet.

 

“I’ve done a shitty job in taking care of you right after they found out about us. I left you alone in New York, dealing with the massive attention you never get. I only sent Patrick to look after you. So, please? You get what I mean right? I swear I don’t care if they know you’re here, they saw you enter this apartment or anything. If they can do that without mobbing or following your every step, I’d tell them right at this moment. But you know how aggressive paparazzi can be right?” Lu Han said, concern was obviously filling his every words.

 

The rest of people who sat at the table fought a smile. They knew whatever happened between Lu Han and Jongin the day before, it’s never intent by the former. They knew he’s screwed up and they’re glad that Lu Han turned down his ego and trying to fix what’s almost broke. They knew Lu Han cared.

 

Jongin pursed his lips. “You got a point there”. He looked at Lu Han. “Patrick will be following you guys too?”

 

Lu Han smiled widely. “I think he can stay”.

 

 

 

 

Jongin spent his night reading at balcony of the band’s apartment. He didn’t talk a walk during the day, he spent his day by sleeping for God knows how many hour. Jongin loves sleeping. He asked Patrick to buy him dinner since the last thing he ate was the pancake he cooked early in the morning. After dinner, he took a bath and there he was, reading and enjoying the night breeze. The silence soon broke when the door of the apartment closed and slowly voices echoing through the room.

 

He crooked his neck to see who’s actually home. He glanced at the wall clock that show it’s already 9.45PM, before he saw a tired Chanyeol walked straight to his room. He’s soon followed by Baekhyun, Yixing and Kyungsoo. Jongin frowned, waiting for the last person to show up. He wanted to greet the others but they seemed oblivious to the world. Suddenly, a familiar figure finally appeared and walked past by the living room and walked straight towards the hall where it led to the bedroom. Jongin frowned more. He turned around and tried to focus back on his book.

 

A minute passed and it’s all silence. Suddenly, Jongin was being approached. “Jongin?” the voice called him softly. He folded the upper edge of the page he currently read and turn around. Lu Han was hovering behind him and a tired smile was being offered. “How long have you been here?”

 

Jongin shrugged. “Not sure but I’ve been here after dinner” he pulled another chair, signaling Lu Han to take a seat. “Have you eaten?”

 

Lu Han nodded. “Yeah, we stopped by somewhere to have a dinner, on our way home. Are you still full? I bring you fried chickens. If you’re still full, we can keep it in the fridge so you can have it tomorrow”.

 

Jongin giggled. Lu Han knew fried chicken is his favorite food ever. “I think we should keep it. Don’t wanna eat oily foods late night”.

 

“Oh come one. It’s not even ten yet” Lu Han rolled his eyes and his eyes gazed on the book that Jongin read. “Paper Towns? Really?”

 

“Don’t critic my taste on book when you actually love to drink coffee” Jongin snapped his fingers in front of Lu Han’s face. “This book is good”.

 

“Right, whatever. I let you win this time” Lu Han rubbed his face then looked around.

 

Jongin scanned Lu Han’s face. “You should wash yourself and go to sleep. All of you are looking tired”.

 

Lu Han shook his head. “It’s okay. I can manage it. Also, we’re used to it. Songwriting can be pretty tiring at some point especially when it’s been long time since you get into an all-day songwriting session”.

 

“It’s just—what—seven or eight months since the break start isn’t it? Not that long”.

 

“Long enough for a band that barely rest”.

 

Jongin nodded his head. The latter part is true. Escapade had been so busy throughout their years of fame. Album release, world tour, songwriting, music video to filmed, interviews, events to attend and also scandals to face. Their name was barely off of the media outlets. This is why this break is something fresh to them. Something they really cherished.

 

“Still don’t want to sleep?” Jongin asked.

 

Lu Han shook his head again. “I want to talk to you. Don’t you think I owe you and explanation or something?”

 

Jongin nodded his head. No one told him why he has to stay with the band in LA. “I’m curious on what you got to say but also, I don’t want to force you to tell me anything”.

 

Lu Han liked this about Jongin. He respected him with all his will. Jongin never forced him to do anything, to be anything. This is why Lu Han can easily be himself around Jongin. He gave Lu Han space to be himself without him judging.

 

“Mhmm” Lu Han hummed and his fingers fiddled with each other. He’s so used at them being all giggles and laughter. He’s not used to him and Jongin being serious around each other, not knowing what to say or what to do. But he guessed Kyungsoo is right. He didn’t want to lose something while trying to gain something. He doesn’t want to lose Jongin while he’s busy taking up after his pride and live the way he insisted to even if he’s uncomfortable with it. He just wanted to seem strong. He wanted people to stop feeling sorry for him.

 

Lu Han pulled his chair closer to Jongin. He looked at the brunette before started talking. “First thing first, I’m terribly sorry. For everything”.

 

“Define everything” Jongin said, looking at the scenery in front of him rather than looking at Lu Han.

 

“Everything—“ Lu Han rubbed his temple. “For not giving you any sort of explanation, for not contacting you, for not picking up your calls, for not replying your texts and for—“ he took a deep breath “—for the other day. Yesterday, I mean. I wasn’t intend to be harsh at you but I guess I did”.

 

Jongin was still quiet as if he wanted to hear more from Lu Han.

 

“I know I’ve been a dick for these past few weeks” Lu Han sighed. “I purposely not replying your texts or picking up your calls. I—I really don’t want to drag you into my problem. You’ve had enough”.

 

Jongin lean against his chair and slip his hands inside the pockets of his jeans. “Isn’t that what’s friends are for? When you have a problem, a good friend will make it theirs too and that’s what I’m trying to be. A good friend. Someone you can rely on. You don’t have to rely on me 100% but if you need someone to be your shoulder to lean on, you can have mine”.

 

“A friend, huh?”

 

“Are we not that?”

 

Lu Han rubbed his head before ruffling his head. He sighed. Jongin liked it when he did that. He tried to fight a smile.

 

“That’s—another thing”.

 

Jongin arched his eyebrows at Lu Han. He started to think that Lu Han doubted their friendship or anything that they had between them. “Something—is wrong?”

 

Lu Han ruffled his already messed hair. “Look, I’m going straight to the point yeah? When the news about us first broke, Baekhyun asked me what you are to me—“

 

“And your answer is?” Jongin asked even his heart was thumping inside him almost breaking his rib, if he had to describe it.

 

“I—“ Lu Han sighed. “At first, I don’t know what to answer but eventually I said you are a friend, I guess” he mumbled the last two words.

 

“Then I’m your friend then”.

 

“But fuck that!” Lu Han groaned in frustration. “I know well that I’m not hundred percent on the answer. There’s doubt in me that you are just a friend” he turned to look at Jongin. He hated how Jongin was looking so calm when he’s so screwed up right beside him. “I want to be with you if I have a chance, I want to protect you, I want to know what you’re doing if we’re away, I—fuck that okay, I’m whipped. I know I can do all this when we’re all a platonic bro pal relationship but—“ he sighed “—why do I have to doubt myself when I said you are just a friend?”

 

Jongin, who is still in a calm state, just nodded. “I understand. I’ve been confused for sometimes too. Sometimes I think I care about you more than I actually care about Sehun” he chuckled. “But I decide, maybe we don’t need a label. Maybe we can just go with the flow yeah? Whatever that’s going to happen to us, it happens then. I’m a ‘it is what it is’ kind of person” he offered Lu Han a genuine smile. “Also, I don’t want to seem as a rebound”.

 

Lu Han nodded. He refused to give an extra thought on the last part. “No label then” he chuckled. “You are so rational, thank you”. He leaned against the chair, mirroring Jongin and felt relieved after he told him all. “You don’t mind that you have to stay here with us right? I just want to be with you”.

 

“If I had a choice, I’d choose to be with you too” Jongin said and ducked his head. “Do you have anything else that you want to tell me?”

 

Lu Han pursed his lips and looked up to the sky. “I can trust you with anything that I’m going to tell you right?”

 

Jongin made a zip gesture on his lips. “If anything that you have told me or anything that you’re going to tell me after this ever got leaked, you can find me”.

 

It earned a chuckle from Lu Han. “Okay” he took a deep breath. Jongin gave him let his own time before Lu Han started to break the silence. “You know Jongin, some of the rumors were true”.

 

Jongin frowned. “Did you ever realize how many rumors have surround you? Be specific, Mr. Guitarist”.

 

“Um, you know, about me hooking up with groupies, flirting with celebrities—“

 

“And the reason is real too?”

 

“To get on Minseok?” Lu Han asked. Jongin nodded his head and turn to Lu Han’s direction. “Um—“ Lu Han nodded. “That was real too”. At that moment, he hoped Jongin didn’t judge him and decide to run away. He continued to speak. “The break up gets on me really, really bad. Yes, I was looking ecstatic on stage. But that is what Lu Han of Escapade do. Performing in front of thousands of people, giving them their happiness when I’m all happy and free on stage. I can’t go up on stage looking like a huge mess and said ‘Hey, I’m screwed up over a break up, I’m going to look sad all the time, please be understanding’ ”.

 

The last part earned a giggle from Jongin.

 

Lu Han continued. “I guess I am so mad at him. We’ve been through everything for five years. I’m planning to take it on another level after we finished The Red Code Tour but I guess it’s not going to happen eh?”

 

Jongin ducked his head. He tried to throw away a bit of sadness in his heart. Lu Han never told him about Minseok, and he never asked too. He knew well Lu Han was comfortable on not talking about his ex. But Jongin knew, Lu Han loved Minseok so much.

 

Lu Han sighed. “I thought when he saw how screwed up I am, how I’m living an unhealthy life after the break up, how his absence affected me, he will find his way back to me. I thought he wanted to reconcile, but I was wrong. He wanted me to cut off all the contact with him. He wanted nothing to do with me anymore. It hit me like a strong storm but I did it anyway, because it’s him who asked me. It’s Minseok. I never refuse anything that Minseok asked me to do”.

 

Jongin nodded his head. Even though he has zero experience on romantic relationship, he could feel the sadness of being leave by someone that he really appreciated. Now he knew why the recent scandal was the last straw for Lu Han. After everything that he had been through, all he got back was a stab right on his back.

 

“But I swear, the reason why we broke up wasn’t because I cheated on something. Like the so-called exclusive he gave to The Sun”, he let out a sarcastic laugh. “I admit the hooking up after the break up is real, but the reason on why we broke up, that wasn’t it. Never once I thought to cheat on him”.

 

“Yeah, why else you keep on saying in interviews that you really want to bring your boyfr—I mean you ex now, on tour” Jongin said. “You know I keep up with your old interviews so don’t ask me”.

 

Lu Han chuckled. He never thought someone could actually made him chuckled while talking about his painful break up with Minseok. “I’m such an awful person isn’t it? Maybe I deserve all of this” he looked at Jongin and the brunette was already giving him a questioning look. “I hook up after few weeks of break up, keep doing it for few months, then I let all the PR relationship gets on me. I even drag you t—“

 

“Nah” Jongin cut before Lu Han could continue. “It’s fine, actually. Everyone is a moon, and has a dark side which they never show to anybody. And you just told me yours. I have my very own dark side too. It’s a part of you, your life. And that is also what makes you a grown up person” he reached for Lu Han’s palm and squeezed it. “I’m glad you told me all that. Honesty is really important in any kind of relationship. Also, groupies, PR stunts are part of celebrities’ life so I wouldn’t be surprise at that anyway”.

 

Lu Han just chuckled. His nose and eyes are obviously red, probably from trying to fight a tears. Lu Han’s eyes always looking sparkly but Jongin can differentiate whether they’re just normal sparkly eyes or there’s actually tears in them.

 

“But just because it’s a part of celebrities’ life, doesn’t mean it’s the right thing to do”.

 

Jongin nodded his head and smiled, glad that Lu Han actually knew he screwed up. “Do you regret it?”

 

Lu Han looked at Jongin. “The hook up?” he chuckled. “Frankly speaking, I do regret it. It was absolutely stupid of me to do that. I wasn’t supposed to do that. If I could turn back time, I’ll fight myself”.

 

“It’s fine. It’s alright now. People change, you’ve change. It’s a life cycle. You screw up, you reflect, you learn and you’ll change yourself for the better. That’s a nice thing to do”.

 

Lu Han offered Jongin a small smile. Deep inside his heart, he was glad that Jongin didn’t exactly run away after he told the truth even though he’s ready for all the possibility. Sometimes it’s ridiculous for him to think how Jongin was so loyal at him. He didn’t think he deserved Jongin.

 

“And I want you to know that, if you feel like you’re trapped in darkness, remember that there’s light waiting for you at the end. When something bad hit you, there’s always a good things waiting. When you lose something, it will be replaced by something better. Eventually, everything is going to be alright. If it’s not, then it is not the end yet”.

 

“God, I’m glad I’m in this with you”.

 

“You should”. Jongin then narrowed his eyes at Lu Han. “But you’ve stopped hooking up right?”

 

Lu Han laughed out loud and lower his volume when he realized they were not the only person in the apartment. “The hooking up things only go on for two months then I stop. I stop for real, okay”.

 

“That’s great”.

 

“Actually, Jongin, thank you—so much” Lu Han put his another palm on top of Jongin’s. “Thank you for being understanding, thank you for caring and thank you for wanting to be here for me”.

 

“I hate to see that gloomy face of yours”.

 

“And, I want to ask you a favor”.

 

Jongin rolled his eyes. “I never know you are such a demanding guy. What is it?”

 

Lu Han pressed his lips together. “You said your editor allowed you to take a break right?”

 

Jongin nodded.

 

“So—“ Lu Han flashed a playful smile. “—can you stay here in LA a little bit longer? I kind of don’t like the idea of having to be away from you again after a short time”.

 

Jongin chuckled. “Very clingy”.

 

●●●●●●●●●●●●●

 

Lu Han groaned as he woke up without a familiar warmth in his arms. He opened his eyes and found out that the other side of his bed is empty. He looked around and Jongin’s baggage was still there. He let out a sigh of relief. He sat up straight, fixing his hair before walking out of the room.

 

“Morning Lu Han! Had a great sleep last night?” Baekhyun approached him with a teasing voice and eyebrows wiggling. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, who’s having breakfast with him, giggled.

 

Lu Han rolled his eyes. He looked around the house but still hasn’t found the one he’s looking for.

 

“If you’re looking for Jongin, he’s in the balcony. I think he’s making a call” Kyungsoo puckered his lips towards the balcony’s direction. “I think it’s pretty important. He doesn’t even touch his breakfast yet”.

 

Lu Han pursed his lips and slowly walked to the balcony. He saw Jongin talked to someone on the phone. He didn’t look like he’s having a very serious conversation. Lu Han saw Jongin draw a line of reassuring smile, even though the person on the other line couldn’t see it. He heard Jongin told the person to not to worry about him and he’ll be well. After a few moments, Jongin already hung up and turned around to meet Lu Han’s gaze.

 

“Oh hey, wake up already? Have you eat the breakfast?”

 

“Did you just leave me alone this morning over a phone call?”

 

“And breakfast” Jongin chuckled. “That was Sehun. I call him to inform that I’ll be staying here for like—four days. I asked him to help me to inform our editor about my leave”.

 

Lu Han pouted his pink lips. “Only four days?”

 

“Or three. I’m afraid I’m going to use the fourth day as my resting day before I’m going back to work” Jongin shrugged.

 

“Can’t you stay longer?”

 

“I still need to work my ass off to feed myself Lu Han. I am not a multimillionaire musician who can sit around, doing nothing and still be able to feed myself very well. I’m just a normal person who write for a music magazine”. Jongin said, sliding his phone in his jeans.

 

“I’m a normal person too” Lu Han mumbled. “I can give you money if you want to—“

 

“Aha” Jongin snapped his fingers in front of Lu Han’s face. “I’m pretty sure we’ve discuss this last night eh? We don’t need any title and that includes me being your ‘sugar baby’”.

 

Lu Han let out a big laugh before he covered his mouth. “Your sense of humor is improving”.

 

“I believe it’s actually better than yours”.

 

Lu Han still couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “But really, when did I say I want you to be my—“ he quote the air “—sugar baby?” He reached for Jongin’s palm and hold it in his. “What I mean is, it’s like—you know, the way I’m thanking you for wanting to stay by my side when I’m down”.

 

Jongin sighed. He hold Lu Han’s palm tighter. “How many time do I have to tell you that I’m doing this because I’m genuinely do this because I really care about you? I don’t need money or anything. The best thing you could give me is you being okay. I want you to be able to smile, enjoy your day without having to feel like you have the whole world lift on your shoulders. I just want you to be okay so I can go back to New York without hard feelings”.

 

“I don’t like the last part”. Lu Han shook his head. “I don’t like the idea of you leaving me”. Ever since the heart to heart talk between the two of them, Lu Han was no longer scared to show how he needs Jongin just like how Jongin insisted on staying by his side. “I wish you will always be by my side”.

 

“You know I always will” Jongin patted Lu Han’s palm. “Anyway, let’s get our breakfast yeah? I haven’t make yours yet since I thought you’ll wake up late. You’re really tired last night I guess, you snored”. Jongin giggled.

 

And Lu Han wasn’t planned on getting mad.

 

 

 

 

The band wasn’t scheduled for a writing session for the day and none of them planned to spend their day outside of the apartment so they end up sprawling in their living room. It’s been a long time since they actually sitting around their place, do not have to worry when they have to get ready for their next schedule.

 

“Doesn’t this feel like the old time? Before we have all this fame” Chanyeol said while looking at his band mates. “Good old times” he chuckled.

 

“It does, actually” Kyungsoo moved from lying on the floor to sit up against the couch Chanyeol was currently sitting on. “Remember when we’re just in Chanyeol’s room, trying to write a song, playing instrument. Remember when we’re just playing music and writing songs for fun?”

 

Jongin, who was there like he’s a part of the band, widened his eyes. “You guys used to take this for fun?” he asked confusedly.

 

The quartet of the band chuckled at his question. Lu Han, who is sitting beside Jongin, squeezed the brunette’s knee. “Because we never thought we’ll make it this far. We formed this band because we wanted to participate in our school’s Battle of the Band competition. And who knows from a school competition to casually auditioning for a record company to where we are now”.

 

“Did you guys ever think of being a world famous band? Like it being a goal or something? Because I can see how passionate all four of you in what you’re doing” Jongin asked.

 

“It’s scary that you have that journalist vibe within you. If feels like we’re in an interview right now” Baekhyun snickered. “But honestly, I used to dream of being a teacher”.

 

“Which I’m glad he’s actually turned into a bassist. Can’t imagine Baekhyun as a teacher. What kind of disaster is that?” Chanyeol cackled which made the rest of them laughed.

 

Baekhyun threw a pillow at the band’s drummer. “What’s so bad about me being a teacher?”

 

“Every kind of bad” the remaining members of Escapade said in unison and they’re burst into a laugh.

 

“Actually, we all have our own dream. None of us think of being in a world’s famous band” Lu Han said after he’s done laughing. “Like me, I used to dream of being a soccer player”.

 

“Lu Han was a soccer star in our school. I guess he’s born for fame. You have no idea how famous he is in school” Kyungsoo wiggled his eyebrows at Lu Han.

 

Lu Han rolled his eyes. “But that doesn’t mean we didn’t enjoy being the members of Escapade. Music will always be our passion. We love to write songs, make new music and play it to our fans. We love how our music give life to people. We might not reach what we all used to dream to be, but we actually got something better to be. We never regret this path”.

 

“Even with all the scandals surrounding you guys?” Jongin asked, testing the waters.

 

The foursome looked at each other. “That was the cons of being in entertainment industry. That was a part of our life. But whatever happened, we face it together. We got each other’s back and that’s all matter” Chanyeol said, the fond was obvious in his eyes.

 

“When one of us screw up, we tried to talk about it” Kyungsoo said. “We do love each other but that doesn’t mean we go blind over one of us screw up”.

 

Jongin arched his eyebrows. “Does this applied during the two months of Lu Han’s—“

 

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun turned their look at Lu Han. Their front man just chuckled. “I told him last night”.

 

“We tried to talk the shit out of him almost every night” Chanyeol confessed. “But you’ll never know Lu Han’s level of stubbornness. He’s being controlled by emotion. Thus, the things happened”.

 

Lu Han groaned behind his palms. “You don’t have to expose me!”

 

Jongin giggled while looking at Lu Han before shifting his focus of the rest of Escapade’s members. “I know, he likes to insist on everything”.

 

“That’s too real” Baekhyun and Kyungsoo said in unison.

 

“Whatever, I’m going to play with my phone and ignore you guys” Lu Han pouted while taking out his phone from his back pocket.

 

“We barely got to spend our time like this and our front man decide to play with his phone”.

 

“Bonus point, he is actually sulking”.

 

Lu Han sent his band mates a death glare and he received a loud laughs in return. He decided to open Twitter and see what’s going on. “Hey, is it okay if I do some fan replies or something on Twitter? Feeling like I haven’t done that for a while” he looked up from his phone and eyed his band mates.

 

“That’d be cool. You finally use your Twitter for good” Kyungsoo picked up his phone. “I read somewhere that our fans think that you got the most boring Twitter account. You even update your Instagram once in a year”.

 

“You little shit” Lu Han threw a cushion to Kyungsoo. “Stop exaggerating things about me”.

 

Lu Han continued scrolling his Twitter before opening his mentions. He scrolled, prying on lucky fans for him to reply. He chuckled while reading his fans tweets.

 

“What’s so funny?” Jongin asked, trying to look over Lu Han’s phone screen.

 

Lu Han looked at him. “The fans actually like the idea of us being together. They’re pretty pissed on Minseok”.

 

“Of course they would” Jongin smiled. “I mean, being pissed on your ex. After what he did on the media”.

 

“And of course they would like you too” he smiled fondly at Jongin. “A boo bear, who wouldn’t like you?”

 

Jongin frowned. “Boo bear? Really?”

 

“You don’t know?” Kyungsoo looked over Jongin. “Our fans call you boo bear. I don’t know but they say you suit a bear the most. They called both of you ‘A Deer and A Bear’. Very fluff, I like that”.

 

On the other hand, Lu Han smiled smugly while replying his fans tweets. Then, a tweet catch his sight.

 

 **_@besideluhan_ ** _: @Lu_Han WHAT HAPPENED IN MANCHESTER????!!!_

Lu Han moved closer to Jongin and the brunette snuggled up to him. “Hey, should I reply this one?” he showed the tweet to Jongin and wiggled his eyebrows. He knew well what the fan meant. Lots of people questioning the Manchester incident after some stories on him being there with Jongin being revealed. But neither he nor his reps commented on that matter.

 

Jongin read the tweet and looked at Lu Han. “What are you going to reply if you want to?”

 

Lu Han tapped his chin as if he’s in deep thought. “Right—“ he snapped his fingers “—I know”.

 

 **_@Lu_Han_ ** _: @besideluhan um, we played a show there? :)_

He pressed ‘Send’ and showed it to Jongin. “I love teasing our fans”.

 

“You fucking tease” Kyungsoo who is apparently also on Twitter saw his recent reply. “You’re going to put our fans on fire and you know that”

 

“I hope they burn Lu Han with them” Baekhyun said while scrolling his Instagram timeline. Then, he quietly opened his phone camera and snapped whatever happened in front of him. Chanyeol sprawled on the couch while reading, Kyungsoo on his stomach playing with his phone and Jongin snuggled closer to Lu Han but Baekhyun cropped their shoulder and above.

 

He logged into the band’s Instagram account and posted the picture without tagging anyone.

 

 **_escapade_ ** _: Great day to lazy up and snuggled around!_

Meanwhile, Lu Han was still looking at his Twitter mention to respond on the last tweet for the day.

 

 **_@sweetescapxde_ ** _: @Lu_Han FAV for a kitten, RT for a bear!_

In that tweet, the fan attached a picture of a cute little kitten and a picture of Jongin when he’s being papped in New York after the news of them broke to the media. He had saw the picture before. His thumb hovered over the retweet button and after a solid three seconds, he pressed on it. He quitted Twitter and set his phone aside.

 

 

 

 

During dinner, Kyungsoo screamed all over the apartment when he saw _#HaninIsReal_ was trending worldwide on Twitter. Turned out their fans were on fire over Lu Han’s latest retweet and also the picture that Baekhyun posted on the band’s Instagram account. When Kyungsoo explained what caused the topic to be trending, Jongin basically dumbfounded but Lu Han was happy with it.

 

“Your latest retweet basically confirming you and Jongin, in my opinion” Chanyeol said when he read it on Kyungsoo’s phone. “But you do you, I guess. As long as you’re happy. I’ve told you, right?” he said while sending Lu Han a knowing smile. The latter nodded his head. He didn’t forget.

 

“Will your management be okay with this? I mean, you barely said anything about us before then you’re doing this now” Jongin asked confusedly.

 

Lu Han chuckled and turned to look at Jongin who sat beside him. “This is me saying something about us. I know I’m being shady and all but considering it’s our fans that we’re dealing with, they should get the message already. They aren’t stupid and media will barely reach me since I’m on break. They will only deal with my reps”.

 

“And if the media asks your reps?”

 

Lu Han rolled his eyes and squeezed Jongin’s thigh. “Jongin, I’ve been in this industry for years. I know well how to deal with this. I know what I’ll do and I promise you I won’t do anything stupid”. Lu Han leaned closer to Jongin and it earned a look from his band mates. “Don’t want to do anything that resulted me losing you from my grip” he whispered hotly and Jongin was pretty sure he’s losing a bit of his sanity.

 

Lu Han smiled smugly when he saw the red shade on Jongin’s cheeks until a notification popped up on his iPhone screen. He took a look at it and it’s a tweet from Minseok. Yes, Lu Han still had the notification for Minseok’s tweets on.

 

When Lu Han turned to his left, he saw Jongin was also peeking on his phone screen before continue to eat his dinner, pretending he saw nothing. But the tension immediately sensed by the rest of Escapade members. They looked between Lu Han and Jongin back and forth.

 

Lu Han immediately opened Twitter to see Minseok’s latest tweet. After a while, he nearly dropped his phone and looked at it with any trait of emotion on his face.

 

 **_@itsminseok__ ** _: Your every words turned out to be bull shits #fact always know that anyway. Ha._

Chanyeol quickly took Lu Han’s phone and read the tweet. He almost slammed the phone on the table but he realized it wasn’t belong to him. “Why is he so bitter over you being happy?!” he said, obviously pissed off.

 

“He honestly have to drop this shit he pulls. It’s not you who ask for a break up anyway” Baekhyun said, returning the phone back to Lu Han.

 

Lu Han nodded his head. “Yeah, but he probably had the rights to—“ he ducked his head on the ground. “I need a moment” he abruptly get up from his seat and walked to the balcony, needing his time alone.

 

Jongin eyed the elder before he’s missing from his sight. He saw the tweet. He understood why Lu Han was upset by it. Minseok keep on doing things, aiming for Lu Han when the latter did nothing about it. Jongin also understood why Lu Han refused to do anything. If Minseok thought that Lu Han was hundred percent moving on from their relationship, Jongin had a news for him.

 

“If you want to talk to him, go on. I doubt he’ll push you away” Kyungsoo said, breaking Jongin’s thought.

 

“But he—“

 

“Lu Han will be a lot worst if no one stands by him. He always needs someone beside him and at this moment, we think you’re the right person” the doe eyed guy speak again.

 

Jongin nodded and slowly get up from his seat. He walked to where Lu Han has disappeared to just now. He saw Lu Han sitting on one of the chairs, hugging his knees close to his chest, his head was buried between it. Jongin decided to just take a seat and said nothing. He wanted to make sure if it’s okay for him to be there. He purposely moved the chair he’s sitting in so Lu Han knew someone else was there.

 

Jongin’s plan goes the way he wanted to. Lu Han lifted his head and turned to his right. Jongin wished he didn’t have to witness it. He wished he didn’t have to see Lu Han’s beautiful face being dampened by his tears. Eyes and nose were red.

 

“God, Lu Han” Jongin pulled his chair closer and held Lu Han’s face between his palm. Lu Han leaned in to Jongin’s touched. More tears were falling from his sad eyes. Jongin wiped the tears using his thumbs. “I won’t tell you to stop crying yeah? If it makes you feel better, then just cry. Sometimes you have to let it out” he said softly, still holding the elder’s face.

 

“What should I do? What else that I haven’t do to make him happy? Satisfied?” Lu Han choked on his tears. “I fucking agree to let him go because he can no longer stand a long distance relationship. I fucking cut off any contact with him because he asked me to. I stop mentioning him in interviews. I asked Yixing to request any interviewers or journalists to not to ask anything about him because he didn’t want to be linked to me” he ducked his head. “Do you know why I agree to everything he asked me to do?”

 

Jongin bit his lower lip, fighting himself from crying in front of Lu Han. He had to be strong for Lu Han. He wanted to be Lu Han’s strength. He wiped Lu Han’s face, signaling for him to continue.

 

“I—“ Lu Han choked on his tears again. “I do that because I want him to be happy. I don’t want to burden him. I know being with me after Escapade became famous is hard and I appreciate him being with me along the ride. I don’t care if I’m hurt as long as he’s happy” he closed his eyes tightly.  “What else should I do, Jongin?”

 

Jongin moved his hands from Lu Han’s face, to the elder’s hands. He held Lu Han’s hands and squeezed them tightly. “Maybe you don’t have to do anything anymore. Maybe you just have to be you”. Jongin looked from their hands to Lu Han’s face. “I know there’s some saying that loving someone doesn’t mean you’re having them by your side forever, but it’s allowing them to be happy with anything and anyone. But did you ever think about your own happiness?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Did it ever struck you that all your life, you’re busy making other people happy? You make music to make people happy, you do your best to put out the best show ever despite being sick so you won’t let people down, you act in certain way to satisfy people, and you do things that hurt you to make sure the other person is happy. Then what about yourself? Don’t you love yourself?”

 

“Jongin—“

 

“I know it’s hard to move on from everything that you had with him. It’s okay to hang on every memories you had with him. But you don’t have to burden yourself. Loving someone is supposed to make you happy” Jongin said softly. “Let me ask you one thing, after all the things you did to make him happy, are you actually happy with that? Because from what I’ve heard it doesn’t seem like you are”.

 

Lu Han stared at Jongin, the tears had stopped flowing, moistened his face. He never asked that to himself. He never wondered if he’s happy doing everything that he claimed to make Minseok happy. He sighed. “Fuck, I don’t know”. He rested their hands against his forehead before putting them on his thighs. He looked into Jongin’s eyes. “And you. What about you? I nearly shoved you away when you tried to be there for me. You’re supposed to be hurt. Don’t you love yourself?”

 

Jongin let out a small chuckled. He moved himself closer to Lu Han. “That’s because I’m happy when you’re happy. I’m miserable when I see you’re literally a mess. I can’t stand looking at your pap pictures. It’s such a pain in ass to see your dishonest smile when you have the famous Korean beauty Im Yoona in your arms” Jongin teased. “Did anyone ever tell you that you shouldn’t get into acting field? Not to let you down or anything but you are a terrible actor”.

 

Lu Han actually let out a small laugh. Never in his life imagined himself to actually laugh after crying his soul out few minutes before. “My management told me that quite often”.

 

“Glad they do that”.

 

“Hey!” Lu Han jokingly hit Jongin’s thigh. “But, Yoona is a friend actually. The reason why I look like a mess because I don’t like how we have to—“ he quoted the air “—romanticize our friendship. And people will never look at us and said ‘Oh they’re actually just friend’. They will always think that we used to have something going on between us and that sucks”. He fiddled with Jongin’s fingers. “Also, I feel bad for you. I can escape things with one PR stunt but you have to deal with everything at that time by yourself. I wish I could be there, by your side”.

 

“Nah, things has already happened and it’s fine now”.

 

“Jonginnie”.

 

Jongin chuckled. “What?”

 

“Can I have a hug?”

 

Jongin rolled his eyes and get up from his seat. “I’ve always know you’re a very demanding person”.

 

Lu Han also got up from his seat and grinning. He held Jongin’s hand and slowly pulled the brunette into his embrace. He buried his face on Jongin’s chest and let out a heavy sigh as if he letting out every burden he felt in him. He wrapped his arms around Jongin’s torso and held on it like his life was depended on it. Jongin did the same but he buried his face in Lu Han’s hair.

 

“I don’t think words are enough to express how thankful I am for having you with me at time like this” Lu Han said, fighting himself from crying again. He’s genuinely grateful for having Jongin by his side at time like this.

 

“You know that doesn’t matter”.

 

“Thank you so much for being beside me when I’m at my worst”.

 

Jongin held Lu Han tighter. “Thank you too for giving me a chance to stand by you at time like this”.

 

“Fuck, Jongin. Why are you the warmest person on Earth?” Lu Han mumbled against Jongin’s chest. The brunette laughed and Lu Han loved the vibration coming from his chest. “Can I hug you forever?”

 

“I’m afraid I don’t want you to cling on me for the rest of my life”.

 

“Have I said you’re also the meanest person on Earth?”

 

Jongin laughed again. “This is the Lu Han I want to see”.

 

“Stop being sap around me”.

 

“Said the person who wants to cling on me forever”.

 

Lu Han scoffed. “You can’t even prove it”.

 

“Sure. Back hugging me while I’m cooking, spooning me while I’m asleep, asking me if you can hug me forever aren’t equal to be clingy” Jongin rolled his eyes. “Sure”.

 

Lu Han laughed softly. “You practically begging me to spoon you in sleep” he tickled Jongin’s side. He’s about to do it again when he heard someone was clearing his throat. Lu Han and Jongin freed themselves from each other’s embrace and turned to meet Chanyeol who was leaning against the glass door.

 

“Um, I’m sorry if I interrupt anything but Jongin, can I have a talk with Lu Han? Just two of us, if you don’t mind”.

 

Lu Han and Jongin looked at each other before the latter turned his look to Chanyeol. He offered the Escapade’s drummer a friendly smile. “Sure” he turned back to Lu Han. “I’ll wait in your room yeah?” he squeezed Lu Han’s hand before turning to Chanyeol. “He’s all yours now”.

 

Lu Han eyed Jongin until the brunette was disappeared from his sight. He took a deep breath before turning his attention to Chanyeol. He arched his eyebrows, waiting for his friend to speak up. “So, I assume you got something to talk with me?”

 

Chanyeol nodded, looking around if there’s anyone else beside the two of them. “You okay, mate?”

 

A small chuckled came out from Lu Han’s mouth. “Not really but you guys did a great job allowing Jongin to come after me. I guess”.

 

“I suppose” Chanyeol nodded. “Got something to tell me?”

 

“What do you mean?” Lu Han looked at Chanyeol, looking for answer. “I thought you are the one who got something to tell me?”

 

“There’s this thing about you. You know you got people around you confused with whatever you’re doing yet when people ask, you act like you know absolutely nothing” Chanyeol said. “Now, quit the game”.

 

“Jongin and me?”

 

“See?” Chanyeol chuckled and drew a smirk across his handsome face. “You know damn well”.

 

Lu Han chuckled. “What do you want to know?”

 

“Anything that we’re supposed to know?”

 

“Are you the official Kyungsoo and Baekhyun’s spokesperson now?”

 

“I got no time for the topic change”.

 

Lu Han nodded his head while laughing softly at one of his best friends. In a split second, his expression started to turn into a serious one. “I don’t know mate. He said we don’t need label. We just have to go with the flow. Whatever that’s going to happen, will happen then”.

 

“And?” Chanyeol raised his eyebrows.

 

“And it goes just like how you guys see it?” Lu Han shrugged. “If I’m being honest, it’s pretty hard to do”.

 

Chanyeol rubbed his temple and looked at Lu Han. “If only you guys could see how you act around each other—“ he chuckled and threw a playful smirk at Lu Han. “Anyway, I’m pretty convinced that you guys are seriously have a thing for each other. You guys got no control, it’s too obvious”.

 

“I do try to get a grip on myself”.

 

“I guess you fail miserably then” Chanyeol cackled. “Can I ask you one thing? This might be a little too serious”.

 

“Go on”.

 

“Do you love him?”

 

Lu Han caught off guard. He would expect something like this will be ask. But he didn’t expect it will be this soon, and he didn’t expect Chanyeol to be this straightforward. He let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his face. “Not sure, mate” he shrugged, “I don’t know if I can say that I love him, but one thing for sure, I honestly don’t want to lose him. I really don’t want to lose him”.

 

There’s a long pause from Chanyeol. Seems like he’s deep in his own thought before he could gave any response to Lu Han.

 

“Like mate, you know that it’s hard for me to say that I’m in love with another person when I literally just break up with my longtime boyfriend few months ago. I honestly don’t understand why I’m so hung up on Jongin”.

 

Chanyeol nodded. “I know”. He cleared his throat. “But if I have to remind you, it’s been ten months since you guys break up. It’s hard when we’re on tour but you’re living just fine since we start the break? Isn’t it a nice coincidence that you get to know Jongin about six months ago? Exactly when we’re starting our break?”

 

“And your point is?”

 

“Mate—“ Chanyeol put his hand on Lu Han’s shoulder, squeezing it a bit. “I can’t pin point everything for you. You’ve got to figure it out yourself. But what I want to say is, you guys better get track of whatever you have. I’m afraid one of you guys, or maybe both, will end up hurt”.

 

Lu Han sighed. “Give us time yeah? I don’t want to rush into things. Things are good between me and Jongin right now”.

 

Chanyeol nodded. “Yeah. Honestly, I’m really glad that he’s here” he chuckled. “He does wonder eh? He’s able to make you smile and laugh when you’re literally facing one of the worst thing that ever happened to you. You actually smile when you’re being dragged through a mud by someone you care for all your life. And it happened when you’re with Jongin”.

 

“I can’t believe it too” Lu Han let out a small laugh and Chanyeol sensed the fond in it. “He’s truly wonderful. I’m glad too, for the fact that he’s here for me. I’m glad that I actually know him”.

 

“He makes you strong eh?”

 

Lu Han shrugged. “I suppose”. He rubbed his temple. “What if Minseok is right? About me?”

 

“What do you fucking mean?”

 

“Whoa chill down there, lad” Lu Han chuckled. “I don’t know, maybe Minseok is right. Like you see, it’s not even a year since we broke up and I’m this deep for another man. Don’t let me start on the hook ups”.

 

“The hook ups is the biggest mistake you’ve ever done in your entire life. That’s stupid, I admit it” Chanyeol smirked. “But this thing with Jongin, it’s not wrong and I want you to know that. You guys don’t even have a label and decide to just go with the flow. Plus, Jongin makes you happy, that’s all matter. He’s nice too so, where’s the wrong in that? I have no idea why Minseok decide to act up now but he has no right to say anything when he literally puts you in one hell of a journey since he asked for a break up”.

 

“You guys are okay with Jongin?”

 

“More than okay, honestly. He makes us breakfast every morning since he’s here so we’re all good. We probably like him better than you” Chanyeol cackled and he received a playful punch from Lu Han on his thigh. “But really, don’t feel bad about you and Jongin. You have a right to seek on your own happiness”.

 

Lu Han nodded. He pressed his lips together. “But what if we don’t work out? I don’t know if this will last longer. I’m afraid this feels will change”.

 

Both of them exchanged look. “That’s why I said keep track on whatever you guys have”.

 

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

 

Lu Han sat on the bed while looking at Jongin getting himself ready before departing to LAX. He then turned to look at Jongin’s stuffs beside him. “Do you really need to go?”

 

Jongin looked at Lu Han through the mirror reflection. “Are you asking me or my stuffs?” he chuckled.

 

Rolling his eyes, Lu Han got up from his spot and walked towards Jongin. “I could care less about your stuffs” he stood beside Jongin and look at their reflection on the mirror. Lu Han thought they did look good together. No wonder Jongin got most of their fans’ approval. Beside have a really good personality and a heart that make of gold, Jongin looked good physically too. A cute face, a nice, slender body (not that Lu Han kept an eye, not at all), a pair of long legs, nice thighs—Lu Han shook his head and chuckled.

 

“What’s so funny?” Jongin turned to look at Lu Han.

 

“Nothing” Lu Han said, tried to fight a smile. He’s supposed to feel sad that he’s going to be away from Jongin again but there he was, thinking about Jongin’s body instead. He pulled Jongin towards the bed. He sat on it and let Jongin stood in front of him, trapping the brunette between his legs. He pulled Jongin closer and took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of Jongin’s strong fragrance. “I’m gonna miss you” he blurted and it almost came out as a whisper.

 

Jongin held Lu Han’s hand tighter. “Me too” he fiddled with Lu Han’s fingers. “But life goes on yeah? I have a job there and works to do. So are you. You got works to do too. Yixing told me you guys are gearing up for a comeback even though the actual date is still unconfirmed”.

 

Lu Han offered a small laugh and looked up at Jongin, who’s already smiling at him. “What did you give Yixing for him to easily give you an insider info?”

 

Jongin shrugged. “A breakfast meal every morning and nice treatment do the wonder I guess. Also, it’s less tiring to deal with me compared to all four of you—“ he quote the air “—kiddos”. He giggled and Lu Han almost losing a control on himself. “I just quote what he said yeah”.

 

“I wish I could go to New York with you”.

 

“And you know that’s pretty much impossible. If people know, they’ll say your sole reason to be in New York is—“

 

“You” Lu Han cut him out. “Let them be, it’s true anyway. Plus, we’re just doing the songwriting, no further plan for the comeback album yet. I can still manage to do songwriting stuff no matter where I am”.

 

Jongin rolled his eyes and crooked his head left and right. “Yeah, God, why are you being extra clingy now?”

 

“I’m afraid this is kind of a now or never thing”.

 

Jongin frowned. “What do you mean?”

 

“I—“ Lu Han sighed. “I’m afraid if we’re away from each other, everything we have will not work out. You said it, you want things to go with the flow. And what if the flow bring us to dead end? What if we’re not going to work out? What if the string break?” he took a deep breath. “Will you let everything go just like that? Or are you going to fight?”

 

Jongin gulped. He never thought Lu Han kept that kind of thought. He held Lu Han’s hand tighter as if he’s giving his strength to the Escapade’s front man. “I thought we want to work this out?” he exhaled. “Okay, look, this ride we’re on, is a ride or die yeah? I won’t force you to stay but as long as we want each other in our life, we’ll fight and go through everything. I’ll fight, we’ll fight for this until we’re certain about what are we for each other” he moved closer to Lu Han. “I don’t want to lose you”.

 

Lu Han pulled Jongin closer to him and rested his forehead on Jongin’s toned stomach. “Me too” he whispered but Jongin still managed to catch it. “I hope everything will work out yeah?”

 

Jongin hummed as an answer. “Please be okay yeah? If you got anything to tell, just hit me up”.

 

Lu Han chuckled lowly. “Are you turning into my second mom now?”

 

Jongin wrapped his arms around Lu Han’s neck and run his fingers through the guitarist’s red hair. “You know I’ve been in constant worry on you the past few days—screw that, weeks. I don’t know if I can trust you to be okay when I’m gone but I hope you will”.

 

“That’s why you should stay longer. So you can look after m—“

 

“Jongin are yo— Oh, sorry” Yixing stood at Lu Han’s room door with him palm covered him mouth. He cleared his throat, trying to fight a giggle. “Sorry if I interrupt anything but—“

 

Lu Han, who just let go of Jongin, sent a death glare to his manager. “Yeah, sure but you don’t look sorry at all”.

 

“I am, what you know about that” Yixing giggled. “I just want to ask if Jongin is ready to go because we have to get going to LAX like—“ he looked at his wristwatch “—right now”.

 

Jongin lift his backpack and looked at Lu Han. “So, I guess it’s time to go”.

 

Lu Han pursed his lips, obviously unhappy at that moment. He felt like there’s a lump in his throat. He nodded. “Sure, have a safe flight”.

 

Jongin took Lu Han’s face in his palms. “Why do I feel like this is a goodbye?”

 

“Shit, Jongin don’t talk like that” Lu Han said, almost getting angry.

 

“Right, I’m kidding. I just don’t want you to be sad”.

 

“Then don’t talk about shit like that”.

 

“Okay, I’m sorry”.

 

Yixing, who is still standing at the door, cleared his throat. “Lu Han? You don’t want to follow me? You could send him to LAX if you want to, but make sure you’re properly being in disguise”.

 

Lu Han drew a line of smile and get up from his spot. He pulled Jongin out of his room and to his surprise (not really) his band mates were already waiting for Jongin.

 

“This means no longer a great breakfast, right?” Baekhyun walked to give Jongin a hug and forced Lu Han to let go of Jongin’s hand.

 

Lu Han swore he had this love-hate relationship with his band mates.

 

Kyungsoo, who awaited behind Baekhyun to give Jongin a hug, pushed Lu Han away a little so he actually, in his opinion, had a space for himself and Jongin. After Baekhyun was done, he developed Jongin into a tight embrace. “Things are going to get wild with Lu Han again. Pray the best for us” he patted Jongin’s back. He tiptoed to reach Jongin’s ear. “I’m so glad you’re here for him”. He let go of Jongin and offered him a wide smile.

 

Lu Han was not jealous. He told himself he’s not jealous.

 

Chanyeol, who’s the last to hug Jongin actually pushed Lu Han aside too, joining in the fun that his other two band mates were in. He gave Jongin one tight hug. “Thank you for being here—“ he paused and squeezed his face on Jongin’s shoulder “—for Lu Han. Thank you for making him happy”.

 

Lu Han rolled his eyes to the back of his head. “Right, Jongin needs to be hurry or he’ll miss the flight” he said and pulled Jongin away from his band mates.

 

“You’re not going to send him?” Baekhyun asked.

 

Lu Han shook his head. “I have no heart to send away this lost bear” he caressed Jongin’s cheek and gave him the world’s most fond smile. He almost get his band mates sick. “Don’t wanna embrace the fact that he’s going away from me”.

 

“For fuck sake, find some chill Lu Han” Yixing palmed his face and walked in between Lu Han and Jongin. He also pulled Jongin towards the front door, obviously felt traumatic over the scene Lu Han just made.

 

Lu Han laughed out loud. “Oh, come on Yixing, don’t take my boy away from me that fast!” he small running towards the door and followed by the other three. “Really Jongin? Yixing over me?”

 

Jongin just giggled and that’s when Lu Han pulled him into his embrace. A very tight embrace.

 

 “Have a safe flight, forget me not” Lu Han whispered.

 

Jongin nodded while letting him go. “I gotta go, take care of yourself Lu Han” he said and step out of the apartment and wave the band goodbye.

 

When the door was closed, Lu Han looked at the door and whispered “Bye”.

 

●●●●●●●●●●●●

 

Sehun crashed onto Jongin’s couch as the latter had his focus on the laptop, completely ignoring his best friend. “Really? This is what I get for spending my Saturday night with you?”

 

“What do you want, Sehun?” Jongin asked, his eyes were still on his Mac screen.

 

The blonde sat up straight and looked at Jongin who’s currently sitting on the floor. “Now that you ask me, I think I actually want something from you”.

 

Jongin arched his eyebrows. “We don’t get our salary yet, so don’t ask too much”.

 

Sehun pursed his lips. “Actually, you don’t need a cent to give me what I want” he paused. “I just want answers to my questions”.

 

The last part made Jongin stopped typing on his Mac for a solid three seconds before he resumed. “What do you want to know?” he asked, nervousness was quite visible in his voice.

 

“Great, so you are in” Sehun rubbed his palms together. “I hope you can be honest with me yeah? Did—did something went wrong on you?”

 

Jongin stopped whatever he’s doing and looked at his best friend. “What do you mean by that?”

 

“I notice that you have been super busy for this past two months”.

 

Jongin rolled his eyes, tried to keep his cool. “Oh come on. I have a job and works to do. We have a dateline for everything. You are busy too”.

 

“I know, I know that” Sehun rubbed his temple. “But the thing is, you’re obviously, purposely making yourself busy. Two months ago, you leave for five days and the amount of works you got to cover don’t go on until you have to be busy for straight two months, Jongin. Even if you leave for two weeks, it won’t burden you like this”.

 

“And your point is?”

 

Sehun took a deep breath. “Something is wrong somewhere. Something is happening. You’re avoiding something, you’re running away from something” he paused. “I noticed that when you come back from LA, you’re happy but then didn’t go on until two weeks later” he paused again. “Did something—“

 

“Nothing has happened” Jongin cut quickly.

 

“You didn’t look at me”.

 

Jongin looked up from his Mac screen. He looked at Sehun. “I said nothing has—“ he sighed and ducked his head “—happened”.

 

Sehun rolled his eyes. “Stop lying if you know you can’t lie to save your life. At least not at me”. He sat on the floor, getting closer to his best friend. “If you don’t mind, you can actually share with me. I’m here to listen and you know I’ll keep it as a secret” he lifted his picky finger and wiggled it in front of Jongin. “Does it have to do with Lu Han?”

 

“You think I got something going on with the other member of Escapade too?”

 

Sehun actually laughed. “Okay, so what happened between you and Lu Han—now?”

 

Jongin shrugged. “I don’t know”.

 

“You don’t know?”

 

The brunette nodded his head. “He went silent on me. We—we barely talk to each other now. And I don’t know why”.

 

“Did you try to reach him?”

 

Jongin nodded again. “I do. I text him but he didn’t reply. I called but he didn’t pick up. I left him voice messages too but he never give me a reply too. I asked if I’ve offend him or something but he didn’t answer!” he pulled his hair out of frustration. “We’re all good for the two weeks after I come back from LA. But since then—“ he paused. “I don’t know what went wrong”.

 

Sehun scratched his head. “That’s pretty complicated to be honest. You said you guys were so fine when you’re in LA. Still fine when you come back here but things went down two weeks after that. The last time he did this to you when the news about the two of you broke isn’t it?”

 

Jongin nodded.

 

“But there’s nothing about you in the media nowadays”.

 

Jongin nodded again. “Which is why I don’t understand why he’s acting like this. People barely remember me anymore except his fans, probably. But—“ he sighed. He buried his head between his knees.

 

Sehun moved closer to his best friend and squeezed his knees. He knew Jongin too well to know that something was wrong with his best friend. “I think—“ he paused. “I think, maybe, both of you need some space”.

 

Jongin lifted his head and looked at Sehun. “What do you mean?”

 

“Yeah—“ Sehun rubbed his temple. “Well, you know—“ he paused, trying to find the right words. “How do I say this—okay, um, you know that few months ago, he broke up with his boyfriend, right?”

 

“Now ex-boyfriend”.

 

“I know” Sehun rolled his eyes. “I think it wasn’t easy for him to, you know, starting something new, with someone new”.

 

“So?”

 

Sehun let out a heavy sigh. “Look, he’s probably confuse, Jongin. For someone who just broke up when he didn’t ask for it, forced to cut everything between them, completely losing grip on someone he loved, this is a hard thing to do. Moving on isn’t easy when you’ve been in a committed relationship for a solid five years” he looked at Jongin. “Plus I’m sure you know damn well what he has to go through recently right? His ex-boyfriend didn’t stop talking shit about him on tabloid. You know what he said about Lu Han isn’t it?”

 

Jongin closed his eyes. He never gave a thought about this. He nodded at Sehun.

 

“Glad that you know” Sehun said. “I’m not saying that he being with you is wrong but with all the shits Minseok is talking about him, and you happened to him, he’s probably feeling like everything that his douche ex-boyfriend is true. That douche said he went around shagging everyone, being an absolute flirt and the biggest cheater. When in reality, he does shag someone. What kind of slap on a face is that” he patted Jongin’s shoulder and wiggled his eyebrows aggressively. “Except he only shags you and he’s not cheating on anyone”.

 

“He didn’t shag me!” Jongin said protectively, almost screamed on his best friend’s face.

 

Sehun clicked his tongue. “Sure mate. For your information, I saw that one picture from Escapade’s Instagram account. I wish I didn’t know you to well to know that the one that cuddled up on the couch is you and Lu Han”.

 

Jongin buried his face between his knees again. “You are supposed to make me feel better!” he groaned.

 

“Okay, okay” Sehun crooked his head to left and right. He kept in silent as he got into in serious side. “But real talk Jongin, aren’t you confuse that things between you and Lu Han accelerate pretty fast if I have to say?”

 

“Please, this isn’t a love at the first sight thing”.

 

“I’m not saying that even though I know he actually wanted to follow you to Manchester after a week, I repeat, a week, since you guys know each other” Sehun grinned at his best friend when the latter shoot him a death glare. “He must be a really great person then. My best friend for a decade, who never get into any kind of relationship other than friendship, is actually give his heart away to someone”.

 

“I’m not sure how are you actually helping me in this”.

 

“Answer me”.

 

The brunette sighed. “Sometimes I do feel confuse. I’m pretty much afraid if we work everything too quick. Plus, he’s a multimillionaire musician. A front man of a world famous pop-rock band. Everyone loves him. He can get basically anyone that he wants” he paused. “But out of seven billion people in the world, why me? I’m just a normal dude who wrote for a music magazine. A geek. An indie music lover. I’m not even up to his par. Hell—“ he chuckled “—I don’t even know if I’m on the same level as Minseok”.

 

“No offense to anyone but—“ Sehun chuckled “—as much as I hate you, you are cuter than Lu Han’s douche ex-boyfriend. And obviously nicer than him”.

 

“I think this is why you’re still my best friend” Jongin patted Sehun’s shoulder and faked a sob.

 

Sehun rolled his eyes. “Back to our main topic here. You said you’re confuse right?” he looked at Jongin. “I think he feels the same too. In my opinion, it’s more complicated on his side” he pursed his lips. “He broke up from a longtime relationship, I know it’s been months but as I said, moving on isn’t an easy thing to do. Then he found you and things go pretty wild” he wiggled his eyebrows at Jongin. “If I were him, I’d be confuse too”.

 

Jongin was quiet.

 

“Plus, I think he’s being cautious. He’s sure as hell don’t wanna get his heart broken again. From what I hear from you, he’s a wreck every time that douche you-know-who did something. It must be hard for him”. Sehun leaned his back against the couch. “He probably needs time. I guess, just wait and see yeah? Time will heal. I’m sure it’s not easy on him too”.

 

Jongin nodded. “I wish”. There’s a long pause from him before he let out a heavy sigh, breaking the silence between him and Sehun. “But shit just go down, Sehun. I don’t think we can pick up what we’ve left. I mean, Lu Han and me. I—I think I was too sure that things are going to be okay. I guess I’m too optimistic”.

 

Sehun looked at Jongin with a sorry look. “That’s—that’s because you never think the last time is the last time isn’t it?” he chuckled, only to hear nothing from Jongin. He felt sorry for his best friend. He knew Jongin never trusted his heart to someone else other than himself. “You think there will be more. You think you have forever—“ he paused and sighed, “—but you don’t”.

 

“I told him I’ll work this out. Lord, what else should I say to make him believe me?”

 

“This is why, my friend, you should sort this out with him. If you decide to end it then—“ Sehun took a deep breath. “Get a closure”.

 

“And you know well that isn’t easy for me”.

 

“Suit yourself” Sehun shrugged. “And oh, Echosmith is going to release a new single next week. Just wanna let you know, in case that the song they wrote with Lu Han”, Sehun sent his best friend a wink.

 

●●●●●●●●●●●●

 

A week later, Jongin couldn’t believe that he’s sitting in his office, his brain was forcing him to sign in to his iTunes account and bought Echosmith’s latest single. When all the processes were done, he stared at it, contemplating if he should listen to it or not. He opened the info for the song called [Ran Off In The Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XMg-PRzLm_M). His eyes immediately went to the composer section. It stated there that the song was written by Echosmith and one familiar name. Lu Han.

 

He closed the info box and his index finger hover over the computer mouse. He took a deep breath and press ‘Play’.

 

_“They were made for each other  
It was love at first sight”_

Jongin told himself to not to feel anything. Not that he remembered what he talked with Sehun a week ago.

 

_“They were caught in the moment  
It was the end of the night”_

Jongin told himself to find some chill and no, he didn’t think of certain incident from months ago. He kept on listening to the song. He’s loving the beat of the song already. Also, it was kind of his style.

 

 _“They were made for each other_  
_They knew it was right_  
_So sick of this ghost town_  
_So they ran off in the night”_

Jongin took a deep breath and closed his eyes. This song isn’t about him. Or that’s what he said to himself.

 

 _“They're chasing the sun and its light_  
_They're racing running all the red lights_  
_They're placing their trust in the night”_

And Jongin listened to it until he finished. He decided to have the song on loop for the rest of the day. He glanced at his phone. He wanted to congratulate Lu Han so bad for writing such a great song but he also had ego to keep. He wanted to do something to let Lu Han knew that he liked his work. After a minute of fighting with himself, he opened Twitter to see the reaction for the latest release.

 

 _#BuyRanOffInTheNightOniTunes_ was on top of worldwide trending topics at the moment. He clicked on the hashtag and saw the overwhelming support from Echosmith and also a lot of Escapade’s fans. He smiled while scrolling the topic’s timeline as people praised both Echosmith and Lu Han for working together and producing such a beautiful song. Jongin was so glad that people actually talked about what kind of a good songwriter Lu Han is, instead of trashing him with the ‘biggest cheater’ scandal.

 

Jongin was back on scrolling his timeline. He stumbled upon Echosmith’s latest tweet;

 

 **_@echosmith_ ** _: Buzzed to work with this absolute talented lad. This fun, down to earth lad totally helped us smashed it. Tytyty @Lu_Han! xxx_

They attached a group photo they took with Lu Han. This was probably from two months ago, when they had a writing session with Lu Han.

 

Jongin decided to favorite that tweet. And suddenly, his mentions blew up. He was confused but he checked on it anyway. He widened his eyes as he saw some Escapade’s fans were speculating that Ran Off In The Night was a song about Jongin. He scoffed at that thought even though there might be some logics in it. He scrolled down his mentions and read some of the tweets.

 

 **_@chanyeolvevo_ ** _: Could #RanOffInTheNight is a song about @Lu_Han and @kimjongin ?_

**_@bumblebaeksoo_ ** _: Why do I feel like #RanOffInTheNight is about @Lu_Han and @kimjongin Manchester escape???_

**_@escpdenotofficial_ ** _: “They were caught in the moment, it was the end of the night” DIS WAS ABT THE LAST NIGHT OF TRCT RIGHT @Lu_Han @kimjongin_

**_@dontkyungsoo_ ** _: OK BUT LISTEN @Lu_Han WROTE A SONG ABT WANTING TO RUN AWAY WITH A LOVER AFTER THE NEWS OF HIM AND @kimjongin REVEALED_

**_@redcodetour_ ** _: #RanOffInTheNight is obviously not a song for LH’s past love this song was written after he broke up *wiggles eyesbrows at @kimjongin*_

Jongin smiled at the tweets from Escapade’s fans. Lu Han never joked when he told Jongin once that their fans were smart ass people.

 

●●●●●●●●●●●●

 

The band Escapade already started their recording session for their comeback album. They’re still choosing the exact date to release their first comeback single and the whole album but they knew it won’t be too long. The band took a break in the recording room after finished recording a track.

 

“Congratulations Lu Han. Ran Off In The Night basically a success. It’s already number 1 in some countries. You smashed it again” Kyungsoo said, looked up from his phone.

 

“Thank you” Lu Han said while fixing his guitar strings. “But I’m not the only one who wrote it. The band helped to co-wrote it too”.

 

“Aha, speaking about you writing the song—“ Kyungsoo locked his phone and turned his attention to Lu Han. “Did you know that our fans are speculating that the song is possibly about Jongin?”

 

Lu Han stopped fixing his guitar strings at the mention of Jongin. The rest of his band mates looked at each other before turned to look at their front man, waiting for his reaction. They knew something was wrong between Lu Han and Jongin because Lu Han seemed gloomy for the past two months. They knew he won’t be like that if the thing between Lu Han and Jongin was good. Because they saw how Jongin was actually the strength for Lu Han.

 

“They do?” was the only response from Lu Han. He didn’t look up from his guitar.

 

“You didn’t check your Twitter?” Baekhyun asked.

 

Lu Han shook his head. “Got no time for that”.

 

“But the song is indeed about Jongin isn’t it?”

 

“I wrote about whoever I want to” he continued fixing his guitar strings, but he couldn’t focus. “I could write about my neighbor in Beijing and people will say it’s about Jongin”.

 

“Aren’t you being a bit harsh there?” Chanyeol asked seriously. “Look, I don’t know what’s happening between you guys but cut any shits that you do? I don’t know any way to contact Jongin but I hope he cut off any shits that he do too”.

 

Lu Han rolled his eyes. “Lord, Chanyeol do you like him or something? You worried about him—“

 

“We’re fucking worried about you actually” Baekhyun said, raising his eyebrows. “Have you look at yourself for these couple of months? What kind of mess have you been? Also—“ he smirked “—explain Strong”.

 

“Fuck off” Lu Han muttered under his breath. “Fuck, I don’t know. I guess I’m confused, or afraid or anything. I really don’t know”.

 

“You can tell us if you want to. You know we can be really reliable at times” Kyungsoo set his phone aside, his focus was solely on Lu Han.

 

Lu Han nodded. “I don’t know mate. I’m pretty much confused about—“ he sighed and muttered something that inaudible to his band mates hearing. “You guys know I broke up with my boyfriend of five years and suddenly, Jongin happened to me. He’s such a very nice person, it’s really nice to know him, to be with him. When I’m with him, I don’t know, I kind of forget any kind of sadness that I have. I no longer feel lonely. But the thing is, I’m confuse why things are going too fast with Jongin. “I kind of think—“ he rubbed his face “—Minseok might be right. I’m probab—“

 

“God, Lu Han, I thought we’ve talked about this before?” Chanyeol said, almost shrieking at first. “There’s nothing wrong if you feel something for Jongin. You’ve broke up with Minseok for like five months when you met Jongin”.

 

“I know, but isn’t it weird that you kind of move on from a five years relationship in just five months?”

 

“Not when you meet someone nicer than your boyfriend of five years” Baekhyun said seriously. “Don’t think we don’t know about how shitty that relationship went for one last year of you guys being together. It’s been a not so great ride”.

 

Kyungsoo looked at Lu Han. “Now that you distance yourself away from him, what do you feel?”

 

“How did you know—“

 

“If only I can show you yourself for these past two months, you’ll know how we know” Kyungsoo said, fighting a giggle.

 

Lu Han ducked his head to the ground. “Fuck, I want him with me. Right now, if I could” he let out a heavy sigh and messed with his hair. “But I doubt he’ll forgive me. This isn’t the first time I pull this kind of shit on him. I mean like, see? He doesn’t even congratulate me on the success of Ran Off In The Night”.

 

Suddenly, there’s a sound of Kyungsoo on keyboard, playing it to the note of Ariana Grande’s [My Everything](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=csw3zdqRuOU). Then he started singing;

 

 _“I cried enough tears to see my own reflection in them_  
_And then it was clear_  
_I can't deny, I really miss him_

_To think that I was wrong_  
_I guess you don't know what you got 'til it's gone_  
_Pain is just a consequence of love_  
_I'm sayin' sorry for the sake of us”_

The he looked towards Baekhyun, signaling him to sing the chorus. Baekhyun nodded and cleared his throat before sang;

 

 _“He wasn't my everything 'til we were nothing_  
_And it's taking me a lot to say_  
_But now that he's gone, my heart is missing something_  
_So it's time I push my pride away_  
_'Cause you are_  
_You are_  
_You are my everything_  
_You are_  
_You are_  
_You are my everything”_

Then the three of them sang the rest of the song wholeheartedly and it was dedicated to Lu Han. The latter wasn’t sure why he let his band mates did this. But he was glad, at least they’re always there for him.

 

●●●●●●●●●●●●

 

“Baekhyun—“ Lu Han cleared his throat and waited for the respond from his best friend who lied on the couch, watching a program on the television. When he got Baekhyun’s attention, he smiled sheepishly at the latter. “Can I borrow your phone for a while?”

 

“For what?” Baekhyun said, looking at Lu Han confusedly.

 

Lu Han’s fingers fiddled with the hem of his shirt. “I need to make a call”.

 

“What’s wrong with your phone?” Baekhyun asked, arching his eyebrows.

 

Lu Han rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Yes or no?”

 

It took Baekhyun a few seconds before he sat up and took his phone out of his pocket before handed it to Lu Han. “I trust you to not do any harm to my phone. Take it, make as much call as you want”. He looked at Lu Han. “And if you see something unusual you might just want to ignore it yeah?”

 

The last part made him receive a smirk from Lu Han. “Yeah, I’ll just use this for a phone call. I’ll pay you once the bill is out yeah?” he sent Baekhyun a wink before storming off into his room.

 

Once Lu Han settled down on his bed, he took out his phone and scrolled to a familiar number and dialed it on Baekhyun’s phone. He pressed ‘Call’ and wait for the person on the other line to pick it up.

 

It took a few moments before the person picking up. “Hello?” a familiar, groggy voice came from the other line.

 

“Jongin?” Lu Han blurted out, pretty obvious on how impatience he was.

 

It was completely silence from the other line. Nervous was an understatement. Lu Han kept on biting his lower lips, waiting for Jongin to give him a response. A hum would do. “You can hear me—right?” he asked nervously.

 

“Lu Han?” finally, a response from Jongin. “Did you change your number?”

 

Lu Han fought a smile. “No, I’m using Baekhyun’s phone”.

 

“Oh” a silence came from Jongin’s side. “Am I no longer worth anything yours that you have to use your best friend’s phone to make a call to me now?”

 

Lu Han’s face fell. He never see this will come from Jongin. He thought things will get easy but he’s pretty sure he’s wrong to predict it. “It’s—it’s not like that. Fuck—“ he muttered under his breath. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

 

“What the fuck is wrong with _you_ , Lu Han” Jongin replied, emphasizing every single words. “What have I done that you went silent on me for the past two months? If I did something, man up and tell me shits I’ve done to you”.

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong” Lu Han said while trying to be as calm as he could.

 

“Then I guess I just deserve to be ignored. Every single time” there was a heavy sigh can be heard from the other line. “This isn’t the first time you’re doing it. I understand the first time, but this time—“ he sighed again “—it’s telling pretty much what am I to you”.

 

“Shit, you don’t go that far” Lu Han panicked a little. He didn’t like how Jongin sounded like he’s going to give everything up. He’s not going to lose Jongin and he won’t let Jongin lose him too.

 

Jongin went silent again. “Lu Han—“ he took a deep breath. “Tell me how I’m supposed to not to think that far? The feelings that I have when I’m being by your side during those three days in LA is beyond words. We were happy. Even when shits going down, we make it through. We were okay a couple of weeks after that before everything crashed just like that”. Lu Han can heard Jongin groaned out of frustration. “I don’t know if I accidentally offended you or something. I can’t sit still knowing if I possibly hurt you. You wouldn’t let me to reach you. What else that I’m supposed to think?”

 

“I’m sorry” Lu Han whispered. “I am truly sorry”.

 

“Yeah, sorry definitely can solve everything. You think we’re good now isn’t it?”

 

“Look—“ Lu Han took a deep breath. “There’s reason why I decide to call you. I—I feel the need to told you everything”.

 

Jongin chuckled from the other line. “Ah, so there’s thing that you need to tell me? What is it now? You’re telling me you decide to go back to Minseok? Tell me that you guys are still so in love with each other? Try me”.

 

“Aren’t you going a little bit harsh there?” Lu Han tried to calm himself down. “I’m not here to hear you putting me down using my past relationship”.

 

“Then aren’t you being harsh to me too? Do you think leaving someone hung up without a proper explanation is a nice thing to do?”

 

“I know I fuck up!” Lu Han groaned in frustration. “Fuck, I’m sorry” he took a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly. “I know I fuck things up again and I want to make up for it”.

 

Jongin kept quiet before he started to speak again. “Look, let me just be honest yeah? I’m tired”.

 

“Are you working yourself too much these days?”

 

“You got no idea” Jongin chuckled. “But it’s not that kind of tired that I’m talking about right now. It’s another kind of tired”.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Jongin took a deep breath and exhale loudly. “I—I don’t know if I can do this” he paused. “Hell, I don’t even know if you want to do this with me. You’re confused, you are afraid, you don’t know what you want, you don’t know what you feel and you probably cared too much about what people would say about you. Sometimes I feel like—Lu Han, can I asked you something?”

 

This times, silence was on Lu Han’s side. He cleared his throat before he gave his response. “Go on”.

 

“Am I just a rebound—to you?”

 

It definitely shocked Lu Han. It took him a few moments to answer Jongin. He wanted to give the latter the answer but it seems like there’s a lump in his throat that prevent himself from doing so. He kept on being silent.

 

“I just need a yes or no from you”.

 

Lu Han bit his lower lips and closed his eyes tightly. He rested his elbow on his knee and ran his fingers through his hair. He held onto Baekhyun’s phone tightly as if his life was depends on it. He remembered all the good times he had with Jongin. The laughs they shared together, the subtle touches, the words they exchange with each other, the warm feelings every time he’s near Jongin, the way the held each other, the way Jongin comforted him when he’s in need and the way Jongin made him strong. He took a deep breath and about to give his answer.

 

“It’s okay, Lu Han” Jongin chuckled. “I guess I got it now”. There’s a long silence from Jongin before he cleared his throat, probably fighting himself from crying. “I fucking knew I meant nothing to you but—“ he choked and Lu Han just wanted to punch himself right on the face. “But God, I would have tried to, forever”.

 

Lu Han gulped. He still felt like there’s a lump in his throat that prevent him from talking. He wanted to say something to Jongin. He wanted to say that everything is not like what Jongin thought but he can’t. He can’t.

 

“I’m wishing you all the best of luck and a successful comeback. Also, a happy life too. Live well yeah?” and he hung up, leaving Lu Han dumbfounded.

 

Lu Han looked at the screen of Baekhyun’s phone. Jongin definitely hung up on him. He tried to call him back but Jongin had turned his phone off. He almost threw Baekhyun’s phone on the ground but he fortunately immediately get a grip on himself. He placed the phone on the bed and pulled his hair out of frustration. He groaned loudly and without he realized tears started to stream down his face. He closed his eyes tightly and wishing that the conversation he had just know was a dream. A bad dream. He wouldn’t let himself lose Jongin. He wouldn’t let himself lose someone that’s precious to him.

 

This time, he’s going to fight.

 

●●●●●●●●●●●●

 

It’s late at night and Lu Han sat alone in the middle of the living room, plucking his acoustic guitar to the sound of one of the song that he wrote for their comeback album. He hummed to the song, not singing any word from it. Suddenly, he heard someone clearing his throat behind him. He stopped plucking his guitar and turn around. He saw Chanyeol standing against the couch he’s sitting in and offered him a line of smile.

 

“Did I bother you? Can I take a seat?” Chanyeol asked while pointing to the empty space beside Lu Han.

 

The latter shook his head. “You’re not. Take a seat”. As soon as Chanyeol settled down in his seat, he asked his best friend. “What are you doing here late at night? I thought you were sleeping”.

 

Chanyeol chuckled. “I could ask the same to you” he fiddled his fingers. “Are you okay mate?” he looked at Lu Han.

 

Lu Han frowned and gave Chanyeol a confused look. “I’m okay?” he answered, feeling uncertain on why Chanyeol was asking him that.

 

“I’m glad if you do but—“ Chanyeol took a deep breath. “I’m actually worried about you. We all do”.

 

“Really? Why that?”

 

Chanyeol shrugged. “I guess if you could look at yourself from our perspective, you’ll know why”. He leaned his back against the couch and look at his best friend again. “You’re obviously miserable and—“ he eyed the cigarette pot on the table in front of them “—I noticed you’ve been smoking again for these past few days”.

 

“I guess I just want to start smoking again”.

 

Chanyeol chuckled and drew a smirk on his face. “I’ve known you for years and I know well how long you have been quit smoking and you only do if you’re in distress” he chuckled again. “So you can stop trying to lie to save your life. Enlighten me”.

 

Lu Han put aside his acoustic guitar and leaned his back against the couch, just like Chanyeol. “It’s Jongin”.

 

“Things haven’t resolve yet between the two of you?”

 

Lu Han shook his head. “In fact, it just become worst—than you could imagine”.

 

“No offense but—“ Chanyeol tried to fight a smile “—how worst can it be between the two of you? I mean, I thought it’s already worst?”

 

“Is this how you’re going to help me?” Lu Han shot his best friend a death glare.

 

It gave Chanyeol a good laugh in the middle of the night. “Right, okay let’s get back to our business. I just wonder since you guys aren’t on speaking term so how can it go worst that it already is?”

 

“I called him—the other day”.

 

“Oh” Chanyeol nodded his head as if he knew something. “Is that why you borrow Baekhyun’s phone on the other day?”

 

“How do you know?”

 

Chanyeol chuckled. “That guy freaked out when his phone bill arrived yesterday. I almost got scream on my face before I ask him why”.

 

“That little shit” Lu Han muttered under his breath. “I told him I’ll pay once the bill is in. He’s such a drama queen at times”.

 

“You mean all the times?” Chanyeol joked.

 

Lu Han laughed a little. “Honestly, yeah” then he laughed again.

 

“So—“ Chanyeol paused. “Let’s get back to the real business eh? What’s with you and Jongin?”

 

Lu Han face fell and he ducked his head to the ground. He slumped his shoulder before letting out a heavy sigh. “I guess he’s giving up on me, mate”.

 

Chanyeol widened his eyes. “He said that?”

 

“Not really” Lu Han shook his head. “But kind of” he rubbed his face with his palms. “Look, the funny thing is, it’s just a misunderstanding. I wouldn’t blame him but I want to clear it up but he’s either turn off his phone or not picking up my call”.

 

“That situation seems familiar”.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Isn’t that what you did to him?”

 

Lu Han groaned into his palm. “Chanyeol!”

 

Chanyeol just laughed at his best friend. He patted Lu Han’s back. “Alright, alright so tell me the whole story yeah?”

 

Lu Han rolled his eyes. “Okay so—“ he looked at Chanyeol. “I called him to make up things alright? And turn out he’s actually mad at me but I wouldn’t blame him. I know I deserve it” he paused and took a deep breath. “The thing is, he misunderstand about—“ he bite his lower lips. “About him being a rebound”.

 

Chanyeol arched his eyebrows. “He did?”

 

“Yeah” Lu Han nodded his head. “He said he was tired. To sum it up, he felt like he’s the only who’s in to whatever we’re having. I know it wasn’t his fault for feeling like that. I make him to feel it. I screw up on whatever we have okay?” he sighed. “Then, he asked me if he’s a rebound”.

 

“And your answer is?”

 

Lu Han palmed his face again. “That’s where it went wrong” he ran his fingers through his hair. “I didn’t give him an answer”.

 

Chanyeol sighed and ruffled his hair before giving Lu Han a look. “You didn’t give him an answer and here you are miserable over the fact that he thinks that he’s nothing but just a rebound?” he said, almost raising his voice if it’s not for the pats on his thighs. “I wouldn’t blame him if he thinks like that”.

 

“I know” Lu Han messed with his red hair. “I wouldn’t blame him too. If I was in his place, I’d be misunderstand too”.

 

“Glad that you know that”.

 

Lu Han rolled his eyes. “But the thing is, when I was about to give an answer, he cut it off then hung up on me”.

 

“Did you really think he wants to hear you talk? After a moment of silence?”

 

Lu Han pursed his lips. “Maybe not—but, at least give me a chance to explain. Not went all silence on me. I literally have no idea what else should I do” he rubbed his face for the nth time for that night. “Fuck, Chanyeol. I don’t want to lose him. I don’t want to lose someone I cherish. Not again”.

 

Chanyeol moved closer to Lu Han and put his arms around his best friend’s shoulder before squeezing it, reassuring him. “See? Kyungsoo had told you that he doesn’t want you to lose something while you’re gaining other things right? This is what he meant by it. You’re too busy feeding your ego that you don’t realize Jongin is slipping away from your grip” he rubbed Lu Han’s shoulder. “Can I ask you a thing?”

 

Lu Han nodded. “Yeah”.

 

“Is Jongin a rebound?”

 

Lu Han took a deep breath and exhaled. He shook his head. “He’s not”. Right after he told that to Chanyeol, he felt like a huge burden had been taken off of his chest. He’s glad that he had someone to tell his answer to even though it’s not Jongin. “He’s not a rebound and never will” he said with more confident this time. “I’ve been thinking about this. I admit at first I’m afraid if he’s a rebound too but the more I know him, the more I know he’s not. I wouldn’t be this whipped over a rebound and you should know that”. He drew a line of smile on his face. “He make me a little too happy every time I’m with him. A rebound will just make me feel like at least I have someone I can keep beside me but with Jongin—“ he chuckled “—he makes me feel like you know, I want to be with him, always. Like, he makes me laugh, he makes feel like myself when I’m around him. I can be the ugliest I want to and he’ll be just fine”.

 

Chanyeol looked at his best friend, holding his breath before offered him a wide smile. “Wow” he let out a small laugh. “Did you hear yourself just now?”

 

“Oh fuck off” Lu Han playfully elbowed Chanyeol’s stomach and laughed, obviously shy.

 

Chanyeol faked a cry of pain and pulled Lu Han closer to him. “I’m glad that you actually realized that. Don’t you think that, if he makes you happy then you should keep him?”

 

“He literally giving up on me, mate” he scooted closer to Chanyeol.

 

The latter might be a bit nosy at times, but he will always be the first person that Lu Han will go if he’s in for some heart to heart talk with someone. Chanyeol is more realistic and actually up for anything that Lu Han wanted to share. Not that he didn’t trust the other two but Chanyeol is a bit more reliable. It’s their thing to have some deep talk with each other once in a while. He’ll let Chanyeol told the rest of the band, he let him handle it.

 

“Honestly, we’re okay if you take a quick escape to New York, you know”.

 

Lu Han looked up to Chanyeol who’s already wiggling his eyebrows at him. “What do you mean?”

 

“We only have few songs to record and we’re going to have a short break right after, right? We’ve talked about it—behind you—as usual, we actually courage it if you want to fly to New York and sort things out with Jongin?” Chanyeol said, fighting a smile.

 

Lu Han straighten himself. “Really?”

 

Chanyeol crooked his head to the side. “We’re about to buy a plane ticket to NY and force you to go there but I guess I just leak our secret mission”.

 

Both of them shared a laugh. “You guys really don’t mind?”

 

“God” Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “We’re tired of seeing you miserable. We want you to be happy. Kyungsoo literally volunteer himself to go and meet Jongin if you’re too stubborn to do that”.

 

“He really said that?”

 

“I should’ve just record everything right?” this time, Chanyeol playfully elbowed Lu Han. “It’s a shame that you personally wrote a song about him, insist for it to be in our album but you can’t brag about it” he chuckled. “You state that you’re not scared of love and he make you strong. Prove it then”.

 

“You think I should do that?”

 

Chanyeol let out a heavy sigh. “If you love somebody, go get them. Deal with the mess later. You don’t know what tomorrow will bring”.

 

“You are such a fucking nerd” Lu Han snickered. “That’s a quote from One Tree Hill isn’t it?”

 

Chanyeol chuckled. “Then you’re a nerd too, my friend”.

 

●●●●●●●●●●●●

 

Jongin walked out of the meeting room with some of Rolling Stone’s staffs after their late sudden meeting. He checked on the note he wrote on his book.

 

“God, why is he such a pain. Why is late meeting is his thing?” Sehun nagged as he walked by Jongin’s side. He turned to look at his best friend. “You okay mate? You look awful”.

 

Jongin looked up from his notebook. “What do you mean by me look awful?”

 

“Did you ever see yourself in the mirror these days?” Sehun said, deadpans. “You look so awfully tired, sometimes I get confuse if you’re my best friend or a zombie”.

 

“Stop exaggerating things”.

 

“I’d get you a huge mirror and put it in your bedroom if you want to” Sehun smiled sheepishly and stop at Jongin’s desk. He watched his best friend packing his things, get ready to leave the office and go home. He knew things were going down. He felt sorry for his best friend but he also asked Jongin to sort things out. If he wanted to end things with Lu Han, he had advised his best friend to end it properly. Suddenly, his eyes stuck on an envelope on Jongin’s table. “What’s that?”

 

Jongin looked at Sehun confusedly. “What?”

 

“That envelope” Sehun pointed to the brown envelope near Jongin’s stationary case.

 

Jongin picked up the envelope and looked around, trying to catch the sender. “Should I see what’s inside?” he asked his best friend while already trying to open it.

 

“Geez, you already opened it”.

 

Jongin smiled and he took a peek on what was inside the envelope. He took the hard object out, which turned to be a CD case with '[Strong](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jWeC9kMK4gw)' written on it. He gave Sehun a look and the latter wiggled his eyebrows, signaling Jongin to put it into his Mac. They looked around and greet their officemates who’s slowly leaving the office one by one. Jongin looked back at Sehun. “Should I?”

 

“Don’t make me faint out of curiosity, Jongin” Sehun urged.

 

Jongin pursed his lips. “It won’t be any kind of inappropriate video or something right?”

 

Sehun frowned and gave Jongin a weird look. “Why would anyone give you an inappropriate video?”

 

“You will never know” Jongin shrugged and took the CD out of his case, insert it into his Mac. He clicked on his laptop and turned out there’s an audio in it.

 

“Someone is giving you an exclusive?” Sehun looked into the screen. “Play it”.

 

Jongin increased the volume but not too loud. Enough for just both of them. He bite his lower lips and contemplating to play the audio in the CD. After taking a deep breath, he finally pressed ‘Play’.

 

There’s a sound of guitar riff at the start of the audio before a familiar voice was heard, singing a verse. It was Baekhyun’s voice singing;

 

 _“My hands,_  
_Your hands_  
_Tied up_  
_Like two ships._

_Drifting_  
_Weightless._  
_Waves try to break it._  
_I'd do anything to save it._  
_Why is it so hard to say it?”_

Jongin and Sehun looked at each other, both widened their eyes. Sehun pulled a chair and settled down beside his best friend. Baekhyun’s verse was followed by Kyungsoo.

 

 _“My heart,_  
_Your heart_  
_Sit tight like book ends_

_Pages_  
_Between us_  
_Written with no end._  
_So many words we're not saying._  
_Don't wanna wait 'til it's gone._  
_You make me strong”_

There’s the same guitar riff can be heard from the audio, before a very familiar voice, a voice that Jongin’s longing to hear, sang the chorus.

 

 _“I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."_  
_But I don't care,_  
_I'm not scared of love._  
_'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker._  
_Is that so wrong?_  
_Is it so wrong_  
_That you make me strong?”_

There’s the guitar riff again before the same voice sang the next verse.

 

 _“Think of_  
_How much_  
_Love that's been wasted_

_People_  
_Always_  
_Trying to escape it._  
_Move on to stop their heart breaking._  
_But there's nothing I'm running from._  
_You make me strong”_

The chorus was repeated again by Lu Han before the bridge where they recognize as Kyungsoo’s voice.

 

 _”So, baby, hold on to my heart, oh, oh_  
_Need you to keep me from falling apart_  
_I'll always hold on_  
_'Cause you make me strong”_

They then recognized Chanyeol took the chorus part after Kyungsoo’s bridge before all of them sang the chorus part of the song for the last time. The song ended with Lu Han’s _“That you make me strong”_ which left a huge impact on Jongin.

 

The best friend pair were still dumbfounded sat at Jongin’s desk in silence. They looked at the laptop screen and tried to get themselves together.

 

“That—“ Sehun said, breaking the silence “—was indeed an exclusive”. He looked at Jongin. “Did Lu Han give it to you?”

 

Jongin looked back at Sehun and shrugged. “I don’t know”. He took back the envelope and looked at there’s any note left for him. He took a peek and saw a small piece of paper in it. He took it out and scanned the paper.

 

_“Meet Patrick when you’re done with work! I’ll be waiting x – L.H”_

He looked at Sehun and the latter was patting his back. “Well, I guess he’s making a move now” he rubbed Jongin’s back. “Just go. Whatever happens, it happens then. But go. Sort things out. I’m not gonna lie, I want a good ending for both of you but I just want you to know, whatever happens, you got me yeah?”

 

Jongin immediately shoved his Mac and the rest of his stuffs into his backpack and storm out of his office, trying to get into the lobby as fast as he can. Fortunately, the elevator decided to be on his side that day. Once he reached the lobby, he saw a man in all black, wearing a snapback, trying to cover his face because hey, Escapade’s bodyguard was well known too.

 

He walked towards the man. “Patrick?”

 

His assumption then was confirmed when Patrick looked up and widened his eyes. He then smiled at Jongin. “Jongin! It’s been a long time” he stood up and patted the latter’s shoulder.

 

Jongin returned a smile. “I’m sorry, I got a meeting just now and—“ he ducked his head “—I just hear the CD”.

 

Patrick gave Jongin a knowing look. “Oh, I almost forget that he’s waiting for you” he arched his eyebrows at Jongin. “Shall we?”

 

Jongin chuckled and nodded his head. “Where are we going?” he asked while walking side by side with Patrick.

 

“Not fancy place I’ve got to say but, you’ll know” Patrick sent Jongin a wink and both of them shared a laugh.

 

 

 

 

Jongin and Patrick entered a hotel using the front door which brought confusion to the former. He looked around and there’s no fans or paparazzi. He jogged to catch up with Patrick. “Um, is it really okay if we use the front door?”

 

“It’s fine. No one really knows he’s here” Patrick said as he led Jongin into the elevator. They waited for a few moments before they reached their destination and Jongin was being led to a hotel room. Patrick turned to look at the younger. “So—“ he offered a smile “—I’ll leave you here”.

 

Jongin blinked at the bodyguard. “You’re not going in?”

 

The elder chuckled at Jongin. “Geez, I’m not at the age to watch some teenage romance” he let out a small laugh and knocked at the door. “So, this is my cue to leave” he winked at Jongin and walked away, heading to where God knows.

 

Jongin looked around and mumbled something like “I’m not a teenager” before he straighten up himself after the door clicked. He crooked his head and a small head peeked from behind the door. He froze in front of the hotel room, waited for the latter to invite him in.

 

“Glad that you come” Lu Han opened the door wider and stood in front of Jongin. He looked around before took Jongin’s arm and led him inside his hotel room. When they entered the room, Hozier’s [Work Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nH7bjV0Q_44) was being played. “You told me you like indie music so I guess this would do yeah?”

 

Jongin looked around the room. There’s a table that had been set up near the bed. He looked at Lu Han who dressed in a black and red checkers flannel paired with a pair of black skinny jeans. His red hair had been styled, it showed his forehead. Personally, Jongin liked it when Lu Han styled up his fringe. He fought a smile, thinking that Lu Han can’t run away from his rockstar image even in a situation like this.

 

“You okay there? You’ve been freezing there since you’re in” Lu Han said, chuckling along the words. “My poor lost bear” he said as he walked towards Jongin. He took Jongin’s hands in his. “I’m sorry if this took you by surprise”.

 

Jongin looked into Lu Han’s eyes. “Is this how it feels to be your groupie? Is this how it feels when they enter your room?” Jongin blurted.

 

It earned a loud laugh from Lu Han. “God, no” he shook his head, still laughing. “They’re usually trying to be as seductive as they can. No one goes freezing in the middle of my room, considering we’re usually very drunk—“ he chuckled “—to just stand here and do nothing”. He played with Jongin’s fingers. “But hey, you’re not here to talk about my dark past yeah?”

 

“I’m sorry” he mumbled. “I guess I’m just nervous—for nothing I guess”.

 

“Well, you have a right to be nervous” Lu Han offered Jongin a fond smile. He pulled Jongin to the table that had been set up and pulled a chair for the latter, like a gentleman he is. Jongin, who is still confused, took off his backpack and took a seat. Lu Han then took a seat opposite of Jongin.

 

Lu Han eyes stuck at Jongin’s neck. He smiled as soon as he spotted a very familiar necklace hanging on it. “You still wear it”.

 

Jongin gave him a confuse look. “Wear what?”

 

“The necklace”.

 

Jongin widened his eyes before quickly put the necklace underneath his shirt. He mumbled about it was because Lu Han asked him to always wear the necklace no matter what happened. He also mentioned that he’s not whipped over Lu Han. Not at all.

 

Lu Han looked at Jongin fondly. He knew Jongin have his very own ego that’s hard for him to put down sometimes. “It’s fine. I get it” he said, not wanting to argue more with Jongin. He cleared his throat, “Did I say I’m glad that you come?”

 

Jongin nodded his head. “At the door, yes”.

 

Lu Han chuckled, feeling funny at his awkwardness. He never done this before, not even with Minseok. His former lover is not a fan of surprise but he sometimes did it anyway. He looked into Jongin’s eyes, smiled at the obvious confusion in his eyes. “So—I assume you have listened to the song?”

 

Jongin nodded. “Is—is that a new song? For Escapade’s comeback album?”

 

“Yeah” Lu Han replied, smiled widely. “Strong is one of the track in our upcoming album. Anyway, don’t leak it yeah? It’s supposed to be an exclusive for you only”.

 

“Oh” the brunette looked at Lu Han. “But I listened it with Sehun just now since he’s the one who point out the envelope to me”.

 

Lu Han nodded his head. “I trust Sehun, it’s fine”.

 

“Um—“ Jongin fingers fiddle with the hem of his shirt. He wanted to be mad at Lu Han but he didn’t even know why he can’t. It’s like there’s an automatic sense that he will be soft every time he saw Lu Han, or hear Lu Han voice and name. “Your band mates are okay with this? How about Yixing? Are they okay with you—“ he quoted the air “—leaking the song at me?”

 

Lu Han laughed softly. “This is their idea actually, sans Yixing. I’ve never done this stuff before so obviously I need their help. But eventually, I have to tell Yixing about this plan because God—“ he laughed a little bit louder this time. “He’s so nosy about me flying to New York and even bringing Patrick along. Patrick also know because how else should I convince him to send the CD to you?”

 

Jongin laughed, deep in his heart, he knew he was touched. “Is that a demo?”

 

“Nope” Lu Han shook his head. “That’s the finishing. That’s why I said don’t leak it. If it’s leaked, the management is going to kill me”.

 

“Geez, you don’t have to do that much” Jongin shook his head. “Don’t put your career on the line for me. Not that I worth it anyway”.

 

Lu Han’s face fell and he cleared his throat, got grip on himself and tried to gain his confidence. “That’s—that’s where you’re wrong. I—I supposed you know why I invite you here right?”

 

Jongin shrugged. “You didn’t tell me, how am I supposed to know?”

 

“Um” Lu Han nodded his head, understood if Jongin suddenly became cold at him. “I—I genuinely want to say sorry. This time for real. I’m really sorry” he shut his eyes. “Shit—“ he muttered under his breath. “I know sorry isn’t enough I want to make things right okay?”

 

“I—“ Jongin crooked his head. “I still don’t get it?”

 

Lu Han rubbed his palms together. “Okay, I’m sorry for everything I’ve done. I know I’m being a total dick by going silence on you, letting you doubt on everything that we have. So, tonight, I want to clear things up yeah? I want everything to be clear between us” he looked into Jongin eyes and took a deep breath. “Jongin, you are not a rebound”.

 

It’s a moment of silence for both of them. Jongin looked at Lu Han without blinking while the latter gave him a hopeful look. “Did I hear it wrong?”

 

“What did you hear?”

 

Jongin pursed his lips. “You said I—I’m not a rebound?” it turned more into a question as he’s still unsure.

 

Lu Han offered him a wide smile. He nodded his head. “You heard it right. Actually, I’m about to give you the answer on the other day but you cut me off and hung up” he chuckled. “And if you’re wondering, my answer will still be the same. You’re not a rebound”.

 

“I don’t know if I should be—“

 

“God, the song isn’t enough?”

 

Jongin shrugged. “Well, you basically wrote songs in your previous albums for Minseok while I only get one?”

 

Lu Han laughed out loud. “Strong isn’t the only one. There are few other songs I can promise you. But Strong—“ he smiled and chuckled. “That song is my personal favorite. It’s about you, that’s true and I wrote it when I’m facing a hard time. Like, when I realize how much I need you beside me. How much you make me strong”.

 

“It’s truly lyrically deep”.

 

“As deep as my feels for you” Lu Han wiggled his eyebrows.

 

Jongin rolled his eyes. “Quit being sap, it doesn’t suit you”.

 

“Ah, speaking of Minseok, I’ve sort things out before I come here”.

 

Jongin looked at Lu Han. He can’t deny but to feel a little nervous about what Lu Han is going to tell him. “So, did you guys talk about getting back together?” he arched his eyebrows, tried to maintain his cool.

 

“We did” Lu Han smiled. “But I told him that was what I used to wish for. When we first broke up. For now, not anymore. Also, I told him to cut every shits he’s planning to say about me. I also asked him to not to talk shit about my soon-to-be new man”.

 

Jongin paused, signaling him to continue.

 

Lu Han took a deep breath. “I want both of us to move on. I’m pretty sure we could. I—I don’t want to be trapped in darkness again. I just want to be happy and keep people who makes me happy, beside me. I don’t want to lose you. I almost do and I don’t want it to happen for real”.

 

“Is he okay with that?” Jongin asked.

 

Lu Han crooked his head to his side. “He looked pretty pissed off at that but then it’s not me who asked for a break up. If he thinks about things thoroughly and actually tried to sort every problems with me, the break up won’t happen” he smiled. “But I guess, I’m thankful he did that. Like you use to say to me, if I lose something or someone, they will be replaced for something better. I might lost my boyfriend of five years, but in the end I got you”.

 

Jongin ducked his head and smiled. He couldn’t believe he would hear that right from Lu Han. He admitted that he was mad, he was feeling that Lu Han just played with his heart. He genuinely thought that he’s not more than just a rebound. But seeing Lu Han being honest in front of him, he guessed Lu Han just got him again. He tried to get himself together.

 

He cleared his throat before taking a deep breath. “But—“ Jongin exhaled. “I break my own heart while waiting for you. I should have told you that my heart runs a marathons when you look at me. Every single time. I should have told you when I had the chance” he pressed his trembling lips together. “I’d rather live with the fact that I was courageous and risked my heart than living with the constant what if, I feel now that you’re gone”.

 

“I’m not gone, Jongin. I’m not” Lu Han’s begged to differ. “I’m here, to get you back. To be with you and to never run away again nor letting you slip away from me”.

 

“I—I don’t know”.

 

“Jongin, hey love, look at me” Lu Han’s voice turned soft. He waited for the brunette to look at him. He offered the latter a line of smile when they finally exchange look. “A true relationship is about two unperfect people refusing to give up on each other” he smiled at himself for being the sappiest person alive at the moment. “I know very well that I’m not perfect, nobody is perfect. But what I know is, I don’t want and won’t give up on you. So I need you to not giving up on me too. We’ll work this together. We won’t give up on each other. Alright, love?”

 

Jongin gave Lu Han a look. “Are you like really, really, really, really, million times really sure you wanna do this? You’re trying to run away twice. Twice” he made a ‘two’ gesture. “And twice is enough for me”.

 

Lu Han chuckled before he nodded. “I’m million times really sure I wanna do this”.

 

Jongin rolled his eyes and mumbling something about how much he hated that Lu Han will always got him in whatever situation and how much he wished he could strangle Lu Han because he is that mad.

 

“So, did you forgive me?”

 

“You don’t feed me so how am I supposed to forgive you?”

 

Lu Han chuckled. “Right, wait here”. He stormed to the room’s phone and dial the customer service and asked them to take the meal to his room right at the moment. After the phone call, he returned to the table. Once he settled down, he looked at Jongin. He narrowed his eyes.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“Did you ever get some rest these days?”

 

Jongin ducked his head to the floor. “It’s been a few busy months. I hardly get some rest”.

 

Lu Han clicked his tongue. “Geez, where did my cute and fluffy baby bear go?” he reached forward to pinch Jongin’s cheek. “You’re looking so tired. Are you even okay?”

 

Jongin groaned into his palm. “What even a baby bear?” he whined at Lu Han.

 

“It’s cute!” Lu Han argued.

 

Jongin pouted and rolled his eyes. “I’m hungry. You better ask them to hurry. I won’t forgive you until the food comes”.

 

“Whoa there, be patient. They’ll reach here soon” Lu Han laughed softly. “Jonginnie—“

 

Jongin tried to fight a smile. “What?”

 

“Stay here tonight?”

 

The brunette widened his eyes at Lu Han. “What? What do you want to—“

 

“Calm down, love” Lu Han chuckled and shook his head. “I just—I miss you okay? I won’t be here for a long time since we’re going to have a meeting, discussing about the comeback album promotion. This is a secret short escape. I want to be with you before I’m flying back to LA”.

 

“When are you planning to go back to LA?”

 

Lu Han drummed his fingers on the table. “The day after tomorrow I guess. This is just a three days trip”.

 

“When did you arrive?”

 

“This morning”. Lu Han looked at the guy in front of him. “Not that I wanna do anything bad to you. I won’t force you if you’re not ready, you know” he sent Jongin a flirty wink.

 

“Lu Han!” Jongin reached forward to hit Lu Han. “But I smell, you know. I don’t have a change clothes” he said when he settled down in his seat again.

 

“That’s not a problem, you can have mine. I have few shirts that I think suits you”.

 

“Do you really want me to be here?”

 

“So much, you got no idea”.

 

●●●●●●●●●●●●

 

Three months later, after a year and half of Escapade’s hiatus, the band came back stronger than ever, with a brand new album called ‘A Sense of Reckless’ for their fans and also music lovers generally. Their recent album apparently caught the interest of public as they classified it as a fresh sound from the band. Their latest single out of the album, ‘[Over and Out](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sipnLGYM8UU)’ was number one in 83 countries within the 24 hours of its release.

 

With all Escapade’s members were involved in writing ‘Over and Out’, they were being asked if the song is a message to someone (read: Kim Minseok) who might have broken their (read: Lu Han) heart since the song was about a person that finally done with a toxic relationship. The press knew Lu Han had move on so it made sense if he was writing that kind of song, contrasting what he used to write back in their previous albums.

 

“If you look at the tracks in this album, they’re not all about breaking up” said Lu Han in one of their radio interviews, indirectly denying if he’s still not over the break up. “But I guess because it’s generally known that we’re writing mostly based on our personal experience so I understand why people get that kind of idea”.

 

Escapade traveled to few places to promote their latest album. Besides, their latest album also got a very nice review from the famous and reliable music magazine, Rolling Stone. Classifying ‘A Sense of Reckless’ as Escapade’s best release, the writer gave the album 8.5 stars out of 10. It might or might not have to do with the relationship the journalist have with one of Escapade’s members. Jongin tried to not to be too biased while writing the review for Escapade’s latest release.

 

Jongin did keep his professionalism in writing but couldn’t seem to keep himself to state that the 9th track from the album is his personal favorite. He wrote in his review;

 

_9) **Strong** – When I first listened to the track number 9, the lyrics is what got me to put this song as my personal favorite out of this album. Written by Escapade’s front man, Lu Han, this song showed the new level of his songwriting skill by using nautical references such as ships and anchor to represent the state of relationship in this song. It shows the maturity of his songwriting skill. The melody of this song is also not an Escapade usual thing. Starting from the guitar riff during the intro, calm verses, a rock-ish chorus and heart wrenching bridge, Strong proved that this band isn’t the pop-rock band that can’t do a beautiful and non-head bopping track probably showing how reckless they are. Personally, I think the strength of this song is the lyrics and how it sounds different from the rest of this album. I’d give this song 4.5 out of 5._

The article of the Escapade’s latest album review was the most reviewed article in Rolling Stone website for three days straight. The comments section was not only full of Escapade’s fans writing their opinions about the album, but also from a general music lovers, praising the new sounds from the band. Some stated that they gave this band a try for the first time, seeing the hype of the new album and in the end, they totally hooked up.

 

It’s like a deja-vu, Jongin was literally worshipped by Escapade’s fans, thanking him for writing a great and honest review on the band’s latest album. Get into a huge music magazine like Rolling Stone is a huge deal for musicians. It’s something that people from various age range read.

 

As for Lu Han and Jongin, they decided to not to confirm their relationship yet as Jongin insisted to wait at least until the promotion of their recent album is done. He claimed that he didn’t want the news of their relationship overshadowed the amazing album that the band just released. Lu Han respected his decision even though he insisted Jongin didn’t have to care about it that much. But then, fans probably could predict it as the two will shamelessly have a (couple) banter on Twitter and the way the other three Escapade’s members were so comfortable having Jongin around.

 

The fans also predicted that the reason why Strong is Jongin’s personal favorite was because that is his song. When the comeback date was nearing, there’s apparently someone who wrote a fan account of spotting Jongin in Los Angeles around the time Lu Han’s scandal with Im Yoona and Kim Minseok was all around the press and tabloid. There’s even a proof picture of him around Escapade’s LA apartment building which probably taken when he’s out to buy some foods. The fans assume that Jongin is what make Lu Han strong as the latter told the press Strong was written during his hard time in the break, which meant that the fans, again, was right.

 

●●●●●●●●●●●●

 

Within a month after the album release, Escapade finally announced that they’re going to travel all around the world again for Redefined Timeline Tour which be held in the next six months from the announcement.

 

Which brought Lu Han flying from LA to New York six months later, three days before the tour, before he had to fly over to Sydney, which is the first stop of their tour, on the next day. He crashed into Jongin’s apartment early in the morning before the brunette even woke up. He sneaked into Jongin’s room and quietly spooned his sleeping boyfriend, embracing the warmth that he’s going to miss for the next few months.

 

About an hour and half later, Jongin stirred from his sleep, finally sensed that someone was holding him. He turned around and smiled widely, amidst being half awake at that moment. He poked Lu Han’s small nose to see if it wasn’t a dream and he smiled even wider when the latter also stirred in his sleep.

 

Lu Han opened his eyes and rubbed it like a kid. His eyes twitched from the brightness of the sunshine coming from the window of Jongin’s room. “Morning, sunshine”, he mumbled, still rubbing his eyes.

 

Jongin sat up straight and looked down to Lu Han. “You’re at it again” he chuckled. “If you haven’t realize yet, it’s becoming a habit of you to sneak into my apartment and my room. I could charge you for taking advantage on me”.

 

Lu Han stopped rubbing his eyes and looked right into Jongin’s. “Whoa there, you wanna charge your boyfriend? Really?” he playfully pinched Jongin’s thigh. “I just come to sleep and see? You still have your pants on, love” he smirked at the younger.

 

“Ugh Lu Han!” Jongin whined. “Stop twisting my words for something else!”

 

“Define something else” Lu Han chuckled. “Well—“ he moved to rest his head on Jongin’s laps “—you should know why I’m here today”.

 

Jongin ran his fingers through Lu Han’s soft black hair. The latter changed his hair color from the bright red to black, saying that he’ll show a bit of maturity for the new album. “I wish I could ignore the reason but I couldn’t” he pouted.

 

Lu Han pinched his boyfriend’s cheek, couldn’t resist the cuteness. He looked at Jongin fondly. “Are you up for this? This could be a little bit hard to adjust yourself with”.

 

Jongin rolled his eyes. “Not that I’m not used to being away with you”.

 

“I know that” Lu Han took Jongin’s hand in his and intertwined their fingers together. “But this is a different ride. I’ll be around the world. There will be time zones difference. You might see some rumors about what I or the band do on tour and you don’t even know it’s true or not unless you could reach me. We’ll be away for months”.

 

“You think I never think about that?” Jongin chuckled, holding onto Lu Han’s hand. “I’m ready for it. I know the consequences of having a boyfriend who’s having a world tour. Well, we’ve got through hard times before, we’ll go through this one” he smiled at Lu Han. “I promise you”.

 

“I’m kind of worried honestly”.

 

Jongin chuckled. Knowing well what worry Lu Han. “Listen, you won’t go through another break up on this tour. I won’t make it harder for you. Living on the road is hard enough why would I burden you more”.

 

“I wish I could bring you on tour with me”.

 

“I can’t believe you still haven’t change. Clingy as ever”.

 

Lu Han playfully hit Jongin’s chest. “Hey, be grateful that I actually be clingy on you. Or would you rather if I cling onto another guy? Or another girl?”

 

Jongin mocked an angry face. “You do that and I’ll hunt you wherever you are”.

 

“Well, if that’s what makes you magically be with me on tour” he shrugged. “Why not”.

 

“Geez, tell me again why I decide to be with you?”

 

Lu Han laughed out loud. “You’ve told me quite a lot of reason but on top of everything is because I am good looking”.

 

“When did I ever say that?”

 

“Oh, you haven’t? Lu Han arched his eyebrows before his smile turned into a smirk. “But okay, you’ve got to admit you like my body?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Sehun told me you like the way my bare torso is sweating after I skateboarding and the way I wiped it with my shirt is hot” he chuckled looking at flustered Jongin.

 

The brunette then mutter something about how he’s going to kill Sehun if he found him. “Why would you—you keep in contact with Sehun? Sehun? Oh Sehun? Oh Sehun the best friend of mine? Oh Sehun the Queen of all Drama? Really? You and Sehun?”

 

Lu Han laughed harder than before. “Calm down, love” he said in between his laugh. “Sehun is a fun guy. I like him”.

 

“Sure” Jongin rolled his eyes.

 

“Like—“ Lu Han tried to completely stop laughing. “You know, it’s nice to have someone that isn’t you, to talk about you. Like I can listen to people perception about you. He’s your best friend for more than a decade already and he knows you way more than I do which I admit, I’m quite jealous of that” his face soften.

 

“Did you guys talk bad about me?”

 

Lu Ha pursed his lips. “Not really”.

 

Jongin groaned. “I think I picked the worst people to claim as my best friend and boyfriend! You guys are secretly partner in crime! Behind me!” he faked an anger and it earned a good laugh from Lu Han.

 

“You don’t get jealous of Sehun don’t you?”

 

“If I want to be jealous, Sehun will be the last person” Jongin rolled his eyes. “It just—“ he palmed his face “—he keeps a lot of my secrets. That little shit can leak it anytime he wants to”.

 

“Which is why I like him a lot” Lu Han wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

 

“That’s it” Jongin pouted at Lu Han. “I decide that I refuse to cook you breakfast and also I refuse to talk to you until you fly to Sydney”.

 

Lu Han clicked his tongue and laughed at his boyfriend’s reaction. After that, he curled his fingers around Jongin’s neck and pulled him closer to him. He pressed Jongin’s lips on top of his and smiled against it. Two seconds later, Jongin sat straight again.

 

Lu Han frowned and looked at Jongin. “You can’t be serious right?”

 

“If you want to kiss me, at least wash your face and brush your teeth” Jongin scrunched his face and placed his palms on Lu Han’s face and laughed at him when the latter squirmed away from it.

 

Lu Han rolled his eyes. “Why can’t you let me have the time of my life?”

 

Jongin held Lu Han’s small face in his palm and his thumbs caressed his cheeks. He planted a kiss on Lu Han’s forehead and smiled sweetly at him. “Once you clean yourself, you can kiss me all you want”.

 

“Promise?”

 

“Are you gonna act like a kid now?” Jongin said.

 

Lu Han lifted his head off Jongin’s laps. He sat straight and look right into Jongin’s eyes. “I’m holding onto your words, sunshine”.

 

“I know” Jongin rolled his eyes. “Go wash yourself and I’ll make us a breakfast”.

 

●●●●●●●●●●●●

 

The members of Escapade cheerfully waving their lucky fans who won the ticket for meet and greet session a goodbye and getting ready for interviewed by the Rolling Stone magazine as they expected their show in the Wembley Stadium will be their biggest show of the Redefined Timeline Tour. It was the fifth show of the UK leg of the tour.

 

A petite girl walked in along with the familiar photographer Kim Jongdae, greeted them. The girl seemed both nervous and excited about making an interview with them. Lu Han personally can’t help but smiled to himself, remembering the very first moment he met Jongin, in the same occurrence. They were excitedly talked about playing in Wembley Stadium for the second time but this time, the crowed was bigger than the last time they played in the same venue for The Red Code Tour.

 

They’ve always like doing interview with Rolling Stone. Their reporter will ask things that focusing on their music, fans and their dynamic as a band instead of sneaked in the question of boyfriend/girlfriend, or basically their personal life.

 

“Right, no one is going to ask me for a pen and a piece of paper isn’t it?” Yixing said right after they’re done taking a group photo. Yixing’s question just caused an explosive laughter from people in the room, especially from the band members.

 

Lu Han rolled his eyes. “Let bygone be bygone”. He tried to fight a smile knowing well that it was directed to him.

 

“You must be happy that you can finally see Mr. Kim today” Wendy, he reporter from Rolling Stone, who is also claimed to be a huge fan of Escapade, said to Lu Han with a huge grin on his face.

 

Lu Han chuckled. “Nah, I have to wait for a break to fly to New York to see him. He got no time to follow me on tour”.

 

There’s a confused look on Wendy’s face. He looked around as if she tried to find someone that was supposed to be there. “So—you haven’t seen him yet?”

 

“Him? Yet? What do you mean?”

 

“Mr. Kim?”

 

“Is he—“

 

“Lu Han” suddenly a familiar voice was calling for his name. A voice that he longed to hear. A voice that he missed the most. A voice that he hoped will put him to sleep after one tiring night of performing in front of thousands people.

 

Everyone turned around to the door where the band enter the meet and greet room. About three seconds later, they turned their focus to Lu Han, who had his jaw dropped and a funny shocking look on his face. Being the best band mates they are, Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo took their phone out and snapped the picture of Lu Han’s face, getting ready to post it into their social media account.

 

“Holy shit, Jongin?!” Lu Han finally gave a response after only able to drop his jaw. “What—when—how—“

 

Jongin laughed softly and walked into the room, towards Lu Han direction. “Chill there. One by one”.

 

“Why aren’t you the one that interview us?”

 

Jongin laughed again. “Well, Wendy is an intern student in Rolling Stone and I turn to be her supervisor. Originally, it was me who’s been assigned to do the interview, just like a year ago but I guess I gotta let her shine, she’s a good reporter so I give her the opportunity and I’ll just observe as a supervisor”.

 

“As long as you are here” Lu Han gave Jongin a killer stare. “You little shit, where do you learn surprising people?” he said and closed the distance between them, pulling Jongin into a tight hug. He buried his face in the crook of Jongin’s neck, inhaling the smell that he missed the most. He held Jongin tighter as if the latter will disappear if he did not.

 

“Um—“ Baekhyun cleared his throat. “Hellooooo, there are still people in this room. We would appreciate it if you keep things as G”.

 

Lu Han and Jongin let go of each other and the former did not miss to give Baekhyun a death glare. “I hate you”.

 

“Oh, just because you finally have your boyfriend here, doesn’t mean you can hate on your band mate. We still got ton of shows to finished”.

 

“Anyway, good to see you, Jongin” Chanyeol said, and walked towards the brunette to deliver him a hug, followed by Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. They (purposely) shoved Lu Han away so they could do a group hug with Jongin. It looked like they actually kicked Lu Han out of the band and Jongin was taking his place as the front man of Escapade. Lu Han was surely annoyed because his band mates got to hold his boyfriend longer than he did, but he can’t help to love what he saw.

 

He knew well his band mates always purposely took Jongin away from him to annoy the hell out of him. But he also knew they liked Jongin a lot. He was glad that they get along really well together. Sometimes, they do cherished Jongin more than himself despite of them knowing each other since high school. He loved the way the other three were happy to see Jongin because it meant he’s going to be happy and it’s like their unwritten brotherhood rule. Each other’s happiness is all that matters.

 

“Helloooooo there is still me in his room” he tried to break the group hug. “Back off, mate. Why are you guys hugging him for a long time?”

 

“Stop being a jealous sap, Lu Han” Chanyeol snickered.

 

Jongin laughed and bid a goodbye to Wendy and Jongdae as he told them that he’ll stay with Lu Han and Jongdae gave him a knowing look and a wink to Jongin as he latter ducked his head out of embarrassment.

 

Lu Han walked towards Jongin and put his arm around Jongin’s waist. “I’m stink. Let’s get to changing room yeah?”

 

“You know you’re stink yet you’re holding me close?”

 

“Thought you’ll never mind?”

 

“Listen, I don’t even allow you to kiss me before you clean yourself then what makes you think I’ll allow you to hold me close when you’re all sweaty from your show?”

 

“God, Lu Han you’re gross” Baekhyun commented while faking a disappointed look.

 

Lu Han rolled his eyes. “Changing room. Yes or no?”

 

“You need to change of course it’s gonna be yes”.

 

“Good” Lu Han took Jongin’s hand in his. He looked at the rest of his band and their manager. “So, everything’s settle right? Can we head to the changing room now?”

 

Yixing exchanged look with the rest of Escapade members. They laughed before looked at Lu Han. “Yeah, go do whatever you want but—“ Yixing chuckled “—I appreciate if you could make it to the hotel. If you know what I mean” he winked at Lu Han and burst out of laughter.

 

Lu Han groaned out loud. “I swear I hate you all”. Then he pulled Jongin out of the meet and greet room, walked together toward his changing room. Each members of the band got their own changing room as they requested.

 

“You should stop saying you hate them” Jongin said while followed behind Lu Han.

 

“You never know how much I suffer from their tease” he said as he led Jongin into his own changing room. “Like there’s one time when we’re in Japan, they ask me if I jack off while thinking of you. What kind of friends that try to expose me like that?”

 

Jongin laughed out loud before he covered his mouth. He let go of Lu Han’s hand and walked towards a couch in the middle of the room. He took a seat and looked at his rockstar boyfriend. “So what did you answer?”

 

“Jongin!” Lu Han groaned. “Not you too. I’m not going to tell you”.

 

“Aw, come on. I thought we agree that there will be no secret between us?”

 

Lu Han stood in front of Jongin and placed his hands on his hips. “Does that include about my thought while I’m jacking off?”

 

Jongin shrugged. “Depends. I honestly would like to hear what your answer will be too”.

 

“Being naughty there eh?” Lu Han drew a smirk for his boyfriend. “You come without telling me. Should I consider punishing you tonight?”

 

Jongin jokingly tried to kick Lu Han on his groin. “I just arrived, Lu Han. I’m tired, please being considerate”.

 

“That’s an advantage to me”.

 

“You horny twat” Jongin tried to kick him again.

 

“Whoa where did you learn that?” Lu Han laughed while walking to his guitar case, putting his guitar into its place. “When are you going to leave?”

 

Jongin fiddled with the necklace that Lu Han gave him. “You sound like you don’t like me to be here”.

 

Lu Han zipped his guitar case before turned to look at his boyfriend. “Really?” he laughed softly. “I ask because I know you won’t leave your work just to be on the road with me. And I won’t force you to”.

 

“But this time you are wrong”.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Jongin offered Lu Han a wide smile. “I’m using my annual leave to be on the road with you. It sucks when I can only see you through Skype and Facetime. Also it has been what, two or three months since your last tour break?”

 

Lu Han immediately walked towards Jongin and took a seat beside him. “You’re not kidding me right?”

 

“Why would I kid you about it?”

 

“You are not doing this because—“

 

“God, Lu Han, I trust you” Jongin rolled his eyes. There’s been few rumors saying Lu Han hooking up while living on the road. There’s been pictures of Lu Han joining some parties and they’re kind of rocky when the rumors were out. Months into the tour, Jongin began to learn to adjust himself with countless rumors surrounding Lu Han and the rest of Escapade. He should know better that people can manipulate facts. He’s glad that Lu Han was being honest. One time when Escapade played in Munich, there’s a rumor he’s hooking up with a guy and eventually he admitted to Jongin that he did snog the guy but that’s all. There’s nothing more than that because Chanyeol was knocking his sense back into him.

 

Lu Han and Jongin confirmed their relationship to public after pictures of them in New York during Escapade’s two weeks tour break, all over the internet. There’s no way they could deny it when there were pictures of them walking while holding hands, Lu Han be comfortably having his hands all over Jongin and also, the pictures of them kissing when they got into Jongin’s apartment building. It’s honestly not a surprise especially for Escapade’s fans because they’re kind of expecting it. Lu Han once again being questioned whether the cheating news about him was true since he got to move on from a five years relationship within a year. “It’s still not true. People have no idea how hard is it to move one but I’m glad during that time, I met Jongin. He’s the key to my strength” Lu Han said when he’s being asked in an interview.

 

When people asked if Strong was written for Jongin, Lu Han will just smile and said, “I guess you could just figure it out”.

 

“I genuinely just want to be with you. I don’t give a damn about rumors as long as it isn’t confirmed that you’ve cheated behind me” Jongin smiled. “Honestly, it’s kind of my dream to see the world with the person I love”.

 

“You’re so sappy” Lu Han laughed at the embarrassed Jongin. “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you”.

 

“If you really wanna thank me—“ Jongin started to take off Lu Han’s flannel which only left the latter with a plain black shirt that he wore underneath it. Lu Han started to gulp and froze in his spot. Jongin drew a seductive smile on his face while his fingers fiddled with the hem of Lu Han’s shirt. “Go clean yourself—“ he looked at the tent formed at Lu Han’s front and chuckled. He shook his head. “You horny twat”.

 

“Fucking Jongin” Lu Han muttered under his breath after letting out a breath that he hold for God knows how long. “You’re going to get it once we’re back at the hotel”. He got up from his spot to clean himself before packing and head to the hotel.

 

●●●●●●●●●●●●

 

It’s the third show since Jongin joined Escapade on the road for their UK leg of the tour. It’s pretty nostalgic for both Lu Han and Jongin since it’s the show that being held in Manchester. The rest of the band have been teasing them non-stop ever since they landed on Manchester. They called it as The Lu Han and Jongin Escape Land.

 

Jongin stood near the stage where the band were performing. It reminded him the very first time he watched them performing live. Except this time, it was different, he wasn’t in the press section and he didn’t have a task to do. He watched the band ecstatically giving their best to the thousands of crowds in the stadium.

 

After they finished performing one of their track from A Sense of Reckless called [Cloud](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VyotcwmZE3w), he saw Lu Han and Baekhyun ran off to drink water. After a moment, they ran back to their spot, at the center of the stage. Lu Han playfully strummed his guitar and grinned when it earned loud scream from the crowd. Jongin knew well what kind of tease his boyfriend is.

 

“Okay, everyone you gotta save some of your energy we have few more songs left” Lu Han said into his microphone. The crowds screamed again. “So, Kyungsoo, how do you feel about playing in Manchester?” he said, made an interaction with the other guitarist.

 

“It’s great. They’re such a loud crowd” Kyungsoo said and threw a smirk at Lu Han. “But I guess it wasn’t as memorable as you” the rest of the band cackled. “This place I mean” he continued and cackled with Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

 

The crowd cooed as they see Lu Han ducked his face before he faced the crowd. “Why are you all laughing?” he said while tried to wear a serious expression but failed as soon as Baekhyun distracted him.

 

“Quit your act, Lu Han. Our management said you can’t act for life” Chanyeol said from his place. “Introduce our next song which—“ he chuckled “—I believe inspired by whatever happen in Manchester”.

 

“That’s it, I’m quitting the band” Lu Han said while looking at his band members and the crowds scream a loud no. he laughed at them. “I’m kidding. So, let’s get to the next song that we’re going to perform. This is one of the favorite piece that I’ve ever wrote”, he paused and grinned when the crowds roar a scream again. “Since we’re here in Manchester, I gotta say it felt special to play this song here. I got the inspiration for this song when I came to Manchester about a year ago—“ he smiled shyly “—and found my sweet escape with someone I’m coming with”.

 

The crowds went ‘awww’ and the band cooed at Lu Han for being sappy. “I want to thank him for showing me the light to happiness. For letting me being me. For having my back. For teaching me that it is okay to think about my very own happiness” he looked at Jongin’s direction and the crowds went wild. They knew. “This song is about you, baby” he pointed at Jongin and sent him a flirty wink. Then he ducked his head while letting out a small laugh. “Thank you for letting me to be by your side since the first day we met. Thank you for allowing me to take a place in your life—and heart. Thank you for everything”.

 

Jongin widened his eyes at the stage direction. He didn’t expect that. He didn’t expect Lu Han to directly refer him in the concert. He covered his face with his palms before made a gesture at Lu Han to focus on the crowd back. His face warmed when the bodyguards around him looked at him and smiled. He hated sappy Lu Han.

 

Lu Han shifted his focus back to the crowd. “And this song is for you. I want you to put down every gadget that you have and let it be just you and us. Here we go—“ Lu Han took a deep breath “—[Disconnected](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oMhCKrAwczk)!”.

 

After performing the encore for the concert, Jongin decided to walk to the backstage, welcoming Lu Han after one incredible show. After a few moments he’s been waiting, he heard a loud cheer from four familiar voices, since they’re really noisy quartet of a band. He saw Chanyeol who walked in with drumstick in his hands, followed by Kyungsoo who seemed a little bit worn out tonight before he saw Lu Han. Jongin face light up as soon as Lu Han offered him a wide smile and jogged towards him.

 

“Hi love” Lu Han said and pulled Jongin into a hug and took a moment to breath in the scent of Jongin’s hair. “Enjoying the show?” he asked, releasing Jongin from his grip.

 

Jongin nodded and smiled proudly at the Escapade’s front man. “You guys did one incredible job up there—“ he laughed. “Except the part where you’re being sappy. You embarrass me!”, Jongin whined.

 

“There’s nothing to embarrass of!” Lu Han laughed while caressing Jongin’s cheek. He greeted the tour crews who walked past them when they’re all giving him a knowing smile. “Hey, let’s head to the changing room yeah? I want to clean yourself then we gotta head somewhere”.

 

“Hotel?”

 

Lu Han rolled his eyes. “Where’s the fun in that?” he gave Jongin a look before taking the latter’s hand in his. He took his time having a second thought. “Even though I know we can do fun things in hotel—“ he chuckled when Jongin hit his upper arm “—but this is another fun thing I wanna do with you but sadly not involving a hotel or a bed”. He laughed louder when Jongin hit him twice this time. “You’ll know it when we’re there. No worries, I won’t do ridiculous thing I promise you it won’t freak you out”.

 

“Lu Han, every time you say that, you’ll end up freak me out”.

 

“I’m sure not this time, love” Lu Han said while slowly leading Jongin to his own changing room. “I think you’re gonna love it”.

 

And Jongin mumbled something about loving whatever shit Lu Han pulled on him because he loved Lu Han that much. He hoped Lu Han didn’t hear that.

 

“What was that baby bear?” Lu Han asked and looked at Jongin while still leading him, walking hand in hand. “I heard you mumble something”.

 

“That’s none of your business”.

 

“Ouch” he faked a hurtful expression while laughing. “I thought there will be no secret between us?”

 

“Nah, you still haven’t told me yo—“

 

“Alright, alright, the topic is dismissed. Whatever you mumble about just now, you can keep it to yourself. Lock it and throw the key somewhere. I don’t wanna know”.

 

“Is that a new lyrics for a new song?”

 

Lu Han laughed and pulled Jongin closer to him. “Might be. It’s about someone with lot of secrets and refuse to share it with his other half”.

 

“Whoa, writing about yourself there innit?” Jongin teased before giggling so hard. He loved it when he got to tease Lu Han because he felt like victory and universe decided to be on his side.

 

“I’m blacklisting you along with my band mates. Period”.

 

 

 

 

Lu Han drove to the destination that only he knew. He borrowed the car from Patrick and to Jongin’s surprise, the bodyguard easily gave Lu Han the permission to borrow it when it’s pretty risky to let a world famous band member to drive by himself. Alright, he’s there to accompany Lu Han but Jongin was sure as hell he’s not as strong as Patrick to protect Lu Han if anything happened.

 

“What did you offer Patrick?” Jongin asked, breaking the silence between them.

 

Lu Han chuckled and stole a glance at Jongin. “What do you mean?”

 

The brunette shrugged. “Yeah, he allowed you to borrow this car and drive in the night, with me, alone, without asking you a lot of questions”.

 

“I’m an adult, Jongin. There’s nothing to worry about”.

 

“Adult, yeah” Jongin rolled his eyes. “He’s been your bodyguard since day one you become famous, Lu Han”.

 

Lu Han let out a small laugh. “I guess I’m behaving really nice these days that he trusts me enough. Plus, would you like him to join our midnight date?”

 

“Speaking about date—“ Jongin shifted himself to get a better view of Lu Han “—where are you taking me? Also, aren’t you supposed to be tired? You just finished a concert for God’s sake”.

 

“Any other question, Mr. Reporter?” Lu Han chuckled at his boyfriend. “Calm down, love. You’ll know when we’re arrive. We’re almost there”.

 

Jongin looked around to see the environment. “There’s nothing here, Lu Han. It just—“ he took a closer look at the window “—park” it almost came out as a whisper but Lu Han still manage to catch it.

 

“Exactly” he drove to the roadside and parked the car. He took of his seatbelt before he did the same for Jongin. The latter gave him a confuse look. He laughed when he looked Jongin’s confuse face.

 

Jongin looked outside the window before looking back at Lu Han. “What are we doing in park? At the middle of the night? Really?”

 

Lu Han patted Jongin’s cheek. “Wait here, love” he got out of the car and jogged towards Jongin’s side and opened the door for him.

 

Jongin got out of the car and looked at his boyfriend. “When did you become a gentleman?”

 

Lu Han shrugged. “I don’t know babe. I wasn’t like this before I meet you”.

 

“Guess I’m luckier than MInseok”.

 

“Jongin, don’t ruin the night”.

 

Jongin laughed. “Alright, alright, I’m sorry”.

 

Then they walked in the park, hand in hand. There’s comfortable silence between them. Jongin refused to ask further. He trusted Lu Han with everything. Lu Han might almost screw up for what they have now but that didn’t tarnish the trust he reserved for him. They’ve been together for more than a year and along that time, he could see that Lu Han tried really hard to fight for what they have despite his busy schedule or rumors surrounding him.

 

They walked and Jongin still didn’t know what they’re doing in a park in the middle of the night. For real. “Okay, so are we just gonna stroll in this park or—?”

 

Lu Han let out a small laugh. “I guess?” he said and pulled Jongin to the pond that was a few foot near them. He sat on the ground and reached Jongin’s hand and pulled the brunette to take a sit beside him. Once the latter settled down, he smiled fondly at him. His eyes sparkled with happiness. Jongin is basically his happiness. The lights from the lamp posts reflected on the rushing water of the pond, and Lu Han was obviously happy. “Do you remember this place?”

 

Jongin chuckled and ducked his head to the ground. When they’re in Manchester, they used to walk around this park since Lu Han said he want to take a walk like a non-famous people. Jongin nodded his head. “I remember that. You walked while be in disguise. Those big glasses, snapback, hoodie—“ he chuckled “—like a non-famous people at its best”.

 

“There’s this thing like what we called it—ah, hipster”.

 

“Quit it, that image doesn’t suit you”.

 

“Geez, tough crowd here”.

 

Jongin playfully nudged Lu Han’s shoulder. “You looked like you’re in your emo phase rather than hipster during that time. All black, really?”

 

“Whatever, I guess I’m just gonna let you win” Lu Han chuckled and he took a small stone and threw it into the water. He loved how it’s just Jongin and him at the moment like this. He loved how the silence that surrounded them is the comfortable one. He loved how at peace he is every time he’s with Jongin. “I think—you know, I never regret the fact that I go on my own way to see you. At the Rolling Stone office”.

 

“Oh, we’re supposed to be sappy tonight?” Jongin joked and his face broke into a wide smile.

 

“Also, I don’t regret flying to Manchester with you during that time, even though I barely know you” he took Jongin’s hand in his and fiddled they fingers together. He loved how their hands fit each other. It’s like they’re each other’s missing puzzle pieces. “And I never regret you”.

 

Jongin tried to take a better look on his boyfriend’s face. “Lu Han, are you okay?”

 

“Why are you asking me that?”

 

Jongin shrugged. “I don’t know. You never get this sappy and tonight you go remembering our memories” he took a long pause. He then gasped and widened his eyes. “You don’t intend to break up with me right?”

 

“God, Jongin” Lu Han hissed. “Why would I do that? It never crossed my mind even once. Stop talking nonsense, love”.

 

“Then, what’s with you being emotional tonight? Last time I check, it’s not even our anniversary today?”

 

“I guess I’m just nervous”.

 

“Lord, you just finished a mind-blowing show, Lu Han. What are you nervous of?”

 

“Jongin—“ Lu Han called, his eyes were on their hands that tangled together. “Why did you choose me?”

 

Jongin looked at the doe eyed guy beside him. He scooted closer to Lu Han and let their shoulders brushed against each other. He loved knowing Lu Han is anywhere near him. “You genuinely want to know?”

 

Lu Han smiled shyly and nodded his head. “I just realize that I never really ask you about that but I really want to know what quality I have to deserve you in my life”.

 

“Stop downgrading yourself, boo” Jongin said. “I actually want to keep it as my own thing but I hate it when you don’t see how worthy yourself is”.

 

“Oh come on”.

 

“Jongin laughed. “Okay, okay” he waited until he settled down from the laugh. He took a deep breath before answering Lu Han’s question. “I choose you because—I love how you trust me. You trust me enough to be your own self when you’re around me. I know because when we’re together, I never see Escapade’s Lu Han, and I just see a Lu Han. A Lu Han with a heart and feelings. I love how you always tease me, always finding out a way to make me laugh. I love people that can make me laugh. And you’re quirky, I like that” he ran his thumb on the backside of Lu Han’s palm. His lips curved into a small smile. “Also, you’re looking smoking hot when you’re on stage. Damn, I’d throw myself on stage if I don’t try to maintain my indie enthusiast image”.

 

Lu Han threw his head back, laughing hard at Jongin’s words. “God, I never know you keep that kind of thought!”

 

Jongin giggled when he saw his lover laughing. “I’m just being honest!” he nudged Lu Han’s shoulder. “But—“ he paused “—there’s this most important trait that make me want to choose you”.

 

“Tell me about it”.

 

Jongin rested his head on Lu Han’s shoulder. “You have a good heart, Lu Han. Maybe you didn’t see this but I’m telling you, you do. You are nice, sometimes, very nice”.

 

“You should think I’m creepy”.

 

The brunette chuckled. “Maybe, at first”. He took a moment of silence before he continued. “But I can see it in the way you’re protective over me, the way you still care about your band members no matter how many times you said you wanna kill them—“ he let out a small laugh. “You didn’t actually blew up when your family members asked you about your love life about—what is it, around ten thousand times?” he laughed louder this time and Lu Han shook his shoulder. “You appreciates your fans so much. You shut down all the rumors about you possibly go solo and strictly said you’re gonna stay with Escapade no matter what” he paused again. “And you didn’t carelessly lashed out when Minseok shitted on you. That’s how I know you have such a good heart”.

 

Lu Han drew a satisfaction smile on his face. He kissed the crown of Jongin’s head and took his time to exhale the scent of his hair. “Thank you, baby” he said while still kissing Jongin’s head. He sat up straight again and looked at Jongin, admiring how his lover looked under the light from the lamp post. “What’s next?”

 

“We should head to hotel I guess? You—“

 

“No, Jongin. Not literally next” Lu Han laughed slowly. “I mean, what’s next for us?”

 

“Oh”.

 

Lu Han frowned. He leaned closer to Jongin. “I want to be with you”.

 

“Sure” Jongin nodded. “I want to be with you too. So bad. But I also won’t force to leave your career and start a life with me in countryside. You can travel the world all you want, have the time of your life with the band, I’ll be waiting. We’ve worked it out more than half of this tour and we can go through more right?”

 

“Jongin, love, chill” Lu Han let a small laugh. He offered Jongin a small smile when the latter lifted his head off his shoulder. “I have a gift for you”.

 

“What now?”

 

Lu Han searched for something in the pocket of his jacket. After a few moments, he took out a small box and handed it to Jongin. “I want you to open it”.

 

Jongin had seriousness wrinkling on his forehead. He looked at the box and Lu Han back and forth. He took a deep breath before slowly opened the box. He closed one eye and tried to take a peek of what’s in the box. It earned a good laugh from Lu Han. When he completely opened the box, he stared at it and his face showed no emotion.

 

“Love, say something”.

 

Jongin’s mouth fell agape and he looked at Lu Han. He couldn’t let anything out of his mouth. He took his time to actually say something “Lu Han—“

 

“Yes?”

 

“Lu Han—“

 

“Yes, baby”.

 

“Lu Han—“ he bit his nail. “What is this?”

 

Lu Han chuckled and took the ring out from the box. He put it between his and Jongin’s face. “Come, give me your hand”. Jongin was still a little bit emotionally unstable to respond to whatever Lu Han said. He had to take Jongin’s hand and slide the ring on his left ring finger.

 

Jongin looked at the ring on his finger. There’s disbelief on his face. “What is this for Lu Han?”

 

Lu Han ducked his head and rubbed his temple. “I’ve decide—I’ve decide that I want us to go to another level. I want to be with you, more than anything. I want you beside me. I want you. So—“ he cleared his throat. “This is us getting engaged and about marriage—I won’t force you and I know we still got a lot of things to sort out and with me being a worldwide star really doesn’t help”.

 

“Fuck” Jongin muttered under his breath. “Sorry, sorry, I just—I’m—I’m surprise that you do this. You suck at romance I know that I mean why else you want to get engaged like this but—I don’t know that you give this thought to our relationship. I really don’t want to force you to—“

 

“Hey, love, listen. No one force me to do this. I want to. I—I don’t want to mourn over losing someone again. We’ll work everything out. Yixing and the rest of Escapade said it’s about time. They don’t mind about this. They’d be very glad to know that—oh, you didn’t think to reject me right?”

 

“Lu Han!” Jongin playfully hit Lu Han’s thigh. “How come you think I’ll have a nerve to reject you?”

 

“They’ll be glad then. Thank you”.

 

“They know?”

 

Lu Han nodded. “I told them because I’m afraid this will concern the future of the band and fortunately they completely support my decision. They said I should put my happiness before any other thing. I’m glad I have them. I don’t know what I would do if I’m with other people”.

 

“How about your fans?”

 

“They practically ask me when I will marry you, Jongin”. Lu Han then took a peek on the box. “And you won’t ask me about that other gift?”

 

“Oh” Jongin looked at the box that lied on his laps. “A key?” he took the key out of the box. “And this is the key for—?”

 

“Jongin—“ Lu Han took a deep breath and took Jongin’s hand. He played with their engagement ring on Jongin’s finger. “Move in with me?”

 

Jongin widened his eyes at Lu Han. “What?”

 

“I said move in with me”.

 

“But I—“

 

“No worries, you don’t have to quit your job or move to other state” Lu Han chuckled. “Recently I bought an apartment in New York. I’m planning to stay there on break, basically any break that I have. If I got no writing session, no gig, no shooting, I’m planning to stay in NY rather than LA. Because I want to be wherever you are”.

 

“And you’re house haunting in NY without telling me”.

 

“Where’s the surprise if I tell you?”

 

“See? You said you won’t freak me out tonight but you basically give me heart attack twice within a night. Twice, Lu Han”.

 

“So I have to move out from my current house and move into the apartment you just bought?”

 

Lu Han nodded. “Yes”.

 

“Ask me again”.

 

Lu Han rolled his eyes and laughed. “Jongin, move in with me? Stay with me and we’re going to live a very domestic life. We’re gonna take care of each other”.

 

Jongin thought his eyes watered a bit (or it is). He nodded his head frantically. “Yes, Lu Han, yes. I’m moving in with you”.

 

“Great” Lu Han let out a happy and delightful laugh. “Fuck, Jongin I think I love you a lot. A lot, too much to describe by words”.

 

Jongin giggled at Lu Han’s confession. “I love you too, Lu Han. Words don’t do justice about my feelings for you”.

 

“Come here, babe” Lu Han opened his arms and spread his legs so Jongin could settle between them. He then wrapped his legs around Jongin’s waist. He rested his forehead against Jongin and both of them closed their eyes. Lu Han kept on muttering ‘thank you’ at Jongin. Lu Han the slowly leaned in and connected their lips together. Whe Jongin returned the kiss, Lu Han was smiling against it and that was Jongin’s favorite thing when he’s kissing Lu Han.

 

When they almost ran out of breath, the broke the kiss and smile uncontrollably at each other. Lu Han arched his eyebrows at Jongin. “I guess we should head to the hotel now yeah? I’m pretty sure we got something to do there” he gave Jongin a flirty wink.

 


End file.
